Aléjate de mí
by KristenRock
Summary: "Estaba decidido. Alejarme de Peeta sería lo mejor. Así ya no le podría hacer más daño" Katniss ha escogido a Gale y la revolución y quiere alejar a Peeta para no causarle más daño ¿lo conseguirá? ¡Descúbranlo! SPOILERS Ubicado en "En Llamas"
1. Aléjate de mí

_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.  
_

* * *

_Aléjate de mi pues tú bien sabes que no te merezco  
quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto  
Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte_.

_**Aléjate de mí**_

_Alguien me sacude en el hombro y me yergo en el asiento. Me he quedado dormida con la cara sobre la mesa. La tela blanca ha dejado arrugas en mi mejilla buena. La otra, la que recibió el latigazo de Thread late dolorosamente. Gale está muerto para el mundo, pero sus dedos están cerrados con fuerza alrededor de los míos. Huelo a pan fresco y giro mi cuello rígido para encontrarme con Peeta mirándome desde arriba con una expresión tristísima. Tengo la sensación de que nos ha estado mirando un largo rato_

— _Sube a la cama Katniss. Yo lo cuidaré ahora__—__ dice_

—_Peeta sobre lo que dije ayer, sobre lo de huir…__—__empiezo_

—_Lo sé __— __dice __—__ no hay nada que explicar _

_Veo las hogazas de pan sobre la alacena a la luz pálida de la mañana nevada __—__ Las sombras azules bajo sus ojos. Me pregunto si durmió lo más mínimo. No pudo haber sido mucho tiempo. Pienso en su consentimiento de ir conmigo ayer, en él poniéndose de mi lado para proteger a Gale, en su disposición a unir su destino con el mío por completo cuando le doy tan poco a cambio. __**No importa lo que haga le estoy haciendo daño a alguien. **_

— _Peeta _

—_Solo vete a la cama ¿vale?_

…_._

— _¿Dónde está Peeta? __—__ Digo_

— _Se fue a su casa cuando oímos que te removías. No quería dejar su casa desatendida durante la tormenta __—__ Dice mi madre_

— _¿Llegó allá bien? __—__pregunté. En una ventisca, puedes perderte en cuestión de metros y salirte del camino hacia el olvido. _ Mentira. No me preocupaba por eso. Quería saber cómo siguió después de lo que vio en la mañana.

— _¿Por qué no lo llamas para comprobarlo? __—_pregunta mi madre. Veo a través de la ventana. La tormenta ha disminuido considerablemente por el momento. Quiero ver a Peeta. Sé que no está bien ir a verlo, no cuando elegí a Gale sobre él. Pero al ver su mirada triste de esta mañana se removió algo en mi interior, por eso necesito verlo, saber que está bien. Pero no puedo dejar a mi madre y a Prim con Gale en ese estado.

— Mejor voy a su casa. Además necesito hablar con él —le digo a mi madre decidida al tiempo que me pongo un abrigo.

— Ten mucho cuidado — me dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré, no te preocupes

Al salir de mi casa me quedo parada un momento para ver a mi alrededor. La tormenta había pintado de blanco los techos de las casas y el suelo. Parecía una postal navideña. A lo lejos distingo la casa de Peeta iluminada por unas cuantas luces. Me hace reflexionar todo lo que ha pasado con él.

Ver a Peeta en ese estado y con esa mirada fue un golpe muy duro. Y el saber que yo lo había provocado fue aún peor. No podía escoger a ninguno de los dos sabiendo que el otro saldría dañado.

Pero lo hice.

Escogí a Gale y ahora Peeta sufría. No podía seguir causándole tanto dolor a Peeta. A mi lado solo le esperaría más sufrimiento. Debía de haber una forma que lo apartara del dolor. Que lo apartará de mí.

Alejarme de él.

Estaba decidido. Alejarme de Peeta sería lo mejor. Así ya no le podría hacer más daño. Un hueco se iba formando lentamente en mi pecho. Pero no era por mí, era por él. Tenía que ser capaz de alejarme.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la puerta de la casa de Peeta. Toco la puerta y escucho pasos por el pasillo antes de que abran la puerta. Es Peeta

Su expresión no era mejor que está mañana. De hecho era peor. Ahora tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos. Había llorado.

— Hola — le saludo quedamente

— Hola — me dice

— Solo venía para saber si habías llegado bien

— Pues, ya ves que si — se queda un momento en silencio — pasa — y se hace a un lado de la puerta para que yo pueda pasar.

— Gracias — entro un poco temerosa a la casa. Nunca antes había estado ahí. Doy un vistazo rápido. La distribución de la casa era prácticamente igual a la mía. Peeta me guía hacia a lo que parece ser la sala. Entramos, esta levemente iluminada por la chimenea que permanecía prendida. Tiene un ambiente muy acogedor.

— Siéntate, en un momento traigo un poco de té — Se aleja entrando a la cocina. No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa. No sé cómo enfrentarme a él. Decirle mi decisión.

— ¿Cómo esta Gale? — pregunta entrando a la sala con una bandeja en la que trae té y unas galletas. Deja la bandeja en la mesa de centro y se siente en un sillón frente a mí.

—Mejor, mi mamá y Prim le están poniendo una capa de hielo —me sorprendo un poco que pregunte precisamente por Gale. Aún cuando hace justamente unas horas elegí a Gale por encima de él.

— Oh.

— ¿En dónde está tu familia? — le pregunto pues en este rato que he estado aquí no he visto a nadie y la casa parece muy silenciosa.

—Se fueron desde temprano a la panadería, cuando la tormenta no era muy intensa- me dice y yo asiento. Era mejor que estuviéramos solos, porque tal vez su madre aparecería y me correría.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, cada quien absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Peeta yo quiero explicarte…

— No, ya te dije que no es necesario, lo entiendo- dice Peeta negando con la cabeza.

— Peeta…

— Katniss déjalo así, ¿quieres? — Se levanta y camina hacia la chimenea dándome la espalda— Aunque la idea de huir juntos era maravillosa, nunca creí que realmente fueras capaz de hacerlo. — Descansa sus manos sobre el filo de la chimenea — Sabía que nunca dejarías a Gale aquí y mucho menos después de lo que le hicieron. — presiona el filo con sus manos, como queriendo romperlo — Siempre supe que lo elegirías a él por encima de todo y de todos — había mucho dolor en su voz.

Siempre supe que mi elección le dolería mucho a Peeta pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta que su dolor va mucho más allá de lo que me imagine. Prácticamente le estaba destrozando la vida.

—Cuando estábamos en los juegos, aunque estábamos en peligro constante de muerte, de algún modo era feliz porque te tenía a mi lado. Pudo haber llegado Cato en ese momento y terminar con lo que había empezado, o cualquier otra cosa hubiese pasado. Pero yo hubiera muerto feliz. —La sola idea me estremece. No podía si quiera imaginarme que Peeta hubiese muerto en esa arena, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que si eso hubiese pasado yo hubiese muerto con él.

—Luego en el tren, cuando me confesaste que todo lo de los juegos y las entrevistas había sido una actuación, mi mundo se derrumbó en pedazos — No puedo decirle ahora que no todo fue actuación. Que en algún momento, entre los juegos y las entrevistas, llegué a sentir algo por él. Pero eso podría hacer que me costará más alejarme de él. —Y volver al distrito 12 solo sirvió para darme cuenta de la realidad. Nunca te iba a tener. Siempre estarías con Gale.

—Peeta nunca quise hacerte daño. — me levanto del sillón para acercarme a él. Pero me detengo a unos pasos.

—Lo sé— me dice pero sigue sin mirarme — gracias a eso nos mantuviste con vida y pudimos regresar a casa.

—Solo para traernos más problemas con el Capitolio — digo — No soy quien crees, Peeta.

—No tienes porque culparte por eso, no fue tu culpa—dice Peeta.

—No pude acallar las cosas en los distritos. No pude convencer a Snow. Y ahora todos corremos un grave peligro— digo frustrada— si tan solo en el momento que saqué las bayas yo…

—Si tan solo en el momento que sacaste las bayas hubieras estado loca de amor por mí, nada de esto hubiera pasado— me corta Peeta— ¿cierto?

—Cierto— contesto suspirando. Peeta presiona un poco, si es posible, más el filo de la chimenea.

—Pues no es así— me debate Peeta— aún así la gente lo hubiera visto como lo están viendo ahora. Una clara muestra de rebeldía contra el Capitolio. Un grito de libertad. Aunque hubiese sido por la causa que fuera. — nos quedamos en silencio.

—Ahora las cosas se pondrán peor para nosotros— le digo

—No puede ser peor para mí, te lo aseguro— me dice y el dolor está palpable en su voz. Era el momento. No podía seguir haciéndole esto a Peeta. No se lo merecía.

—Peeta, por esa razón, quiero pedirte…— ¡Dios! Es tan difícil. Siento mis ojos nublarse— quiero pedirte que te alejes de mí.

— ¿Qué? — ahora si gira su rostro hacia mí y no puedo ver más que dolor en su mirada. Y el rastro de una lágrima en su mejilla que cayó en el transcurso de nuestra conversación.

—Peeta, aléjate de mí— las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo caen ahora por mi rostro— por favor. — Peeta recorre la distancia que nos separa y acuna mi rostro entre sus manos, eliminando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Por favor, no me pidas eso— me dice Peeta y puedo notar que el también está llorando, así que yo también pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, limpiándolas con mis dedos.

—Peeta…

—Por favor— se va acercando poco a poco a mí, al punto que puedo sentir su aliento colarse entre mis labios.

—Es lo mejor— logro susurrar pues me encuentro hipnotizada por el azul de sus ojos—solo te causaría más dolor si te quedas a mi lado.

—No más del que me causarías si me alejas de ti. Simplemente… moriría. — no… no lo soportaría.

Y no resisto más y … lo beso.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fic de los Juegos del Hambre, así que espero les guste.

Como ven, tomé un fragmento del libro de "En Llamas" porque me pareció buena idea seguir con la narración tal como está y lo seguiré haciendo en algunos capitulos.

Tal vez este capítulo se les haga muy corto, pero es que estoy apenas probando si les gusta la historia :D

Va dedicado a Katia... que siempre me apoya en mis historias!

Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con un review!

atte.

KristenRock


	2. La ¿Despedida?

**¿La Despedida?**

Y nuestros labios se encuentran, por fin, en un beso. El por qué lo inicié ya no importa. En estos momentos solo importa lo que cada uno quería trasmitir con este beso. Él súplica… yo despedida. Una rara combinación de sentimientos pero que hacen de este beso una sensación inigualable. Nuestros labios se acoplan de una manera sorprendente. Como siempre lo han hecho, debo reconocer. En mi pecho comienza una sensación muy cálida que recorre todo mi cuerpo. De pronto, el beso se vuelve apasionado y profundo. Una lucha interminable entre los dos por lograr la rendición del otro.

Nos interrumpe el sonido del teléfono timbrando. Nos separamos y volteamos nuestra mirada, al lugar donde se encuentra el teléfono. Peeta se apresura a contestar.

—Diga— contesta Peeta. Y yo me hundo en mis pensamientos.

¡Dios! No me pude resistir a besarlo. Ver todo ese dolor en sus ojos, derrumbaron cualquier defensa que había construido. Me siento muy confundida. No sé que puedo hacer.

Salgo de mis cavilaciones porque siento a Peeta rodear mi cintura con sus brazos, pegándome a su cuerpo. Por mi parte, paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, porque en ese lugar siento que puedo desconectarme del mundo por un momento.

—No me alejes de ti— me suplica Peeta, apretándome más a su cuerpo.

—No hagas esto más difícil — mis labios tocan su cuello y me atrevo a depositar un beso ahí. Lo siento estremecerse. — Porque en estos momentos no puedo ni quiero alejarme de ti —termino en un susurro, mas para mí que para él.

—No lo hagas— Peeta susurra muy cerca de mi oído. Nos quedamos en silencio. Solo sintiendo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos reflejarse en el otro.

— ¿Quién era por teléfono? — pregunto separándome un poco de él.

—Mi papá. Parece que la tormenta ha empeorado y se quedarán en la panadería hasta mañana. — Eso me recuerda que yo también debo volver a mi casa. Me separo de Peeta completamente y camino hacia la ventana. Efectivamente la tormenta ha ganado intensidad. Muy apenas puedo distinguir el árbol que está en frente de la casa de Peeta. Y ahora cómo se supone que regresaré a mi casa.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres—dice Peeta. Parece que ha leído mi pensamiento— total, mi familia no vendrá hasta mañana.

La idea de quedarme con Peeta era muy tentadora. Volver a tenerlo cerca de mí, brindándome seguridad y haciendo que mis pesadillas cesarán, era aun más tentador. Pero aún no desisto de mi idea de alejarlo de mí. Y esto podría hacerlo mucho más difícil de lo que era. Tanto para él como para mí.

—Mi madre se preocupara— me excuso. Ya veré como puedo regresarme a mi casa.

—Puedes llamarle por teléfono— resuelve fácilmente Peeta dejándome sin excusas. Camina lentamente hacia mi — Por favor— toma mi mano y la sostiene con fuerza mientras nuestras miradas se conectan— quédate conmigo — susurra

Y ahí, ha vuelto a derrumbar todas mis defensas. No puedo evitar sucumbir ante sus palabras, ante su mirada. Tiene un poder sobre mi sorprendente. Y no sé cómo ha logrado conseguirlo. Ni mi madre, ni Prim, mucho menos Gale, han logrado manejarme como él lo hace.

—Está bien — digo suspirado. Él me dedica una sonrisa que me desarma aun más. — ¿me permites tu teléfono?

—Claro, tómalo — dice. Me suelto de su agarre y camino a la mesita donde se encuentra el teléfono. Marco el número y me contesta mi madre.

— ¿Diga?

—Mamá, soy Katniss. Solo llamaba para avisar que me quedaré aquí en casa de Peeta.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba. La tormenta está peor

—Sí— quería preguntarle cómo está Gale, pero creo que no es conveniente con Peeta a unos pasos de mí, escuchando todo.

—Está bien, hija. Gracias por avisar. Regresa en cuanto puedas — me dice mi madre

—Adiós— no le doy tiempo de que conteste y le cuelgo.

—Ya está— le digo a Peeta

—Muy bien. Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? — me dice bostezando.

—Pareces cansado — digo viendo las manchas azules que tiene bajo los ojos— deberías de ir a descansar.

—En todo caso, deberías de descansar tú también— me dice— no tienes mejor aspecto— debo de lucir terrible, consecuencia de las noches que no he podido conciliar el sueño.

—Anda, vamos— me toma de la mano conduciéndome escaleras arriba. Llegamos a lo que intuyo es su cuarto. Su cama está perfectamente ordenada, junto a ella hay un pequeño buro que tiene una lámpara encima. Hay unas cuantas pinturas descansan recargadas sobre la pared, sin colgar. Peeta camina a una cajonera en el fondo y saca una ropa.

—Toma, creo que esto te puede servir para dormir— dice entregándome la ropa.

—Gracias— digo porque sinceramente no creía que la ropa que traigo fuera muy cómoda para dormir.

—Bueno yo me iré a dormir al cuarto de mis hermanos, la puerta al final, por si necesitas algo— me dice encaminándose a la puerta.

—De ninguna manera, este es tu cuarto, no dejaré que duermas en otro lado— le contradigo— yo soy la que se va a otro cuarto.

—No, Katniss por favor. Eres mi invitada.

—Entonces los dos dormiremos en esa cama— resuelvo

— ¿No te incomodaría? — Me pregunta Peeta un poco dudoso — ¿incomodarme? Bueno siendo sincera, estaba cometiendo una locura al volver a esta situación con él, cuando debería de hacer lo contrario. Pero hoy quiero sentirlo cerca de mí. Si llegará a lograr mi objetivo de alejarlo de mi, esto sería una ¿despedida? Sentirlo por última vez junto a mí.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿no? — parece que lo convenzo.

—Está bien. Tú ganas.

— ¿Podría usar tu baño para cambiarme? — le pregunto. Obviamente no me voy a cambiar en frente de él.

—Claro, es esa puerta — me dice señalando a un lado de la puerta del cuarto.

Entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Desdoblo la ropa y me encuentro que es una playera y un pantalón que, de seguro, me quedarán bastante grandes. No pongo más objeciones y me cambio de ropa, dejando la mía doblada en un estante. Salgo y me encuentro que Peeta ya está acostado en la cama y me ha dejado un espacio para que haga lo mismo.

— ¿No vas a cambiarte de ropa? — pregunto

—No. Esta es la ropa que uso para dormir— me dice deslizando las sabanas para que pueda entrar en ellas.

— ¿Acaso planeabas quedarte todo el día aquí? Pudiste haberte ido a la panadería con tu familia— digo entrando en la cama.

—Hoy no tenía muchos ánimos para salir— dice Peeta volteando la cara para que no pueda verle. Pero sé que en sus ojos se refleja la tristeza que sintió hace unas horas, cuando se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por Gale.

Y no encuentro las palabras para eliminar su dolor.

Así que lo abrazo por el dorso y escondo mi rostro en su pecho. Peeta parece sorprendido por un momento, pero no duda en pasar sus brazos por mi espalda acercándome a él.

—Lo siento mucho— digo. Esa disculpa es por todo lo que lo he hecho pasar desde que nos conocemos. Golpes. Sufrimientos. Lágrimas. Decepciones. Entre otras muchas cosas.

Trato de esconder mi rostro un poco más en su pecho, como si eso ayudará a esconder también la culpa que siento.

—Está bien— me dice. Pero nada de esto está bien. Ahora mejor que nunca veo que no merezco a Peeta, nunca lo he merecido. Y eso me hace reforzar mi decisión de alejarlo de mí. No puedo tener a mi lado a alguien que no merezco. No puedo darme el lujo de ver sufrir a Peeta por siempre. No puedo ser tan egoísta.

Pero, en este momento, solo quiero estar junto a él.

Mañana sería un día muy difícil. Pero hoy, me permitiré resguardarme en la seguridad y calidez que me brindan los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mi cuerpo. Pasando sus manos por mi cabello, mi espalda y mis brazos. Acariciándome.

Y así nos quedamos dormidos.

Por fin puedo gozar de un sueño sin pesadillas. Me sorprendo de lo que, solo la presencia de Peeta a mi lado, puede lograr. Sentir el calor del cuerpo de Peeta a mi lado, en la oscuridad, es mi mejor medicina contra los males.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero me despierto porque siento a Peeta removerse, inquieto, a mi lado.

— ¿Peeta? — pregunto, pero no obtengo contestación, parece que sigue dormido. Peeta se vuelve a remover más violentamente.

—Katniss… no— dice Peeta removiéndose. Está teniendo una pesadilla — Katniss.

Nunca, en todas las noches que había dormido con él, había pasado esto. Siempre sus pesadillas eran tan silenciosas que no llegaba a percatarme de ellas. Pero hoy está pesadilla parece ser terrible. Me pregunto qué estará soñando.

—Peeta— lo llamo nuevamente para que reaccione. Gruesas lágrimas bajan ahora por sus mejillas. Eso me asusta más.

— ¡No! ¡Katniss! — grita Peeta.

— ¡Peeta despierta! — grito también, sacudiéndolo fuertemente para que reaccione.

—Katniss— por fin despierta tembloroso, sudando y llorando como nunca. Voltea a todos lados. Fija sus ojos en mí, cerciorándose de mi presencia y se levanta para abrazarme fuertemente. Respondo su abrazo de igual manera, tratando de tranquilizarlo, como él lo hace conmigo.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó — le susurro al oído. Acaricio suavemente su cabello.

—Fue horrible— comienza a relatar Peeta— tú…— se le quiebra la voz. Lo abrazo más fuerte para que sepa que estoy aquí, con él.

—Está bien. Tranquilo — le digo

—Katniss— me dice separándose de mí, aún está temblando. Limpio el resto de las lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas — Prométeme que nunca me alejaras de ti — No sé que responderle—Por favor —suplica y sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

—Yo…

* * *

Hola a Todos!

Aquí vuelvo con la continuación! Espero les este gustando la historia!

Hoy andaba inspirada, así que decidí subir de una vez el capítulo, está cortito, pero díganme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿le sigo?

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron un review y me pusieron en sus alertas… LOS AMO!

_**Chrushbut: **_me alegra mucho que te gustará el capítulo anterior, espero que te haya gustado la cortísima descripción del beso. Y aún estamos en duda. Muchas gracias. _**Coraline Kinomoto: **_jaja yo también ya hubiera mandado a volar a Gale, pero es Katniss, hasta después lo manda a volar XD Muchas gracias. _**Minafan: **_muchísimas gracias! Mi libro favorito también es "En llamas" porque es el que más contiene momentos Katniss/Peeta. Yo quería casi que matar a Katniss porque le había hecho eso a Peeta, pero ahh el Karma XD por cierto yo también soy fan de tus historias! :D y aquí tienes la actualización. _**Zucix: **_qué bueno que ya no pudiste resistirte más a leerlo XD muchísimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia. _**Katinga: **_más conscientes no pudieron haber estado XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Atte.

KristenRock


	3. Decisiones

_Prométeme que nunca me alejaras de ti — No sé que responderle—Por favor —suplica y sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas. _

—_Yo…_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas… no quiero perderte_

* * *

_**Decisiones**_

—Por favor — me dice Peeta mientras las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo caen libremente por sus mejillas. No me había dado cuenta pero yo también estoy llorando. No podía soportar ver a Peeta sufrir. Por una extraña razón, el dolor de Peeta, se estaba convirtiendo en mi dolor.

Debía reconocerlo. Necesitaba a Peeta más de lo que hubiera imaginado. En estos momentos no podía causarnos este dolor a ambos. Era egoísta, si. Pero no podía contra ello.

—Te lo prometo— le digo. No sé por qué lo digo. Si solo lo dije por decir o porque realmente siento que nunca me podría alejar de él, que le estoy haciendo esa promesa para nunca romperla. Pero hay algo en mi interior que me dice que realmente la cumpliré.

Pero Peeta aún esta temblando, producto de la pesadilla que ha tenido, y al parecer, no ha captado el significado de mis palabras, así que busco una forma de tratar de tranquilizarlo. Y se me ocurre una muy buena. Me inclino lo suficiente hacia él.

Y lo beso.

No es un beso como el de hace unas horas, que estaba lleno de suplica y despedida. Este está cargado con un sentimiento que no sé cómo explicar, tal vez sea amor, pero no me puedo aventurar a ponerle nombre. Igual que el anterior, el beso se va tornando apasionado y profundo.

Y es aquí en donde me doy cuenta que nunca lo podría alejar de mi vida, porque sería como firmar una sentencia de muerte para ambos. Lo necesito tanto como él me necesita a mí. Así de simple.

Lentamente vamos acostándonos en la cama, sin romper el beso. Él encima de mí. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionándolo hacia mí. Aprovecho esto para profundizar el beso. Su brazo derecho está a mi costado, sirviéndole de apoyo, mientras su otra mano está fuertemente agarrada de mi cintura.

El beso poco a poco va perdiendo intensidad.

Nos separamos lo suficiente para vernos a los ojos. Nuestras respiraciones están entrecortadas. Las mejillas de Peeta están sonrojadas. Supongo que las mías deben estar igual. Sus labios entreabiertos, aún rojos por el beso, me incitan a besarlos de nuevo. Así que lo hago. Me levanto un poco atrayéndolo a mí, aprovechando que aún tengo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y deposito en sus labios otro beso. Solo es un beso pequeño, lleno de dulzura, que él responde de inmediato.

Peeta se gira llevándome con él y ahora soy yo la que queda encima. No decimos nada. Las palabras sobran en este momento, así que solo nos dedicamos a escuchar, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas en el silencio. Peeta acaricia mi espalda y yo hago figuritas en su pecho. Nos quedamos un rato así y volvemos a conciliar el sueño.

Me remuevo en la cama cambiando de posición. Estiro mi mano un poco buscando a Peeta, pero su lugar lo encuentro vacio, aunque aún conserva la tibieza y el olor de Peeta, lo que me hace referencia que hace no mucho tiempo que despertó.

Me levanto de la cama decidida a buscar a Peeta. Tal vez otra pesadilla lo atacó y yo no me di cuenta. Bajo las escaleras. Lo busco en la sala y no está. Voy directamente a la cocina pues se escuchan ruidos de ese lado. Entro y ahí está Peeta horneando como siempre. No puedo evitar suspirar aliviada.

—Hey— le digo tratando de llamar su atención. Él voltea hacia donde estoy, se percata de mi presencia y sonríe.

—Hey— me dice y deja la palilla, con la que saca el pan, a un lado del horno.

— ¿Pesadillas? — pregunto.

—Nada de eso. Simplemente ya no podía dormir más ¿y tú?

—Me desperté y no te sentí a mi lado, así que decidí buscarte— le digo. Él está abriendo el horno para sacar el pan.

—Pues ya no tienes que buscar más— deja la bandeja, que acaba de sacar, en la mesa para que enfríe y se acerca a mí. Me rodea la cintura con un brazo pegándome a él, y sin previo aviso, me planta un beso en los labios, y por supuesto, yo no puedo evitar corresponderle poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Es lento, cautivante y profundo que rápido enciende algo en mi interior haciendo que todo lo demás desaparezca. Pero para mi mala suerte, el beso termina.

—Quería hacer esto desde que entraste a la cocina— me susurra Peeta aún muy cerca de mis labios. No puedo contestarte ya que sigo idiotizada con el beso y esto él lo aprovecha para volverme a besar muy brevemente.

—Peeta— solo logro decir su nombre en un intento de decir algo más.

—Lo siento— dice sonriendo— no pude evitarlo— y se separa de mi. De inmediato siento una brisa fría estremecerme. — ¿Tienes hambre? — como si la pregunta fuera dirigida a mi estomago, este responde con un gruñido.

—La verdad es que si— admito. Creo que no he probado alimento desde el día anterior.

—Bueno, pues entonces, adelante— nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa frente al horno y me acerca un plato con una hogaza de pan y un vaso con leche. Él se sirve lo mismo.

—Sabes, estos son los primeros besos que me das sin que una cámara nos este grabando o alguna persona nos este viendo— me dice.

— ¿Eso es malo? — pregunto inocentemente.

— No, no es malo— sonríe— Me encanta, debo reconocerlo, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme el motivo — me dice.

Dejo mi plato por un momento y en un momento de valentía, me pongo de pie, camino lentamente hacia él, me siento en su regazo y lo beso como él me besó hace unos minutos, solo que más brevemente. Me separo clavando mi mirada en la de él.

—Solo porque quiero besarte— le susurro. El no cuestiona mi respuesta. Es más, parece que se ha quedado sin habla. Pues me mira muy sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Me levanto de su regazo y vuelvo a sentarme en la silla donde estaba. Sigo comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Él, al poco rato, me imita. Nos quedamos en silencio.

El pan es delicioso, como todo lo que prepara Peeta. Nunca puedo llegar a saciarme por completo de él. Es totalmente adictivo. Podría comer por siempre este pan. Y entonces un recuerdo viene a mi mente.

Cuando Peeta y yo estábamos en el Tour de la victoria, después de que Peeta me pidió que me casara con él. Estábamos en la fiesta que organizó el presidente Snow en su casa, degustando de fabulosos platillos, pero ya no podíamos comer más. Entonces llegó mi equipo de preparación y no dio una bebida que nos haría vomitar. La rabia que sentí en ese momento fue inmensa.

Cuántas personas en todos los distritos, en ese momento, no estarían muriendo de hambre. Cuántas personas harían lo que fuera solo por tener si quiera las sobras de esa comida suculenta. Y ellos la desechan tan rápidamente, que ni siquiera pueden darle el valor que se merece.

La rabia que sentí en esos momentos vuelve a mí descontroladamente. No podía seguir permitiendo que tanta gente sufriera por causa de las injusticias del capitolio. No podía permitir seguir viendo a nuestro y todos los demás distritos hundidos en la miseria. La idea de Gale no era tan descabellada después de todo.

Un levantamiento.

Sería la chispa que necesitaba la gente para unirse contra el Capitolio. Para poder derrocar ese gobierno, que por tantos años, los maltrató y los humilló, para luego seguir sacándoles hasta la última gota de sudor para satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Haciéndoles mandar a sus hijos, cada año, a un juego, donde tenían la muerte segura, solo para poder entretener a la gente del Capitolio.

Y si solo por azares del destino, sus hijos regresaran vencedores como Haymitch, Peeta y yo, solo sería para revivir cada momento de su vida los horrores que vivieron en esa arena, culpándose por la muertes, temiendo dormir por miedo a que las pesadillas aparezcan, hundiéndose, si es posible, más en la miseria.

— ¿Qué pasa Katniss? Te quedaste muy pensativa— me dice Peeta con un poco de preocupación en su voz. Yo me tomo un tiempo para contestarle.

—Peeta, quiero iniciar un levantamiento aquí en el doce— le suelto. Él me mira tranquilo y un poco sorprendido, pero nunca como yo pensé que se iba a sorprender si mencionaba este tema.

— ¿Estás segura? — me pregunta

—Sí, totalmente. Ahora que hemos visto la miseria de los demás distritos, lo he estado pensando mucho. Además tengo la sospecha de que en otros distritos ya hay levantamientos.

—Eso nos podría traer más problemas con el Capitolio— ¿más problemas de los que ya tenemos? No lo creo. De todos modos, ya estamos fichados, si hacemos esto o no, nuestro castigo puede que se lleve a cabo.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo que estoy cansada de las injusticias— pienso en mencionar a Gale, en cómo lo azotaron, pero esto no es conveniente y mucho menos voy a mencionar que la idea de iniciar un levantamiento fue de él, y no mía, como Peeta puede llegar a pensar.

—Katniss, esto podría salir mal y…— se detiene un momento— míranos a nosotros, marcados para siempre por los recuerdos que nos atormentan de los juegos del hambre — sé lo que quiere decir. Peeta, más que nadie, comprende todos los horrores que pasamos en esa arena, es algo que siempre nos va a unir. Y ahora, él trata hacerme entender que si fallamos, no seremos los únicos con las secuelas de los horrores del Capitolio.

—Lo entiendo, Peeta

—Bien, entonces…— comienza a decirme tomándome la mano y brindándome una sonrisa— yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas— No puedo evitar pensar en todas las veces que Peeta ha estado incondicionalmente para mí, apoyándome y protegiéndome. Y ahora, acepta luchar junto a mí, en un levantamiento, sin cuestionar mis motivos. Él me da todo, cuando yo le doy tan poco.

—Muchas gracias— le digo y estas palabras brotan desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Le doy la sonrisa más sincera que he dado jamás. Entrelazo mis dedos con los de él, afianzando más nuestras manos — aunque cabe la posibilidad de que perdamos por falta de apoyo— bromeo.

—No sabes el efecto que tienes en las personas, Katniss— dice y hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Aún no comprendo del todo sus palabras, así que nos quedamos en silencio, con nuestras manos unidas.

Me vuelvo a hundir en mis pensamientos. Estoy en deuda con Peeta. Desde que nos conocimos, cuando me arrojo ese pan en medio de la lluvia, hasta hoy, no ha hecho más que poner su vida antes que la mía, protegiéndome, cuidándome y si, amándome.

Quisiera poder devolverle, aunque sea un poco, todo lo que me ha dado, pero sinceramente no sé cómo.

—Esto… Katniss— me llama Peeta y me saca de mis pensamientos— sobre la promesa que me hiciste— se ve dudoso y nervioso, como si no supiera que decir, y eso es muy raro en él— quisiera saber, si realmente es verdad, que nunca te alejaras de mí.

—Es verdad, Peeta, nunca te voy a alejar de mi lado— le digo, pero en su mirada aún permanece la duda. Y no lo culpo. En los juegos, le hice creer lo quería, cuando todo fue un vil engaño. No puede evitar dudar de mis palabras. Así que se lo demostraré con hechos. Pero no tengo idea como. Bajo la mirada un poco triste y entonces veo la hogaza de pan frente a mí.

Y sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Una promesa inquebrantable.

* * *

Hola a Todos!

¿Qué es lo que hará Katniss? ¿Para que servirá esa hogaza de pan? Chan chan chan chaaaan! Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo episodio XD

Ya volví con otro capítulo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Cuéntenmelo en un review

A Katniss ya le gustó besar a Peeta y él encantado de la vida XD

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me han escrito y me han puesto en sus favoritos y en alertas! LOS VUELVO A AMAR!

_**LJDH (NOELIA): **_muchas gracias por leer. Y te prometo que si voy a terminar la historia, no me pienso quedar a medias XD. _**Monogotas2: **_muchísimas gracias! En verdad aprecio mucho que pienses eso de mi historia. Y sí, como dije, quiero seguir un poco lo que es la narración del libro, para que se note como si fuera parte de. Pero claro van a surgir ocasiones en las que si me tenga que salir un poco, pero todo sea por Katniss y Peeta XD a mi me dio tortícolis los cambios que tenía Katniss respecto a Peeta, con ganas de pegarle unas cachetadas a ver si entendía XD. _**Magaly: **_ jeje era para darle emoción al asunto y aquí tienes la actualización. _**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha alias Katinga!: **_no me amenaces T—T y menos porque si sabes donde vivo! Ya están juntos XD. _** : **_muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando la historia. _**LenaPrince. **_ Aquí tienes la actualización para que no te quedes con la intriga XD muchas gracias! _**Chrushbut: **_jajaja solo hicieron unas travesuras como viste, pero las que les faltan XD y Katniss como que se quiere dar cuenta que siente algo por Peeta pero como que luego se le olvida, total, como sucedió de verdad en el libro, es un poco desesperante y veras que si manda a Gale por un tubo XD, muchas gracias. _**Coraline Kinomoto: **_créeme no fuiste la única en querer hacerle algo a Katniss por ciega, pero bueno, esperemos que si cambie. Muchas gracias. _**SweetyWeasleyBass**_ : muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación. _**Anonymous: **_muchas gracias! Siempre que escribo trato de ponerme en el lugar del personaje, es por eso que pongo lo que podrían sentir, para que ustedes lectores, puedan sentir también al personaje, espero que si me salga bien!

Bueno, sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock


	4. La Promesa

Disclaimer: ni The Hunger Games ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Y sé lo que tengo que hacer_

_Una promesa inquebrantable_

* * *

_**La Promesa**_

Me levanto de mi asiento ante la atenta mirada de Peeta, tomo el pan de la bandeja y le extiendo mi mano invitándolo a que me siga.

—Ven, Peeta. Necesito que me ayudes— toma mi mano sin pensarlo y se levanta de su asiento. Lo guio hasta el horno donde unos momentos antes él estaba haciendo el pan. Aun permanecía prendido y las llamas que desprendía iluminaban toda la habitación.

Coloco el pan en una charola que, supongo, Peeta había utilizado para hornear la masa cruda, y lo meto al horno. Peeta aún continua con la mirada fija en mí y la duda reflejada en su rostro

— ¿Me ayudas? — Le digo entregándole una palilla extra para mover el pan, él la toma sin decir nada— Necesitamos hacer que ese pan se tueste.

Y como si revelara algo detrás de una cortina de humo, la duda se despeja de sus ojos y su rostro, para mirarme ahora con sorpresa.

—Katniss, ¿estás consciente de lo que significa esto? — me pregunta

—Sí, totalmente— me pongo frente a él decidida— quiero hacer esto sí es la mejor forma para hacerte la promesa que no me iré de tu lado.

—Katniss, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres— me dice acariciándome el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Detengo su mano con la mía y la presiono junto a mi rsotro.

—Quiero hacerlo— mi tono de voz no da pauta a que él pueda debatirme. Estoy segura de esto. Aunque mi vida junto a Peeta, es un plan que tiene destinado para mí el Capitolio, quiero hacerlo lo más llevadero posible. Y si logramos hacer el levantamiento en todos los distritos, es la promesa que le haría a Peeta de que, pase lo que pase, trataré de protegerlo y de que sea feliz, así como él lo ha tratado de hacerlo conmigo todo este tiempo.

Él voltea el pan unas veces y yo otras, hasta que por fin el pan esta tostado. Lo saco del horno con la ayuda de unas pinzas y lo dejo en una bandeja para que se enfríe. Corto dos pedazos y me vuelvo hacia Peeta. Le entrego un pedazo a él.

—Con esto, Peeta, quiero hacerte la promesa que siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase— le miro fijamente. Estoy nerviosa y a la espera de lo que pueda ocurrir— no quiero que dudes más acerca de esto

—Katniss, no podría dudar más. Discúlpame si en algún momento dude de tu promesa— toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos— tú sabes que yo siempre me quedaré a tu lado. Nada me pertenece en este momento. Te he entregado mi corazón y mi vida. Puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras.

—Peeta— una extraña sensación me recorre todo el cuerpo. Pronto siento unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero no es de tristeza. Me siento raramente emocionada.

Y cerramos nuestro pacto comiendo de ese pan.

Me lanzo a los brazos de Peeta, quien me recibe y me sostiene fuertemente. Ahora sé que he hecho lo correcto. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan segura en tomar una decisión. Una paz y tranquilidad inexplicables se alojaron en mi pecho. Más allá de la unión de dos personas, es la promesa que le hacía a Peeta, que trataría de regresarle, aunque sea un poco, de lo mucho que él me ha dado.

Cerrando con broche de oro nuestra promesa, levanto mi rostro hasta quedar a unos centímetros del suyo y uno mis labios con los de él, en un beso lento y profundo que afirma cada palabra que nos declaramos hace un momento.

Terminamos el beso pero no hacemos nada por separarnos. Ambos continuamos con los ojos cerrados, bueno por lo menos yo sí. Peeta pega nuestras frentes y lentamente vamos abriendo los ojos.

Peeta tiene una sonrisa que, fácilmente, iluminaria toda la habitación y en sus ojos hay un brillo que nunca había visto en ellos, pero me gusta, lo hace ver más atractivo.

Peeta estaba feliz.

Y aunque mi sonrisa no se podía comparar con la de Peeta, también era lo suficientemente grande, podía sentirla.

Y sin previo aviso, suelto un bostezo sin querer. Peeta solo ríe.

—Ven, vamos a dormir un rato— trata de separase de mi, pero yo me acurruco más en el hueco de su cuello. —Katniss, anda.

—No, aquí estoy muy a gusto— y no miento cuando lo digo. Me podría quedar por horas en esa posición sin cansarme. Peeta vuelve a reír.

—Créeme que yo también estoy muy a gusto contigo aferrada a mí, pero necesitamos un lugar más cómodo para descansar— me dice pero yo no hago ningún intento por moverme de esa posición, y Peeta parece notarlo— Bueno entonces tomaré otras medidas— y pasa un brazo por mis rodillas y me levanta fácilmente en brazos. Me aferro instintivamente más a su cuello.

—Creo que de todos modos debo de hacer esto— me dice y sé a lo que se refiere.

—Pero se supone que debemos cruzar en el umbral de la puerta de la casa— le digo riéndome.

—Podemos cruzar el umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto, ¿crees que cuente? así cruzamos una puerta y completamos la tradición, porque no creo que quieras salir de la casa con esta tormenta.

—Creo que tienes razón, podría funcionar así— le digo

—Muy bien, entonces vamos— me dice y me lleva escaleras arriba. Llegamos a su cuarto y cruzamos la puerta entre risas. Camina hasta la orilla de la cama y me deposita en ella suavemente. Él intenta erguirse pero yo, con mis brazos aún alrededor de su cuello, lo jalo, provocando de dejara caer todo su peso sobre mí.

—Te voy a aplastar— me dice poniendo sus brazos a mis costados sirviéndole de apoyo. Pero lejos de aplastarme, su peso encima de mí, me hace sentir protegida.

—No, quédate un momento así, por favor— le pido y él comienza a repartir pequeños besos por mi cuello, y yo cierro los ojos tratando de atesorar la sensación de sus labios en mi cuello. Sus besos poco a poco van subiendo hasta encontrarse con mi boca. Da breves besos a mis labios y entonces en uno de esos, hago presión con mis brazos obligándolo a no separase de mí, creando un beso largo. Y de pronto de separa de mí y nos gira, quedando nuevamente yo encima de él, como hace una horas.

Entonces Peeta suspira profundamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — levanto mi cara descansando mi barbilla en su pecho.

—Nada— me toma aún más fuerte entre sus brazos — solo que aún no me puedo creer que te tenga, otra vez, aquí, entre mis brazos. Cada noche, después de que volvimos del tour de la victoria, anhelaba sentir tu cuerpo… tu calor al lado mío. Pase muchas noches en vela pensando que tal vez, en un momento, ibas a atravesar la puerta y te acostarías a mi lado y así me librarías de las terribles pesadillas que me asechaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, porque sabría que estabas conmigo y no habría nada que temer. —Fija su mirada en mis ojos—Y ahora, has rebasado mis expectativas haciendo el tueste conmigo, prometiendo quedarte a mi lado— desvía un momento la mirada— no sé si me lo merezco.

—Te lo mereces— no sé cómo puede pensar que no se merece esto. Él se merece esto y mucho más.

El problema aquí es que no estoy tan segura de que yo lo merezca a él.

No he hecho más que causarle dolor y sufrimiento, a cada paso que doy, cuando él me ha entregado todo lo que tiene.

Y aún así, él me recibe con los brazos abiertos, como si se tratara de la mejor persona del mundo, cuando estoy muy lejos de ser esa persona. Trato de despejar mi mente. Pero en estos momentos todo eso no importa.

Si él es feliz, yo también lo soy.

Nada puede opacar este momento. Me escondo nuevamente en su pecho, él deposita un beso en mi cabeza. Y así, abrazados y felices, caemos profundamente dormidos. Sin pesadillas y sin preocuparnos de todas las tempestades que estén ocurriendo afuera. En esa habitación solo existíamos él y yo.

Me despierto con el sonido de las aves cantando afuera de la ventana. Había dormido demasiado bien y me encontraba muy descansada y de muy buen humor. Trato de estirarme, pero me es imposible, ya que aún me encuentro prisionera en los brazos de Peeta. Sonrío. Volteo a verlo pero él sigue profundamente dormido. Me deshago del abrazo de Peeta lentamente, tratando de no despertarlo y me levanto de la cama. Camino hacia la ventana y me recargo en el marco de esta, admirando el paisaje. Aunque sigue nublado, ya no cae nieve, y poco a poco se va aclarando más, señal inequívoca que pronto saldrá el sol.

Suspiro lentamente, dejando que mi mente se quede en blanco, como el paisaje que observo a través de la ventana. Disfruto de la tranquilidad que me brinda este momento, algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

Unos brazos rodeándome y un cuerpo pegándose por mi espalda, me sacan de mi ensoñación, sobresaltándome un poco. Pero el aroma de Peeta llega a mí y me tranquiliza.

—Buenos días— me dice Peeta demasiado cerca de mi oído, lo que causa que me estremezca entre sus brazos.

—Buenos días— le contesto el saludo y me relajo entre sus brazos — ¿sin pesadillas?

—Sin pesadillas— me dice— y todo gracias a ti— deposita un pequeño beso en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos un momento así, con sus brazos rodeándome, en silencio, mirando a través de la ventana.

—Creo que debería irme— le digo sin mucho ánimo de hacerlo. No me quería ir de su lado. Aquí me sentía segura, protegida….amada.

— ¿Crees?- me pregunta riendo — No te escuchas muy convencida— afianza un poco más su agarre haciéndome notar cada parte de su cuerpo. Comienza a besar mi cuello y yo como respuesta, cierro los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias.

—Mi mamá puede preocuparse— intento convencerlo a él… y a mí misma.

—Le llamaste por teléfono ayer. Sabe que estas bien. — Otra vez Peeta termina con todos mis argumentos coherentes.

—Tus padres tal vez no tarden en llegar— saco mi última carta y esto parece funcionar.

—Bueno, está bien— suspira resignado, soltando el agarre que tiene sobre mí. — Iré a preparar el desayuno mientras te cambias de ropa— comienza a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

—Peeta— le llamo y él se detiene devolviéndose. Elimino la distancia que hay entre los dos y lo beso, sin darle tiempo si quiera, de que me conteste algo.

Termino el beso, tan rápido como lo inicié.

—En un momento bajo— le digo, él parece anonadado. Le sonrío y camino directamente al baño. Me cambio de ropa y trato, sin mucho éxito, arreglar un poco más mi aspecto. Decido que, por lo menos, estoy un poco más presentable y salgo del baño y de la habitación.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? — le pregunto a Peeta entrando a la cocina. Él solo me sonríe.

—No, ya termine. Siéntate, por favor— me dice y yo le obedezco sentándome en la mesa. Sirve los platos y se sienta a mi lado a comer. No decimos ni una palabra en el trascurso del desayuno. Terminamos y me ofrezco a lavar los platos, Peeta se pone a limpiar la cocina.

—Creo que ahora si ya me voy— le digo secándome las manos con un trapo.

—Te acompaño a la puerta entonces— y me guía a la puerta. Abro la puerta dispuesta a salir y me detengo un poco.

—Muchas gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias— le digo y sin previo aviso, Peeta cierra la puerta, me acorrala en la pared poniendo sus manos en mis costados y desciende a mis labios, besándolos con desesperación. El beso es muy intenso y apasionado. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello en un intento por atraerlo más a mí. Peeta profundiza el beso y su lengua se abre paso por mi boca, creando una lucha con la mía. Paso mis manos por su cabello y cuello, acariciándolos. Peeta va descendiendo sus besos hasta mi cuello y un leve gemido se escapa de mi boca.

—Peeta— lo llamo jadeando. Detiene sus besos y esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

—No me pude controlar— me dice y siento su respiración acelerada en mi cuello— Discúlpame. —Y así, abrazados, esperamos a que nuestras respiraciones vuelvan a la normalidad.

—Peeta, me tengo que ir— le digo pero aún me mantengo abrazado. Él levanta la cabeza quedando a poca distancia de mi rostro. Me sonríe

—Si— me dice y le doy un, último y breve, beso. Por fin lo suelto.

—Nos vemos luego— abro la puerta para ahora si salir.

—Nos vemos Katniss— salgo y él cierra la puerta tras de mí.

Voy de camino a mi casa, pensando todo lo que pasó en casa de Peeta, todo lo que cambió. Fui a ver a Peeta para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien, pero al notar todo el dolor que le había causado opte por tomar la decisión de alejarme de él. Pero no pude hacerlo. Al final derrumbo todas mis barreras, haciéndome notar que yo lo necesitaba como él a mí. Y como promesa de que nunca me alejaría de él, hemos realizado el tueste—Me detengo abruptamente

Me he casado con Peeta.

Me había jurado a mi misma nunca casarme ni tener hijos, permanecer sola por el resto de mi vida. Pero había cambiado ese hecho sin darme cuenta. Y con el hombre que siempre me había jurado su amor eterno. Y a ese mismo al que yo le había hecho tanto daño. Pero no pude pensar en otra cosa mejor para hacerle saber que había ganado, que estaríamos juntos siempre, o por lo menos lo que nos dejara vivir el Capitolio. Y ahora me sentía rara, extrañamente casada… pero más que eso…

… me sentía amada.

En mi rostro se asoma una sonrisa muy grande. Sigo caminando a mi casa. Llego y abro la puerta, Prim corre rápidamente a abrazarme.

—Por fin llegaste— me dice con una sonrisa viéndome a la cara — y por lo que veo, Peeta te trató muy bien— me guiña el ojo.

— ¡Prim! — le regaño, sonrojándome por su comentario.

—Hola Katniss— saluda mi madre caminando hasta donde se encuentra Gale. ¡Dios! Me había olvidado casi por completo del estado de Gale. Me siento culpable. Yo muy feliz con Peeta y Gale sufriendo aquí en mi casa.

—Hola mamá— le devuelvo el saludo siguiéndola hasta llegar a Gale— ¿cómo sigue? — le digo viéndolo.

—Mucho mejor. Solo que ahorita está dormido, le tuve que dar un poco de jarabe para dormir ya que no paraba de preguntar por ti— agradezco a mi madre internamente por eso. Gale hubiera sufrido mucho si se hubiera enterado que me quede con Peeta estando él así— Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte para llevarlo con Hazelle.

—Gracias mamá— ahora si se me escapa el agradecimiento.

—No tienes que agradecerme— me dice restándole importancia con la mano— Ahora ¿cómo te fue con Peeta?

—Yo digo que muy bien — interrumpe Prim entrando a la habitación riendo— ¿no viste la sonrisa que traía cuando llego a casa? — le doy una mirada de regaño. Mi madre solo voltea a verme curiosa.

—Hablamos y arreglamos algunas cosas que teníamos pendientes— obviamente no le voy a contar a mi madre que me había casado con Peeta. Sé que no me diría nada, pero aún así quiero mantenerlo como un secreto, uno que solo Peeta y yo compartamos.

—Me da gusto. Peeta es un buen muchacho, no se merece todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado— me dice. No sé realmente a que se refiere mi madre. Si su sufrimiento es por culpa de los juegos, creo ninguna persona que ha pasado por ellos, se lo ha merecido. Pero si mi madre se refiere a lo que ha pasado por mi culpa, eso es un golpe bajo, que me hace sentir muy mal.

—Catnip— me llama Gale y yo corro a su lado. Abre lentamente sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz.

—Hola — le digo sonriéndole

—Hola de nuevo— me dice Gale.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto tomándolo de la mano.

—Mucho mejor, y más porque estás aquí conmigo— me dice y su comentario me hace sentir mal. Pero por lo menos no se ha enterado de que estuve toda la noche con Peeta.

—Gale, hijo, te preparé algo de desayunar. Así te puedes ir a tu casa cuando quieras— le dice mi mamá trayendo consigo el desayuno de Gale.

—Muchas gracias señora— dice Gale.

—Ven, te ayudo a levantarte— trato de que se apoye en mi para levantarlo evitando que el haga tanto esfuerzo. Le ayudo a ponerse correctamente la camisa y después lo llevo a la mesa para que pueda desayunar.

— ¿No quieres desayunar, Katniss?- pregunta mi madre acercándole un plato a Gale.

—No mamá, gracias. Ya desayuné— Gale me da una mirada curiosa. Yo le ruego al cielo que no pregunte. Pero luego él no le da importancia.

Come en silencio, quejándose de vez en cuando del dolor, yo le tomo la mano como si con eso pudiera aliviar tan solo un poco su dolor. Termina de comer, nos despedimos de mi madre y nos vamos directamente a la Veta. Llegamos a la puerta de su casa y yo hago el amago de irme de vuelta a mi casa.

—Catnip, espera— me toma del brazo todo lo que le permite el dolor de su espalda— quiero decirte algo.

—Sí, dime— le digo enfrentándolo, la mano que antes me había tomado el brazo, ahora está en mi espalda, acercándome a él.

—Bueno, te quería agradecer por haberme defendido de Thread— pienso en mencionarle que también estuvieron ahí Peeta y Haymitch para defenderlo, pero creo que se puede molestar si los menciono.

—No tienes que agradecerme, no podía dejar que te lastimara más— le digo y él se acerca un poco más a mí.

—Y también— continua diciendo— por cuidar de mi— otra vez me vuelvo a sentir culpable, Gale no sé merecía que lo dejara ahí herido, en mi casa— el que te preocupes por mi me hace muy feliz, eso quiere decir que te importo— y entonces inclina su cara hacia la mía. Y sé lo que va a hacer.

Va a besarme.

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Gale besará a Katniss? ¿Katniss lo dejará? ¿Traicionará a Peeta? Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo XD

Aquí está un capítulo más largo, por eso me tarde un poco más en actualizar y más porque hoy me voy al cine! XD

A todos los que pensaron que era el tueste ¿Qué creen? Le atinaron! XD

No sé muy bien como se realiza, pero más o menos trate de escribirlo como me lo imaginaba.

¿Qué les pareció?

Y sigo agradeciendo a todos aquellos que me han puesto en sus alertas, en sus favoritos, me siguen y me escriben reviews! Muchísimas gracias! Sin ustedes esta historia no fuera posible!

_**Griffindor (guest): **_sí, yo también siento que en los libros no le ponen mucha atención a lo que siente Peeta, y creo que eso va porque Katniss casi nunca se daba cuenta XD Muchas gracias.

_**Yuki Ai Ne: **_aquí lo tienes, muchas gracias XD

_**Monogotas2: **_golpear, matar, quemar, todo lo que quieras XD jajaja sii Katniss romántica ¿te lo puedes imaginar? Aquí lo tienes muchas gracias. Saludos!

_**Adriana 2011: **_sii! Tueste, espero te haya gustado muchas gracias!

_**Coraline Kinomoto: **_aquí tienes el tueste! Y veras que pronto Katniss se da cuenta que no le importa Gale _**Zucix: **_jeje aquí tienes! Muchas gracias.

_**Chrushbut: **_creo que Katniss siempre ha tenido la iniciativa de los besos, pero lo importante es que realmente valgan para ella. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, las palabras se las lleva el viento y lo hechos son lo que importa, creo que describiste a la perfección mi postura. Además creo que no sería mala idea que Peeta la enseñara a hornear XD Muchas gracias! Saludos.

_**FluoR0: **_así es! Es el tueste, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias!.

_**LenaPrince: **_aquí lo tienes muchas gracias!.

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha alias Katinga: **_XD me puedo refugiar en la uni! Qué buena idea me acabas de dar! Y si Katniss nos dio muchos motivos para querer matarla! Y qué crees? TUESTE!

_**Lizzy—apb: **_ que bueno que te decidiste a leerlo, me haces muy feliz! Y no te equivocaste, aquí está el tueste. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

_**Magaly: **_que las ansias ya no te consuman! Aquí está el tueste, de todos modos el pan se quemó XD muchas gracias, saludos.

_** : **_si es el tueste!XD Muchas gracias!.

_**Ane—Potter17:**_ si yo tampoco podría ver que Katniss y Peeta se separaran y tienes razón más por Peeta que por Katniss. Muchas gracias.

_**Ale—Jane—Potter alias harrys: **_y ese milagro que me lees? Soy mala, ya lo sabes, y sí, yo te lo dije cuando comenzaste a leer el libro: el karma es genial!

_**CarlaMellark: **_yo tampoco cuestionaría a Collins pero siempre me queda la espinita de la duda en cada escena XD es por eso que hago esto. y ya no tienes que esperar más! Aquí esta. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

Bueno, sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Atte.

KristenRock


	5. Cambios y Descubrimientos

Disclaimer: Ni The Hunger Games ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto solo por diversión, sin fines de lucro

* * *

_Entonces inclina su cara hacia la mía. Y sé lo que va a hacer._

_Va a besarme.  
_

* * *

_**Cambios y Descubrimientos**_

En estos momentos me siento tan culpable con él por haberlo dejado cuando más me necesitaba, que no creo ser capaz de apartarlo. Dejaría que me besara solo para disminuir mi culpa.

Pero entonces traicionaría a Peeta y eso no lo puedo permitir.

Me siento tan confundida.

Casi puedo sentir el aliento de Gale muy cerca de mi rostro.

—Hola muchachos. Me pareció escuchar sus voces— dice Hazelle asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la casa. Me separo rápidamente de Gale.

Hazelle se acaba de convertir en mi salvación.

—Este… yo bueno… me voy, tengo que ayudarle a mi madre con algunas cosas — digo nerviosamente empezando a caminar.

—Muchas gracias, Katniss por todo— me sonríe Hazelle — y dale las gracias a tu madre y a Prim.

—De su parte. Nos vemos— podía ver claramente la mirada de decepción de Gale.

Gale está completamente seguro que lo escogí porque siento algo mucho más fuerte por él que por Peeta. Y quedarme con él esa noche y besarlo, solo confirmaron sus sospechas. Me conoce como nadie y compartimos demasiadas cosas. Lo amo, sí, pero no estoy tan segura de lo fuerte que es ese sentimiento. Pienso que si ese sentimiento fuera muy fuerte, me hubiera impedido continuar algo con Peeta.

Me siento algo confundida.

Pero no puede ser así. Me he casado con Peeta y debe ser lo único y el único que me importe. Con él tengo sentimientos que nunca había experimentado por ninguna otra persona. Además de que de cualquier modo estoy destinada a estar con Peeta.

Llego a la puerta de mi casa sin siquiera darme cuenta.

—Ya llegué— anuncio entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Que bien, hija — dice mi mamá limpiando algunas cosas de la casa.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar? — le pregunto.

—No, está bien. Ya termine — me dice mi madre quitándose el delantal.

—Entonces, me iré a dar un baño — subo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto. Entra Prim detrás de mí, tirándose de panza sobre la cama y apoyándose con los codos, sonriendo.

—Ahora sí, cuéntame, ¿qué pasó con Peeta? — pregunta Prim. Comienzo a desvestirme.

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada, somos amigos — le contesto. La verdad no le quería mentir a Prim, pero por el momento era lo mejor — así que deja bañarme.

—Ya, bueno, luego lo averiguare — se levanta Prim y sale del cuarto. Acabo de desvestirme y entro al baño.

Dejo que el agua recorra todo mi cuerpo dejando que arrate consigo todos los pensamientos que me atormentan, ya que si sigo con eso en mi mente, terminare mas confundida. Termino de bañarme, me envuelvo en una toalla y camino directamente al armario. Me decido por algo cómodo sin verme demasiado fachosa. Trenzo mi cabello y salgo de mi cuarto. Voy bajando las escaleras y me encuentro con mi madre.

— ¿Vas a salir? — pregunta mi madre.

—Sí, necesito unas cosas — le contesto.

— ¿Vas a ir sola?

—No, le llamaré a Peeta para ver si me quiere acompañar.

—Sí, yo preferiría que te acompañara alguien. No me gustaría que anduvieras sola por ahí con ese nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz rondando las calles — sí, mi madre tenía razón, tal vez Thread solo nos este vigilando.

Voy al estudio, lugar que no frecuento mucho y menos desde la visita inesperada del Presidente Snow. Hasta parece que su desagradable olor se quedó impregnado en la habitación. Decido no darle más importancia al asunto y marco el número de Peeta.

— ¿Si, diga? — contesta Peeta, suspiro aliviada porque es él el que me contesta.

—Hola, Peeta, soy Katniss, me preguntaba si querrías ir a la ciudad conmigo

—Sí, claro, encantado de estar contigo— no sé porque pero eso me saca un sonrisa — solo me cambio de ropa y paso por ti ¿está bien? — me dice

—Sí, perfecto, aquí te espero— y cuelgo

Salgo lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, no podía permanecer más ahí. El olor o el recuerdo comenzaban a marearme.

Pasan alrededor de 10 minutos y escucho que tocan la puerta. Me apresuro a abrir.

—Hey — me saluda Peeta. Intenta acercase a mí con la intención de besarme. Yo lo detengo poniendo una mano en su pecho. Él me mira con entre confundido y dolido por mi reacción. Lo jalo para que entre y cierro la puerta tras de él. Echo un vistazo a todos lados de la casa para verificar que ni Prim ni mi mamá nos estén viendo y me lanzo a besarlo, pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Él me recibe gustoso, rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Separo nuestros labios quedando a poca distancia de su rostro, aún abrazados.

—Hola de nuevo — le devuelvo por fin el saludo. Él me sonríe.

—Si así me recibes cada que venga, aquí me tendrás a cada hora— me dice y yo me rio. Ahora es él el que me besa lentamente.

— ¡Hola! — saluda la voz de Prim asustándonos. Me separo rápidamente de Peeta, empujándolo, ocasionando que su espalda choque contra la puerta. Me vuelvo a mirar a Prim que esta parada justamente en medio de la estancia, mirándonos inocentemente y con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara — ¿Qué hacen?

—Este… nosotros — no sé qué decirle, estoy terriblemente nerviosa porque nos ha encontrado en esta situación.

—Solo nos saludábamos— dice Peeta.

—Me encanta como se saludan — dice Prim irónicamente— tal vez yo también tengo que saludar así a mis amigos — dice riendo recalcando la última palabra, recordando lo que le dije hace rato.

— ¡Prim! — Le regaño — Peeta y yo… no somos… es decir — Prim se reía cada vez más de mis intentos — ¡Basta! — le grito pero no para en ningún momento de reír — vámonos Peeta — lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para salir de la casa.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el pueblo sin soltar nuestras manos. La verdad así me sentía bien. Pero tal vez la gente pueda sospechar que pasa algo más entre nosotros. Un momento. ¿Qué no se supone que Peeta y yo estamos comprometidos? Debemos de tener una relación ¿no es así? Me da igual lo que piensen.

Pero entonces vienen a mi mente Gale, Haymitch y nuestras familias. Ninguno de ellos sabe lo que hay realmente entre nosotros. Y creo que no es el momento oportuno para decírselos. Aunque si nos vamos a casar en el capitolio ya no tendremos que ocultar nada.

—Así que… — comienza Peeta — ni Prim ni tu madre saben de… lo nuestro — me detengo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Tu familia lo sabe? — le pregunto un poco temerosa.

—No, no me dieron tiempo de nada. Solo llegaron, se ducharon y volvieron a irse a la panadería. Pero, para serte sincero, no quiero que se enteren — me dice y yo suspiro aliviada.

—Peeta, creo que lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por un tiempo ¿no crees? — me quedo muy atenta a ver su reacción.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo — no puedo evitar volver a suspirar aliviada. Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente — solo, ¿por qué lo quieres así?, no me lo tomes a mal, sólo pregunto.

—No quiero que la gente se meta más en nuestras vidas. Ese pacto que hicimos es solo entre tú y yo, a la gente no le incumbe y no quiero que lleguen a pensar mal de la forma en la que lo hicimos. Pero la verdad no me importa lo que piensen— le digo

—Así que ¿no te importa lo que piense Gale? — me pregunta Peeta deteniéndose nuevamente. No sé qué contestarle. Mi mente me lleva a recordar que hoy, precisamente, Gale estuvo a punto de besarme y yo no lo iba a detener por no herirlo. Pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Peeta. Así que pienso las palabras que le voy a decir detenidamente.

—Peeta, Gale es mi mejor amigo — le digo acercándome — es alguien muy importante en mi vida y la verdad es que no le quiero hacer daño — Peeta baja la mirada tristemente.

—Lo entiendo— me dice Peeta

—Pero… — comienzo tomándole de la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos — tampoco quiero que Gale se interponga entre nosotros. Elegí una vida contigo y en esa vida solo entramos tú y yo ¿sí? — me atrevo a robarle un pequeño beso.

—Está bien— y me sonríe. Seguimos caminando.

—Sabes, quisiera llegar primero por Haymitch para que nos acompañe— le digo.

—Me parece bien — y tomamos rumbo para casa de Haymitch.

_Levantamos a Haymitch y lo arrastramos con nosotros. Se queja, pero no tanto como de costumbre. Todos sabemos que tenemos que discutir lo que pasó y eso no puede ser en ningún lugar tan peligroso como nuestras casas en la Aldea de los Vencedores. De hecho, esperamos hasta que la aldea queda muy atrás para siquiera hablar. Me paso el tiempo estudiando las paredes de tres metros apiladas a cada lado del estrecho camino que ha sido aclarado, preguntándome si se nos caerá encima. _

_Finalmente Haymitch rompe el silencio. _

—_Así que nos vamos todos hacia lo grande y desconocido, ¿no? — me pregunta. _

—_No— Digo — Ya no_

—_Has trabajado en los fallos de tu plan ¿verdad preciosa? — Pregunta — ¿alguna idea nueva? _

—_Quiero empezar un levantamiento _

_Haymitch solo ríe. Ni siquiera es una risa cruel, lo que es todavía peor. Significa que ni siquiera puede tomarme en serio. _

—_Bueno, yo quiero un trago. Aunque hazme saber qué tal te sienta eso a ti_

— _¿Entonces cuál es tu plan? — le espeto de vuelta _

—_Mi plan es asegurarme de que todo sea perfecto para tu boda— Dice Haymitch_. Si tan solo supiera. _— Llamé y cambié el horario de la sesión de fotos sin dar demasiados detalles _

—_Ni siquiera tienes teléfono _

—_Effie arreglo eso — dice— ¿Sabes que me preguntó si quería ser yo quien te entregara al novio? Le dije que cuanto antes mejor._

—_Haymitch — puedo oír la suplica colándose en mi voz. _

—_Katniss — imita mi tono — no funcionará. _

Peeta ha permanecido callado durante todo este tiempo. Tiene un semblante pensativo y preocupado. No debate lo que dice Haymitch pero tampoco hace nada por apoyarme.

_No pueden suceder muchas cosas durante la ventisca. Eso es lo que Peeta y yo habíamos acordado. Pero no habríamos podido estar más equivocados. _Para empezar, en tan solo una noche, nuestra relación había cambiado casi drásticamente. Ahora también la plaza ha sido transformada, repleta de agentes de la paz fuertemente armados. Pero lo más inquietante es la línea de construcciones nuevas, un poste oficial de azotamiento, varias empalizadas y una horca.

Los tres nos quedamos sin palabras ante el escenario que estamos presenciando.

—_Thread es un trabajador rápido — dice Haymitch. _

_A varias calles de distancia de la plaza, veo alzarse un fuego. Ninguno de nosotros tiene que decirlo. Sólo puede ser el Quemador desapareciendo en medio del humo. Pienso en Sae la Grasienta, Ripper, todos los amigos que hacen ahí su vida. _

—_Haymitch, no crees que todos estaban aún… — no puedo terminar la frase. _Peeta se acerca a mí y me toma la mano apretándola suavemente, lo cual agradezco porque siento mis fuerzas desfallecer en ese momento.

—_Nah, son más listos que eso. Tú también lo serías, si hubieras vivido un poco más. — Dice— Bueno, mejor que me vaya a ver de cuanto alcohol de fricción puede prescindir el boticario. _

_Se va con dificultad al otro lado de la plaza y miro a Peeta._

— _¿Para qué lo quiere — Después me doy cuenta de la respuesta — No podemos dejar que lo beba. Se matará a sí mismo, o por lo menos se quedará ciego. Tengo algo de licor blanco apartado en casa._

—_Yo también. Tal vez eso le bastará hasta que Ripper encuentre la forma de volver al negocio— Dice Peeta — Necesito ir a ver cómo está mi familia._

—_Yo tengo que ir a ver a Hazelle — _tenía que llevarle una medicina que mi madre había quedado de darle para Posy.

—Te acompaño. Pasaré a la panadería de regreso a casa.

Encontramos a Hazelle en su casa, cuidando a una Posy muy enferma. Reconozco las marcas de Sarampión

— ¿Cómo sigue? — le pregunto a Hazelle mirando a Posy dormida en su pequeña cama.

—Mejor. Lo Peor ya ha pasado— me dice. No me había percatado de que Gale se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, oculto entre las sombras, con la mirada fija en Peeta y en mí.

—Gale, mi madre dice que podrás estar de vuelta en las minas en un par de semanas — le digo. Él asiente con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra.

—En cualquier caso, tal vez no abran hasta entonces — Dice Hazelle — El anuncio es que están cerradas hasta nuevo aviso — Le echa una mirada nerviosa a su tina de ropa vacía.

— ¿Tú también has cerrado? — le pregunto.

—No oficialmente — Dice Hazelle — Pero todo el mundo tiene miedo a utilizarme.

—Tal vez sea la nieve — dice Peeta por primera vez desde que llegamos.

—No, Rory hizo una ronda rápida está mañana, aparentemente nada que lavar — Rory rodea a Hazelle con sus brazos.

—Estaremos bien— volteo a ver a Gale. No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto solo fortelece su resolución de devolver el golpe. Pero ahora no es el momento, ni tal vez lo será nunca.

Saco un puñado de dinero y la medicina de Posy y la dejo en la mesa.

—Mi madre envía esto — le digo

Salgo de la casa con Peeta tras de mí. No puedo soportar ver su situación. Me hace sentir mal. Me vuelvo a Peeta.

—Tú vuelve. Yo quiero pasarme por el Quemador— le digo. Quiero verificar si realmente todos están bien.

—Iré contigo — dice Peeta determinante.

—No, ya te he metido en bastantes problemas — le digo

—Y evitar un paseo por el Quemador… ¿Eso va a arreglar las cosas para mí? — sonríe y me coge la mano. Juntos atravesamos las calles de la Veta hasta que alcanzamos el edificio ardiendo.

Pensé que ver el Quemador ardiendo en llamas ayudaría en mi decisión de iniciar un levantamiento. Pero la verdad es que ha hecho todo lo contrario. Me hacen sentir más culpable. Les he quitado a mis amigos la única forma que tenían de mantenerse. Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Peeta aumenta su agarre sobre mi mano.

Volvemos a la plaza donde entramos por unos momentos a la panadería. Peeta charla con su padre mientras que yo estoy totalmente perdida, devastada por lo que acabo de presenciar. Salimos con rumbo a mi casa. Llegamos sin contratiempo hasta la puerta de mi casa. Me vuelvo hacia Peeta.

—Katniss, no me gusta verte así — me dice Peeta acariciando suavemente mi rostro.

—Es que no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es mi culpa — siento nuevamente las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos — siento que Snow mando a Thread solo para darnos una lección.

—Katniss, sabíamos que Snow trataría de someternos de algún modo, así que no te culpes

—No sé qué hacer. Me siento tan impotente — comienzo a llorar, y Peeta me abraza fuertemente.

—Sh, calma. Ya encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo, ¿sí? — pero no puedo parar de llorar y Peeta opta por levantar mi rostro y besarme lentamente.

Pero yo necesito más de él.

Así que me aferro a su cuello y lo acerco más a mí. Él entiende la indirecta y profundiza el beso, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Me pone contra la pared, como en la mañana, cuando estábamos en su casa. Acaricio su cabello con ambas manos, enredando mis dedos en él. No hay rincón de mi boca al que su legua no llegue, incitando a la mía a seguir su juego. Acaricia mi cintura con sus manos, lo que provoca que mi blusa se levante un poco, haciendo que sus manos entren en contacto con mi piel desnuda. Bajo mi mano derecha pasando por su cuello y llegando hasta su pecho donde me abro paso por su abrigo y su camisa hasta tocar la suave piel de su pecho, y dejo mi mano ahí, acariciándolo. Peeta suspira entre el beso. Nuestras caderas chocan levemente haciéndome, ahora, suspirar a mí. Siento en su pecho su corazón latir descontroladamente y siento el mío en las mismas condiciones.

No pudo encontrar otra forma mejor para hacerme olvidar.

—Ejem, ejem — carraspea alguien en la puerta. Volteamos a ver sin separarnos. Es Prim, quien solo levanta las cejas señalando la posición en la que nos encontramos. Nos volvemos a mirarnos lentamente y como si una corriente eléctrica nos hubiese pasado, nos separamos sonrojados, tratando de acomodar nuestras ropas. Prim se mete a la casa riendo.

—Este bueno… yo me tengo que ir— me dice Peeta aún sonrojado, con los labios hinchados por el beso y el pelo un poco despeinado, lo que lo hace ver más atractivo.

—Eh, si… nos vemos luego — le digo y él me da un breve beso antes de salir casi corriendo hacia su casa.

Entro a mi casa, cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella. Suspiro, tratando de controlar mi respiración que aún se encontraba agitada. Subo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto.

Prim estaba ahí esperándome.

—Ahora si no me voy a tragar el cuento de que no pasó nada con Peeta — me dice — así que dime ¿qué paso realmente en casa de Peeta?

Me tiene acorralada

Mierda

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Le contará Katniss todo a Prim? ¿Qué hará Prim? ¿Les depara el destino más momentos juntos a nuestros queridos Peeta y Katniss? ¡Descúbranlo!

Como ya vieron, utilice otra vez fragmentos del libro para no perder la historia así que ¿Qué les pareció?

Por cierto el capitulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, ¿les gusta así? ¿o vuelvo a hacerlos como antes?

Sigo y seguiré agradeciendo a todas aquellas personas que me mandan review, me ponen en sus alertas y me siguen… LOS AMARE POR SIEMPRE

_**Zucix: **_por si quieres matar a Katniss… adelante! XD aquí tienes la continuación. Muchas gracias. _**Monogotas2: **_para serte sincera, si pensé mucho en poner la tan ansiada "noche de bodas" pero creo que no es el momento. Katniss debe estar lo suficientemente segura para dar un paso así y es así como tú lo dices, debe de haber antes una preparación. Por otro lado, me gusta la Katniss romántica, en los libros la hace ver una persona muy dura, pero vamos! Es justamente eso! Una persona! así que su lado debe tener. Yo también espero darle calabazas a Gale XD Muchas gracias! _**LenaPrince: **_aquí tienes la respuesta a todas tus preguntas XD Muchas gracias. **Coraline Kinomoto: **para que no mueras de las ansias aquí tienes la actualización, aunque Gale todavía no se entera de nada, pero pronto lo hará. Muchas gracias. _**Lizzy—apb: **_lo del bebe pronto lo descubrirás XD Y aquí tienes un cap. Largo! Espero te guste. Muchas gracias. _** : **_jajaja y vaya que es terca XD Muchas gracias. _**Magaly: **_para que no mueras aquí esta otro! Creo que no le puede decir a Gale que le pertenece a Peeta en cuerpo y alma porque aún no es así, pero te aseguro que muy pronto así va a ser XD Muchas gracias. _**FluoR0: **_jajaja esperemos que a Katniss no le guste duplicar las sensaciones XD Y pronto nos vamos a deshacer de Gale. Muchas gracias. _**Anne—Potter17: **_me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior y si Peeta no sé merece lo que Katniss le hace. _**Lilian Everdeen: **_muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te siga gustando. _**Chrushbut: **_aún no es tiempo de que se entere nadie jeje todo a su tiempo. Muchas gracias. _**Katingas: **_ya sé que te hago feliz, tú también me haces a mi XD _**Ires: **_aquí tienes todo lo que pasó. Espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias

Bueno sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock


	6. Confesiones

_Me tiene acorralada._

_Mierda._

* * *

**Confesiones**

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No pasó nada — le digo un poco nerviosa.

—Vamos, Katniss, eso ni tú te a crees — me dice riendo — bastaba con ver como trataban de devorarse afuera de la casa — me sonrojo inmediatamente. Está bien, no le puedo ocultar más la verdad.

—Prim… — comienzo dudosa — hice el tueste con Peeta — le suelto por fin. Ella se queda como en shock. La boca le llega, literalmente, hasta el piso y me ve de manera incrédula.

—Oh por Dios — logra decir acentuando cada palabra. Se levanta raídamente de la cama hasta quedar sentada al filo de esta — Tienes que contármelo todo —

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? — le pregunto cansinamente. Me sorprendo de lo rápido que supera las cosas.

—No sé, cómo sucedió, o…— se detiene Prim mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados — además ¿por qué la urgencia de ir a ver a Peeta a su casa?

—Sólo quería saber si estaba bien — le digo sinceramente.

— ¿Si estaba bien? — Repite Prim incrédulamente — Katniss, por si no te diste cuenta, Peeta traía una cara que se le caía hasta el suelo de tristeza, no creo que estuviera bien.

—Ya lo sé Prim — le digo sintiendo aún remordimiento — por eso necesitaba verlo.

—Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué se puso así — Si quiero que Prim entienda todo, debo explicarle lo que pasó desde el principio.

—Prim, había planeado escapar con Gale, ustedes, Haymitch y Peeta, por todo lo que está pasando— comienzo recargándome en la pared. Prim me ve fijamente permitiéndome continuar — Pero Gale se resistió cuando supo quien vendría — no necesitaba explicar esa parte, se entendía perfectamente que Gale no quería venir por Peeta — aunque también influyo en su decisión la idea que tiene de iniciar algo aquí en el doce — no era muy seguro mencionar el levantamiento aquí — así que no insistí más con él. Fui con Peeta y como siempre, el me apoyó en todo. Pero entonces sucedió lo de Gale y decidí quedarme con él para ver qué podíamos hacer y también porque me di cuenta lo importante que era para mí. Peeta me encontró en la mañana, antes que todos se despertarán, junto a Gale y comprendió mi decisión y mis sentimientos sin decirle una sola palabra. Así que no dejó que le explicara nada y me mando a dormir — volteo hacia la ventana y mirada se pierde través de ella.

— ¿Iniciar algo con Gale? No sé a lo que te refieras pero luego tendrás que explicármelo — dice Prim sacudiendo la cabeza — Ahora sigue con lo de Peeta.

—Cuando desperté asediada por las pesadillas, en lo único que pensaba era en Peeta. Sabía que, con esta decisión, le estaba causando mucho dolor, así que me urgía verlo. No sabía que le iba a decir o cómo iba actuar, solo me importaba saber cómo se encontraba. Pero entonces, pensando, de camino a su casa, en todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de él…

— ¿Qué? — Me interrumpe Prim — ¿alejarte de Peeta? Katniss…

—Sh, déjame terminar — le detengo.

—Lo siento, continua.

—Cuando llegue, Peeta tenía aún más mala pinta, lo que me hizo aferrarme más a la decisión. Pero entonces cuando le dije mi deseo, fue tal su dolor y el mío también, que me hizo flaquear y termine besándolo — viene a mi mente el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos y me hace suspirar. — Me sentía muy confundida, pero aún no desistía completamente de mi idea. Cuando nos dimos cuenta la tormenta se había hecho mucho más intensa, así que Peeta, amablemente, me ofreció quedarme hasta que la tormenta pasará. Dudé mucho acerca de eso, pero al final, logró convencerme. Subimos a su cuarto y Peeta me dijo que me quedara ahí, mientras el dormía en otro, pero no se lo permití y ambos terminamos durmiendo en su cama.

— ¿Durmieron juntos? — pregunta Prim juguetonamente y con una mirada ¿picara? Que logra que me sonroje. Prim se ríe, pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

—Sí — le contesto — Aunque debo confesarte, Prim, que no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos en una cama — especifico, ya que en la arena, dormíamos juntos en el piso de aquella cueva — lo hicimos casi todas las noches en el tour de la victoria — Prim se queda sorprendida y yo río para mis adentros.

—Está bien. Esto se pone interesante — dice finalmente Prim, frotándose las manos — sigue contando.

—Peeta y yo dormíamos juntos porque nos ayudaban a ahuyentar las pesadillas. Para mí, pareció funcionar nuevamente, pero para Peeta fue todo lo contrario. Me desperté tiempo después porque sentía que él se removía. Gritaba mi nombre y lloraba. Lo desperté y él, me abrazo fuertemente, suplicándome que le prometiera que no me iba a alejar de él. Y lo hice. Le prometí que jamás me separaría de él y volví a besarlo — cierro los ojos un momento.

—Vaya, Katniss, quien iba a pensar que fueras tan desinhibida — me dice Prim — mira que besar a un chico acostados en su cama — me sonroje — continua.

—Como a media noche, sentí que Peeta ya no estaba, así que me levanté a buscarlo y lo encontré en la cocina. Cenamos y platicamos acerca de lo que estaba planeando Gale, pero obviamente sin mencionarlo. Entonces, Peeta me contó su duda sobre la promesa que le había hecho horas antes.

— ¿Y era cierto? — Pregunta Prim, yo le miro con duda — quiero decir, ¿Era verdadera la promesa que le hiciste?

—Sí, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que alejarme de él sería una estupidez. Que lo necesitaba tanto como él a mí. Así que no encontré una mejor forma para reafirmárselo, que hacer el tueste con él. Y así fue como lo hicimos.

—Y luego siguió la noche de bodas ¿verdad? — me dice Prim pícaramente.

— ¡Prim! — le regaño. Por Dios. Nunca había pensado en eso, pero Prim tenía razón, se supone que después del tueste sigue la noche de bodas, aunque Peeta y yo nunca hemos llegado tan lejos, solo unos besos apasionados, nada más.

—Por tu cara, deduzco que no ha pasado nada ¿me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas — le contesto — la verdad es que no hemos pensado en eso — reconozco — por lo menos yo no.

—Aunque supongo que pronto sucederá ¿no?

— ¡Prim! — le vuelvo a regañar. No puede ser que mi hermana pequeña este pensando en eso — Es mi vida intima — espeto

—Bueno, bueno — me dice tratando de tranquilizarme — pero ahora debo cerciorarme de algo. Peeta te ama como no tienes una idea, y todos somos testigos de ello. Pero ahora debo preguntarte ¿y tú a él?

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

La verdad nunca había definido mis sentimientos por Peeta. Sentía algo por él, sí. Pero no me he atrevido a ponerle nombre.

Con él me siento segura, protegida y muy amada, y cuando me besa ¡Dios! Siento que me derrito por dentro y en mi pecho comienza una calidez, que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

¿Amor?

Tal vez lo es.

—No lo sé, Prim — le digo sinceramente — Creo que sí.

—Solo te tengo que decir, Katniss, que aún no te das cuenta de cuánto amas a Peeta — dice e intenta salir de la habitación, pero yo la detengo.

—Prim, por lo pronto, Peeta y yo hemos acordado mantenerlo en secreto, así que me gustaría que así se mantuviera. — le digo y todo queda implícitamente.

—Claro, no te preocupes, yo guardaré su secreto — me sonríe y desaparece de la habitación.

Me tiro en la cama, pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado hasta hoy. Esta charla con Prim me hizo recordar muchas cosas y replantearme otras. Pero la que más me mantiene ocupada, es la última frase que me dijo.

_Aún no te das cuenta de cuánto amas a Peeta._

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Katniss se dará cuenta al fin de que ama a Peeta? ¿Prim le ayudará? ¿Pasara algo más entre Katniss y Peeta? Descúbranlo

Ahh! Ya sé que es un capítulo demasiado corto, pero me gusta que solo sea la confesión a Prim y además de que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir… lo siento! así que lo tomaremos como un resumen XD

Prometo que mañana les subo un capítulo más largo!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han seguido, mandado alertas y review… creo que ya lo saben pero LOS AMO!

_**Monogotas2: **_muchas gracias, en serio, me da gusto que pienses así de mi forma de escribir, me alagas mucho. Creo que no podemos cambiar las cosas XD pero aún así es un excelente libro! Katniss siempre ha sido muy decidida en todo, menos a lo que respecta sus sentimiento y por ende con Peeta, así que es lo que quiero tratar de resaltar, por eso sigo el libro, hasta ya más adelante voy a salirme un poco de la narración normal. Saludos! _**Ires: **_perdón por haberte despertado, pero es que es a la única hora que puedo terminar los capítulos, salvo por algunas excepciones XD. Me encanta que te guste cómo va la historia. Espero que te siga gustando. Muchas gracias. Saludos _**Coraline Kinomoto: **_yo también quisiera que Gale se enterara pero si se entera ya no voy a tener manzana de la discordia XD. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias. _**Ane—Potter17: **_si, imagínate las infidelidades en el primer día! Pero bueno, llegó su salvación. Mi libro favorito también es En Llamas, por eso me decidí a hacer este fic. Muchas gracias! _**Luzy: **_qué bueno que te guste mi historia. Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Muchas gracias! _**Zucix: **_Muchas gracias! Me alagas mucho! Y qué bueno que te hago feliz XD Saludos. _**Chrushbut: **_en este capítulo no te pude complacer de hacerlo largo, pero te prometo que el que sigue si va a estar largo! Y ya ves que Prim no se podía quedar sin saber XD y tienes razón, Gale aún no se da cuenta de que perdió, pero muy pronto sí. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**LenaPrince: **_si tienes razón a Prim le cae bien Peeta XD perdón por no hacer este capítulo más largo. Muchas gracias. Saludos _**CarlaMellark: **_aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero te agrade. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Lizzy—apb: **_muchas gracias! Espero que no te cachen en tu trabajo XD saludos!. _**Magalygro: **_el santo Dios del Pan te escucho y si le contó a Prim XD Y el capitulo que te prometí sea totalmente dedicado a ti. Muchas gracias. Saludos!

A todos ustedes y a los que me leen anónimamente, les vuelvo a agradecer, está historia es por ustedes!

Sin más que agregar, nos vemos mañana

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock


	7. Eventos Inesperados

_**Eventos Inesperados**_

Los días han pasado, las cosas en el distrito van mucho peor. Camino por las calles y la gente me evita. Me siento repudiada. Y tal vez me lo merezco. Gale ha vuelto a casa, casi diario, pero sin más charla de rebelión entre nosotros. Haymitch también se ha pasado por aquí un par de veces, ahora que Ripper ha dejado el negocio temporalmente, se mantiene sobrio por más tiempo, cuidando las reservas que le quedan. Peeta solo ha venido un par de veces y creo que eso se debe a la presencia de Gale.

Puedo recordar la última vez que lo vi.

Gale y yo estábamos platicando, en el porche de mi casa, acerca de la situación actual del distrito y le estaba comentando a Gale sobre lo mal que me sentía por todo lo que estaba pasando. Él trató de darme su apoyo incondicional y paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, pegándome a él. En ese momento llega Peeta y nos ve. Pude ver claramente el dolor en su mirada. Gale en ningún momento retira su brazo de mis hombros, como desafiando a Peeta y yo me siento muy incómoda. Peeta no me da tiempo de decir nada, cuando se disculpa y se va rumbo a su casa. Logro retirar el brazo de Gale de mí delicadamente, esperando no dañarlo por la acción. Después de eso, Peeta no ha vuelto a la casa.

Más tarde, Haymitch viene y me avisa que se acerca la fecha para la sesión de fotos con los vestidos de novia. Esto provoca que la mañana siguiente, lo primero que venga a mi mente, sea la boda y su propósito. ¿De verdad están planeando llevarla a cabo? A mí me daría prácticamente lo mismo, ya que de todas formas Peeta y yo estamos casados, pero ¿será acaso por el beneficio de aquellos del Capitolio? Se prometió una boda, se hará una boda ¿y después nos matará? Cada día me convenzo más de eso ¿también cómo lección para los distritos? No lo sé, tal vez. Salgo al bosque para despejar mi mente.

En el bosque me encuentro a Twill y Bonnie y su fantasía de llegar al Distrito 13, siguiendo mi sinsajo como insignia. Me platican acerca de todos los levantamientos, de la estrategia que planearon cuando Peeta y yo iniciamos el Tour de la Victoria. Y cuando Peeta cayó de rodillas, suplicándome que me casara con él, fue la noche que inició el levantamiento. De cualquier manera, esa noche, no podría ser olvidada. Me doy cuenta que, desde el primer momento, Peeta y yo fuimos títeres, una pieza más en sus juegos. Todos los besos y muestras de afecto, no habrían podido detener lo que se cocía en el Distrito 8.

La peor parte llega, cuando de regreso a casa, me doy cuenta que la verja está electrificada, dejándome solo las opciones de quedarme en el bosque a esperar que la luz se vaya o arriesgarme a saltar la verja. Así que me arriesgo a saltar la verja, provocando que mi peso cayera completamente sobre mi tobillo y mi rabadilla, lastimándolo gravemente. Sin embargo, comienzo a andar a mi casa, escondiendo, lo mejor que puedo, mi cojera. Mi madre y Prim no podían enterarse que estuve en el bosque. Necesitaba una coartada, así que de paso, compro tela para vendas y unos dulces para Prim.

Y con esto me convenzo que estos días no pudieron ir peor.

Entro por fin a mi casa y me encuentro con dos Agentes de la Paz, que están de pie, en el umbral de nuestra cocina.

Está bien, retiro lo dicho anteriormente, si pueden ir peor.

—Aquí está, justo para la cena — dice un poco demasiado alegre. Llego muy tarde para la cena.

Considero sacarme las botas, como lo haría normalmente, pero dudo que lo consiga sin mostrar mis lesiones. En vez de ello, me saco la cazadora húmeda y me sacudo la nieve del pelo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? — Pregunto a los agentes de la Paz

—El Agente de la Paz en jefe Thread nos envió con un mensaje para usted — dice la mujer

—Han estado esperando durante horas — Añade mi madre. Claro, esperando a que no consiguiera volver.

—Debe ser un mensaje importante — digo.

— ¿Podemos preguntar dónde ha estado, señorita Everdeen? — pregunta la mujer.

—Más fácil preguntar, donde no he estado — digo con un sonido de exasperación. Cruzo hacia la cocina, obligándome a usar mi pie con normalidad, aunque a cada paso es insoportable. Paso entre los Agentes de la Paz y llego sin problemas a la mesa. Dejo mi bolsa en el suelo y me vuelvo hacia Prim, quien está muy tensa de pie. Haymitch y Peeta también están, sentados en un par de mecedoras tratando de jugar ajedrez, ambos voltean a verme. Pero yo solo soy consciente de la mirada de Peeta sobre mí. Siento unas ganas terribles de correr a sus brazos y olvidarme, por un momento, de la pesadilla que estoy viviendo. Pero me limito a sostener nuestras miradas, tratando de transmitirle mis sentimientos.

—Así que, ¿dónde no has estado? — Dice Haymitch, sacándome de mi mundo de ensoñación con Peeta.

Y me enfrasco en una pelea con Prim, Peeta y Haymitch, sobre la ubicación correcta del hombre de las cabras. Espero que esto funcione para terminar mi coartada.

—Era definitivamente la este — añade Peeta. Mira a Haymitch y se ríen. Se han dado cuenta de que todo esto es un engaño y tratan de llevarme la contraria para divertirse. Aunque creo que si tiene razón. Fulmino a Peeta con la mirada mientras él trata de aparecer contrito — Lo siento, pero es lo que he dicho, no escuchas a la gente cuando te habla — puedo sentir que sus palabras llevan un doble sentido.

—Pero la gente te dijo que él no vivía allí y otra vez volviste a no escuchar— Dice Haymitch. Creo que estos dos quieren decirme algo.

—Cállate, Haymitch — digo, indicando claramente que tiene la razón.

Haymitch y Peeta se echan a reír a carcajadas y Prim se permite una sonrisa.

—Bien. Que alguien más haga que esa estúpida cabra se quede preñada — digo, lo que hace que se rían más. Y pienso, por eso han llegado tan lejos, Haymitch y Peeta. Nada los echa atrás y sinceramente agradezco por eso.

Miro a los agentes de la Paz. El hombre está sonriendo, pero la mujer no está muy convencida.

— ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? — Pregunta de repente. Mi madre comienza a ver el contenido.

—Oh, bien. —Dice mi madre examinando la tela — Nos estamos quedando sin vendas

Peeta viene de la mesa y abre la bolsa de golosinas

—Oh, caramelos — dice metiéndose uno en la boca lentamente. Maldito Peeta, hace que me den unas terribles ganas de besarlo.

—Son míos — intento coger la bolsa, pero él es más rápido y se la lanza a Haymitch, quien se mete un puñado de golosinas a la boca, antes de pasarle la bolsa a Prim, que está riendo — ¡Ninguno de ustedes merece golosinas!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenemos razón? — dice Peeta muy cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi. Suelto un gritito de dolor cuando mi rabadilla pone objeciones. Intento convertirlo en un sonido de indignación, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que sabe que estoy herida — Está bien, Prim dijo oeste. Yo oí con claridad Oeste. Y somos todos idiotas ¿Qué tal eso?

—Mejor — digo y acepto su beso. Extrañaba de sobremanera besar sus labios, quisiera prolongarlo un poco más, pero no es posible. Le echo una mirada rápida a Haymitch quien nos ve con ojos entrecerrados. Me vuelvo a los Agentes de la Paz — ¿Tienen un mensaje para mí? — les pregunto, Peeta me mantiene rodeada con sus brazos, eso me da la seguridad que necesito.

—Del Agente de la Paz en jefe Thread — Dice la mujer — quería que usted supiera que la valla, rodeando el Distrito 12, tendrá a partir de ahora, electricidad veinticuatro horas.

— ¿No la tenía ya? — pregunto, un poco demasiado inocente.

—Pensó que estaría usted interesada en pasarle esa información a su primo — dice la mujer. Siento a Peeta tensarse ante la mención de Gale.

—Gracias, se lo diré. Estoy convencida de que todos dormiremos algo mejor sabiendo que la seguridad ha arreglado ese fallo — estoy presionando las cosa, lo sé, pero el comentario me da una sensación de satisfacción.

La mandíbula de la mujer se tensa. Nada de esto ha salido como estaba planeando, pero no tiene más órdenes. Asiente secamente en despedida y se marcha, el hombre detrás de ella. Cuando mi madre ha cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos, me dejo caer contra la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Peeta preocupado, tomándome de la cintura para mantenerme derecha.

—Oh, me golpeé el pie izquierdo. El talón. Y mi rabadilla también ha tenido un mal día — me ayuda a ir hasta una de las mecedoras y me apoyo sobre el cojín acolchonado.

Mi madre me saca las botas.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Resbalé y caí — Digo. Cuatro pares de ojos me miran incrédulos — sobre algo de hielo — pero todos sabemos que la casa debe estar llena de micrófonos y no es seguro hablar abiertamente. No aquí, no ahora.

Habiéndome sacado el calcetín, los dedos de mi madre palpan los huesos de mi talón izquierdo y hago un gesto de dolor.

—Debe haber una fractura — dice. Comprueba el otro pie — este parece estar bien — juzga que mi rabadilla debe estar macerada.

Prim es despachada para buscar mi pijama y albornoz. Cuando estoy mudada, mi madre hace una capa de nieve para mi talón izquierdo y lo levanta en un escabel. Como tres cuencos de estofado y media hogaza de pan mientras los demás cenan en la mesa.

Mi madre envuelve mi pie malo y Peeta se presenta voluntario para llevarme a la cama. Empiezo a apoyarme en su hombro, pero me tambaleo tanto que, al final, me lleva arriba en brazos, como aquel día del tueste. Escondo mi rostro en su cuello, embriagada por la calidez que emana. Me recuesta en mi cama suavemente, como si temiera hacerme daño. Me envuelve en las cobijas y se levanta para irse, pro tomo su mano, deteniéndolo.

—No te vayas. Acuéstate conmigo — digo en un ataque de valor.

—No creo que sea conveniente, Katniss

—Por favor — le sostengo fuertemente la mano.

—Casi pensé que habías cambiado de idea hoy. Cuando llegaste tarde para cenar. — estoy confundida, pero puedo adivinar a qué se refiere. Pensó que me había escapado, tal vez con Gale.

—No, te lo habría dicho — era verdad, en eso consistía la promesa que le hice — ¿Por qué no volviste? — le pregunto. Peeta suspira y se sienta en la cama.

—Pensé que tenías cosas importantes que arreglar con Gale — recalca la palabra importantes — No quería importunarlos — puedo encontrar en su voz enfado, celos, y tristeza.

—Peeta — me yergo en la cama hasta quedar sentada a su altura — quedamos que Gale no se iba a interponer entre nosotros — acaricio su rostro tiernamente.

—Lo sé. Pero al ver cómo te tenía abrazada, hizo que se revolviera algo en mi interior — dice Peeta. Puedo apostar a que eran celos — y me daban ganas de…

—Sh — pongo un dedos en sus labios, silenciándolo — No tienes porque sentirte así. Estoy contigo y nadie va a poder cambiar eso.

—No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado gritarle a Gale y al mundo, si pudiera, que estás conmigo — me dice y yo paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo a mi — Sé que sueno posesivo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Lo sé. A mí también me gustaría — y no soporto más la distancia entre nosotros y la elimino posando mis labios sobre los de él. Me separo un poco — No sabes cuánto te extrañé — le digo y lo vuelvo a besar desesperadamente. Profundizamos el beso y nuestras lenguas entran en su, ya conocida, lucha. Sus manos se posan en mi cintura, levantando, un poco, la blusa de mi pijama para acariciarla con total libertad. El beso se vuelve más necesitado y yo me aferro más a Peeta, queriendo sentirlo completamente pegado a mí. Peeta deja mi boca y comienza a repartir besos por mi mandíbula y quedándose en mi cuello. Gimo levemente. Lo jalo hacia mí, haciendo que poco a poco caigamos en la cama, él encima de mí. Cuando siento su peso completamente encima de mí, mi rabadilla pone objeciones.

— ¡Auch! — me quejo y Peeta pone sus brazos a mis costados, apoyándose y liberándome un de su peso.

—Perdón ¿te hice daño? — pregunta Peeta asustado, mirándome a los ojos.

—No te preocupes. Fue el golpe de la rabadilla — Peeta suspira aliviado y se gira hasta caer acostado en el otro lado de la cama. Su respiración es errática y lucha por controlarla.

—Es mejor que descanses — dice y hace el intento de levantarse, lo detengo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

—Duerme esta noche conmigo — vuelvo a insistir.

—Katniss, tu madre y Prim podrían molestarse y podrían sospechar algo

—Por favor — le suplico

—Está bien — se mete debajo de las cobijas y yo rápidamente me acurruco en su pecho, lo que ocasiona que casi al instante se me cierren los ojos

—Quédate conmigo — le digo antes de quedarme dormida

—_Siempre_

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Qué les deparara el destino ahora a Katniss y a Peeta? ¿Alguien más se dará cuenta de su relación? ¡Descúbranlo!

Como les prometí, aquí está otro capítulo! Espero les haya gustado.

¿Les gusto el cambió de la escena? ¿Lo que sucedió todos estos días con Katniss? Háganmelo saber con un review! XD

Mis agradecimientos a todos lo que me dejaron review, me pusieron en sus alertas, me agregaron a sus favoritos y me siguen XD y a los anónimos también los tomo en cuenta! Los Amo!

_**Guest (1):**_ para que no te quedes con las ganas XD y próximamente Katniss si le dirá a Peeta que lo ama! Así que espéralo! Muchas gracias. _**Lizzy**__**—**__**apb: **_jajaja yo también me pregunte quien era la mayor. A mí siempre me ha parecido que Prim maneja mucho mejor las situaciones que Katniss, es por eso que hice eso. Muchas gracias. Saludos!. _**Magaly: **_exacto! Si Katniss se diera cuenta de todo lo que ama a Peeta pasarían muchas cosas! Jeje y te adelanto que van a pasar XD Saludos. Muchas gracias. _**PitaMcC: **_te prometo que todas tus dudas serán aclaradas, porque si te las digo ahorita ya te contaría toda la historia XD Aquí tienes la actualización. Muchas gracias. _**SweetyWeasleyBass: **_XD así que ya sabes, si se te olvida la noche de bodas, tienes a Prim para recordártelo! Y si habrá un lemmon! Un aborto es algo muy fuerte :P y no creo que Katniss pueda recuperarse de eso. Muchas gracias. Saludos! _**Lilian Everdeen: **_jaja de hecho si puedes pensar que la mayor es Prim, pero ya que. Igual ya con esto dejó pensando a Katniss y solo esperemos que ya reaccione. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**LenaPrince: **_jajaja Prim es tan inocente como Katniss, pero la diferencia es que Prim es más abierta y desinhibida y eso se lo quiere pasar a Katniss XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Guest (2) **_yo también quiero un Peeta para mi, pero lastima, el único ya se lo quedó Katniss! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Saludos!

Bueno, tal vez en esta ocasión me tarde un poco más en actualizar ya que voy a trabajar toda la semana, de todos modos haré todo lo posible por actualizarles lo más pronto!

Y ya saben que ustedes y sus comentarios, son el motor que impulsa está historia! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Sin más que agregar, me despido. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Saludos

Atte.

KristenRock


	8. Descubiertos Otra Vez

_**Descubiertos… Otra vez  
**_

* * *

Mi madre me despierta, al parecer, es medio día. Me giro en la cama buscando a Peeta, pero no está. No me di cuenta a qué hora se fue.

— ¿En dónde está Peeta? — le pregunto a mi madre. Supongo que, ya a estas alturas, se dio cuenta que él había dormido conmigo.

—Se marcho un poco más temprano. Dijo que iba a ir a la panadería y más tarde volvía — dice mi madre, recorriendo las cortinas, haciendo que la luz me cegué por un momento. Mi madre suelta un risilla — El pobre se puso pálido, cuando se dio cuenta que lo vi salir de tu cuarto, y entonces empezó a balbucear. Nunca pensé ver a Peeta quedarse sin palabras — Mi madre tenía razón, definitivamente, era algo digno de ver.

— ¿No te molestó descubrir que se quedó aquí? — le cuestiono a mi madre, midiendo su reacción.

—No, la verdad es que no. Pensé que sería bueno que alguien cuidará de ti en la noche, y que mejor que Peeta para hacerlo. Es tu prometido. Aunque la gente pensaría que no es muy correcto, ya que aún no están casados — si mi madre supiera — pero a mí, me parece lindo que velara tu sueño toda la noche — podría jurar que lo dice con tono enamorado, vaya, quien lo iba a decir — Pero bueno, vamos a revisarte ese talón.

—Buenas tardes, dormilona — dice Prim entrando a la habitación, cargada con una charola, que contiene lo que va a ser mi desayuno — Aquí te traigo tu desayuno.

—Muchas gracias, Prim. No te hubieras molestado, yo podría haber bajado — le digo tomando la charola.

—Creo que eso no se va a poder. Necesitas reposo absoluto de ese tobillo. Te quedarás, por lo menos, una semana en cama — me da instrucciones mi madre mientras envuelve, de nueva cuenta, mi tobillo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando verdad? — reclamo

—No, no estoy bromeando. Así que, puedes tomarte esto como unas vacaciones. Suspiro resignada. Bueno, hay que verle el lado positivo a esto. La verdad, si necesito descansar. Comienzo con mi desayuno, me moría de hambre.

—Dichosa tú, Katniss — murmura Prim. —Te dejo para que termines — se acerca a mí y me deja un beso en la frente. Sale de la habitación y mi madre le sigue sin decir nada.

Termino mi delicioso desayuno y dejo los trastes a un lado de la cama. Mi madre, vuelve a entrar al cuarto. Trae consigo el libro viejo de mi padre.

— ¿Terminaste? — pregunta ella y yo asiento levemente con la cabeza. Deja el libro a mis pies y se dispone a recoger los trastes.

— ¿Y ese libro? — Me daban ganas de tomarlo por mi cuenta, pero me trae demasiados recuerdos, no creo ser capaz de afrontarlo.

—Era de tu padre ¿lo recuerdas? — ¿qué si lo recordaba? Por supuesto que sí. Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza, positivamente. Ella toma el libro y se sienta en la cama — Alguna persona de su familia lo inició y él lo continuó, a su debido tiempo. Creo que a él le hubiera gustado que tú lo continuaras — sus ojos se nublan, por un momento, por las lágrimas que se acumulan en ellos — Ya sabes lo que contiene — se quiebra su voz casi al final. Deja el libro en las manos, y pone su mano sobre su boca para esconder sus sollozos. Sale de la habitación casi corriendo. Se fue llorando. Aún no supera, del todo, la muerte de mi padre, aunque ya han pasado muchos años. La comprendo.

No puedo evitar pensar qué haría yo, si Peeta muriera. Creo que reaccionaria peor que mi madre. Simplemente, en ese mismo momento, moriría con él. Ahora no concibo una vida sin él.

Comienzo a hojear el libro. Es una cosa vieja de pergamino y cuero. Está compuesto, página tras página, de dibujos de tinta con descripciones de sus usos médicos. Mi padre añadió una sección de plantas comestibles, que fue mi guía para mantenernos con vida después de que él murió.

He aprendido más cosas por experiencia propia o por Gale, así que, creo que si puedo seguir con esto.

Tocan la puerta y veo a Peeta asomar la cabeza, para luego entrar.

—Hey, ¿cómo sigues? — me dice sentándose en el borde de la cama, frente a mí.

—Mi madre me dijo que me tenía que quedar en reposo por lo menos una semana. Parece que si hay fractura — le digo acomodándome un poco en la cama

—Que mal — dice Peeta — Bueno, tendrás tiempo para descansar. Estos días has estado muy tensa.

—Sí, fue lo mismo que pensé — le digo, me doy cuenta que aún sostengo el libro. A mi mente viene una grandiosa idea — Peeta, me gustaría que me ayudarás en algo.

—Tú dime. Sabes que estoy completamente a tu disposición — dice y yo le sonrío como respuesta.

—Bueno, este libro — pongo una mano en la pasta del libro — ha estado en mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo. Muchas personas han ido añadiendo cosas. Se podría considerar como un manual de platas, usos médicos y esas cosas — Peeta me miraba atentamente — Ahora, mi madre piensa que, a mi padre, le hubiese gustado mucho que yo lo continuará.

—Pero no entiendo en dónde entro yo — me dice Peeta confundido.

—Este libro contiene dibujos exactos de todas las plantas. No creo que mis dibujos malos puedan entrar en este libro. Pero tú, si sabes dibujar, y es ahí donde entras. Yo te voy a ir orientando, acerca de cómo son, y escribiré los usos ¿te parece?

—Pero, siento que es algo muy familiar, no creo que sea conveniente que yo escriba en ese libro — me dice un poco tímido.

—Peeta, creo que… con lo que hicimos, pues… ya te puedes considerar como de la familia ¿no? — le digo, Peeta sonríe ampliamente.

—Si es así, por supuesto que te ayudaré — toma mi mano y la presiona un poco — ¿Te parece si empezamos mañana? Así puedo traerme mis pinturas.

—Me parece perfecto. Muchas gracias Peeta — le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No. Gracias a ti, por permitirme ser parte de tu vida — acaricia mi rostro con sus dedos levemente. Nos quedamos en silencio.

Peeta me ve, fijamente, de pronto, con un semblante serio. Su mano, deja de acariciar mi rostro, para dejar su palma contra mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos, embriagada por la sensación y recargo mi cabeza contra mano. Ambos suspiramos.

—No sabes lo preocupado que estaba ayer, por ti. La angustia que sentí — me dice Peeta — Estaba con Haymitch, cuando vimos que los Agentes de la Paz entraron a tu casa. De inmediato supimos que algo andaba muy mal. Se nos ocurrió llegar aparentando que nos esperaban para cenar. Tu madre, suspiro aliviada. Pasaron las horas y no aparecías, así que yo pensé que…

—Que me había escapado — completo la frase, él asiente con la cabeza.

—Los días que vino Gale a tu casa, aparecieron en mi mente. Pronto todo pareció tomar sentido. Pensé que habías decidido escaparte con él, finalmente — el dolor en su voz fue muy palpable. Baja la mirada con tristeza

—Peeta — levanto mi rostro y ahora soy yo la que acuno su rostro en mis manos, levantándolo — Quiero que entiendas que nunca me iría sin ti, nunca te abandonaría. No romperé mi promesa.

Peeta posa sus labios sobre los míos, besándome lentamente, permitiéndonos reconocernos, sentirnos… pertenecernos. Así nos quedamos por un buen rato. No quería separarme de él.

—Chicos — nos llama Prim desde la puerta, interrumpiéndonos por tercera vez— si no quieren dar un espectáculo, les recomiendo que cierren la puerta — ambos nos sonrojamos — Por cierto — se dirige a Peeta — Bienvenido a la familia — le guiña un ojo y cierra las puerta por nosotros. Peeta se queda anonadado, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

—Peeta — le llamo para que reaccione y me mire. Parece funcionar — le tuve que contar a Prim nuestro secreto.

— ¿Qué? — me ve sorprendido.

—Parece que ella sospechaba, así que hizo todo lo posible por sacarme la verdad.

—Bueno — comienza Peeta ya más tranquilo — supongo que, después de lo que vio, era muy difícil que no sospechara.

—Sí — le doy la razón — Necesito bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, ¿podrías avisarle a mi madre o a Prim, para que vengan a ayudarme? — le pido.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude yo? — me dice Peeta en un tono muy sugestivo, a la vez que alza las cejas.

— ¡Peeta! —me sonrojo profusamente. Me hizo pensar en lo que Prim me dijo acerca de la noche de bodas.

—Es broma — se ríe Peeta, al ver mi expresión — Iré a ver a quien encuentro — se pone de pie, hace el intento de salir, pero lo detengo. También me pongo de pie, con algo de dificultad.

—Peeta ¿Has pensado… que tú y yo… este…estemos juntos? — vaya, ni yo me entiendo.

— ¿Qué no se supone que estamos juntos? — Peeta se ríe de mis intentos.

—Si… bueno… sabes a lo que me refiero — le doy una mirada significativa.

— ¿Quieres decirme que si yo deseo estar contigo, de otra forma? — pregunta ya sin reír.

—Si — le susurro y me vuelvo a sonrojar.

Fuera de todo pronóstico, Peeta se acerca mucho a mí y pone una mano en el arco inferior de mi espalda, acercándome, si se puede, más a él. Hunde su rostro, en el hueco de mi cuello, e inspira.

—No sabes el poder que tienes sobre mí — recorre mi cuello, ascendentemente, con su nariz — Lo que te deseo — murmura y me besa el cuello. Cierro los ojos y suspiro — lo que me cuesta controlarme.

—Peeta — susurro su nombre. Él se separa inesperadamente de mí

—Pero no voy a presionarte con algo que, tal vez, no te sientas segura — me acaricia el rostro — quiero que, cuando pase, ambos estemos de acuerdo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, yo te esperaré el tiempo que necesites — me besa delicadamente — Por esa razón, no había tocado el tema. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿a qué debo que hables de esto?

—Ayer que le conté a Prim sobre lo nuestro, salió el tema de la noche de bodas. Prim me pregunto si lo habíamos hecho, pero sinceramente yo, no había pensado en eso — le cuento.

—No te preocupes. Pasará cuando tenga que pasar — me dice muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Muchas gracias, Peeta — me lanzo a abrazarlo y él, como siempre, me recibe con los brazos abiertos. Otra prueba más de que, Peeta, es único. Y puede que, otro recordatorio, que me dice que no lo merezco. Alejo de mi mente ese pensamiento.

—Voy a avisarle a tu madre, para que te ayude — me dice soltándome y depositando un breve beso en la comisura de mis labios. Camina hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación. Me quedo embobada, viendo por donde acaba de desaparecer Peeta.

Al poco rato, entra mi madre al cuarto, yo ya estoy prácticamente desnuda, así que solo me ayuda a quitar las vendas de mi tobillo. Me ayuda a bañarme sin más contratiempos. Salgo de la ducha y me ayuda a caminar hasta el ropero. Decido qué ponerme y me cambio, mientras ella acomoda las vendas limpias que me va a colocar. Tocan la puerta cuando me estoy terminando de cepillar el cabello.

— ¿Se puede? — se escucha la voz de Peeta preguntar desde afuera.

—Sí, claro. Adelante — le concedo.

—Bueno, no sé si te gustaría que te ayudará a bajar, digo, para que no te aburras aquí arriba — me dice Peeta.

— ¿Si puedo bajar? — le pregunto a mi madre, quien ya casi termina de colocar las vendas.

—Creo que sí. Si Peeta es tan amable de ayudarte, claro.

—Encantado — dice y mi madre le da una sonrisa y se va, yo estoy sentada en la orilla de la cama, dispuesta a levantarme — ven — me dice Peeta tomando mi mano. Me pongo de pie, con su ayuda, y él pasa un brazo por mi cintura, yo rodeo su cuello. Pienso que va a ayudar a apoyar menor el tobillo, pero en vez de eso, suelta mi mano y pasa su brazo por detrás de mis rodillas y me eleva en brazos. Me lleva así hasta la escalera, donde empezamos a bajar. Me detengo a observarlo detenidamente. Todo rasgo de niño, en él, ha desaparecido. Sus facciones se han endurecido y en su cara, ha comenzado a salirle un poco de barba, que lo hacen ver muy sexy. ¿He dicho sexy? Por Dios. Toda esta plática de la noche de boda y eso, comenzaron a encender en mí, una necesidad. Pero no una cualquiera.

Una necesidad de Peeta. ¿Otra?

Recorro su cuello con la mirada, y me dan unas ganas tremendas de besarlos. No me detengo y lo hago, comienzo a besar su cuello lentamente. Peeta se detiene en seco a media escalera. Aprovecho para ir subiendo mis besos a su mandíbula. Puedo sentir que él suspira y a continuación cierra los ojos. Llevo la palma de mi mano hacia su mejilla, girando su rostro hacia el mío y lo beso en los labios, con devoción. Él me corresponde de la misma forma.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunta Peeta un poco aturdido.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo besar a mi esposo cuando yo quiera? — le digo, continuando besando su mandíbula.

—Nunca me habías llamado así — me dice Peeta.

—Pues lo eres ¿acaso no te gusta? — pregunto.

—Me encanta — me dice y vuelve a atacar mis labios. Se vuelve a detener, separándose.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto confundida por su actitud.

—Aquí, cualquiera puede vernos — dice Peeta volteando hacia arriba, buscando a mi madre, creo yo.

—Mi madre está en su cuarto y Prim ya lo sabe, así que no hay nada que temer — le digo y parece que lo convenzo, pues se lanza a mis labios nuevamente.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — dice una voz proveniente del final de la escalera.

No es Prim, no es mi madre.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Quién será? ¿Katniss por fin se entregará completamente a Peeta? ¿Alguien más está destinado a enterarse? ¡Descúbranlo!

Les traigo este capítulo cortito, aprovechado que es domingo y estoy nuevamente en cama muriendo del dolor. Fue lo más rápido que pude actualizar.

Ahora sí, puede que, para el próximo me tarde un poco más, pero igual, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad les actualizaré!

Y seguimos agradeciendo a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo en dejarme un review, me ponen en sus alertas y sus favoritos. Y porque no? También a los que solamente me leen, para ver si algún día se animan a escribirme. XD

_**LenaPrince: **_XD y lo que te falta ver de Katniss! Volverá con más pilas para gastar con Peeta XD. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Guest (1): **_por esas tres veces que has leído mi historia, muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos _**Guest (2): **_muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos _**Magaly: **_XD de nada. Por cierto, que no te de miedo subir tu fic, te aseguro que es grandioso, animo! Y si tienes dudas en cómo subirlo, no dudes en avisarme y trataré de ayudarte jajaja ahora imaginate lo que va a pasar con Katniss y Peeta, cuando ella esté totalmente recuperada. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Guest (3) **_si tienes razón, sería muy interesante ver que piensa la familia de Peeta sobre su relación con Katniss, veré que puedo hacer XD. Muchas gracias. Saludos! _**Katingas: **_tú solo tienes que preguntar y si.. soy genial XD tqm _**Chrushbut: **_tus sospechas son muy ciertas, Haymitch está sospechando jeje creo que ya enteraste de quién se trata en esta ocasión. Muchas gracias. Saludos _**Monogotas2: **_jeje a mí también me ha pasado que FanFiction no reconoce mi Nick XD, pero lo bueno fue la intención. Tienes mucha razón, ellos son los próximos a enterarse y de uno ya viste de qué forma. Muchas gracias! Saludos _**Lizzy—apb: **_espero no haberme tardado mucho, aquí tienes una actualización. Pero aún les falta mucho que superar a nuestros protagonistas, pero te aseguro que vienen escenas buenas. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Ires: **_pienso que Peeta ya tiene muy claro hasta dónde quiere llegar con Katniss, solo que no la quiere presionar tanto, por eso la de la decisión parecer ser solamente Katniss. El problema con Gale es que, Katniss le tiene mucho cariño y bueno tú debes de imaginarte lo difícil que es XD este fic trata de ver el punto de vista de Katniss, desde otra perspectiva, siguiendo el libro o eso intento XD Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Ale Mellark alias Harrys: **_para que no andes de desesperada y nop… aún no va a salir Finnick, aunque próximamente sí. Jajaja no serías capaz de hacerme nada ya sabes porque XD.

Como ya se dieron cuenta hay muchos _**Guest **_así que si les suena la contestación quiere decir que son ustedes! Me comentaron (Monogotas2) que también pasaron por lo mismo, quiero cree que sea su caso jeje. Bueno me avisan para darles el crédito que se merecen.

Soy una romanticona empedernida y me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir una pelea entre dos personajes que me gustan, por eso mis cap. Son miel derramándose sobre hojuelas XD

Bueno sin más que agregar, nos vemos en la próxima.

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock


	9. Interrupciones

— _**¿Qué está pasando aquí? **_

_**No es Prim, ni mi madre.**_

_**Esto no podía estar pasando**_

* * *

_**Interrupciones**_

Peeta y yo no separamos inmediatamente, asustados.

— ¡Haymitch! — decimos. Prim, aparece detrás de él, tapándose la boca con la mano para que no se pueda ver su sonrisa. Haymitch voltea a ver a Prim luego a nosotros esperando una explicación.

— Creo que se estaban besando — dice Prim con un toque de ironía, Haymitch la voltea a ver sorprendido y vuelve después a nosotros.

— ¿Acaso hay algo que no sepa? — Pregunta Haymitch con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados — Primero, ustedes dos en las escaleras, queriéndose devorar el uno al otro, luego tu pequeña e ingenia hermana, diciendo ironías, ¿de qué me he perdido?

— Bueno… nosotros… — intento decir, volteo a ver a Peeta pidiendo ayuda, pero él parece que se ha quedado en shock.

— Bueno yo me iré a mi cuarto. Con permiso — dice Prim y sube las escaleras, haciéndonos a un lado, a Peeta y a mí.

— Estoy esperando — nos dice Haymitch impaciente.

— ¿Se lo contamos? — susurra muy bajito Peeta, esperando que solo yo lo escuche — porque puede que no nos deje en paz.

— Sí, tienes razón. Además, Haymitch es nuestro mentor, algún día se tendría que enterar — susurro igual. Ambos volteamos a ver a Haymitch quien nos mira con las cejas levantadas.

Peeta termina de bajar las escaleras, conmigo en brazos, pasando junto a Haymitch. Va directamente hasta la sala y me deposita en un sillón de una sola pieza. Él se sienta en el respaldo.

— Haymitch, siéntate por favor — le digo y él obedece un poco dudoso. La verdad no sé cómo comenzar, ni que le voy a decir. Me he quedado, literalmente, sin palabras. Peeta lo nota.

— ¿Quieres que comience? — me pregunta sosteniendo mi mano. Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio? — pregunta Haymitch.

— Bueno… primero que nada — comienza Peeta — la razón por la que… Katniss y yo nos estábamos besando, fue… — está nervioso y eso no pasa diario.

— Ya sé — interrumpe Haymitch — están practicando para que la actuación de su boda quede fabulosa. — se ríe — Bueno chicos, déjenme felicitarlos por lo bien que les está quedando — Peeta me mira desesperado.

— No es así — debate Peeta. Haymitch se queda en silencio — nosotros…

— Peeta y yo nos casamos — suelto de pronto, cansada de tantas vueltas al asunto. El silencio hace acto de presencia, haciendo que mis palabras se puedan escuchar con un pequeño eco.

Pienso que Haymitch nos va a ver sorprendido. Pero no es así. Contra todo pronóstico, Haymitch nos mira como evaluándonos. Pasando la vista entre Peeta y yo. En silencio. La verdad es que me desespera que no diga ni una sola palabra.

— ¿No vas a decirnos nada? — le pregunto, presionándolo para que diga algo.

— ¿Qué esperas que diga, preciosa? ¿Felicidades? — dice riendo irónicamente.

— ¿No te sorprende? Porque no lo pareces — le cuestiona Peeta.

— La verdad, si me sorprendí cuando los vi besándose en la escalera, pero luego pensé que si Katniss lo estaba haciendo, era porque había pasado algo — explica Haymitch — Debo felicitarte chico, por fin la tienes a tu lado. Eres la prueba viviente del que persevera, alcanza— ríe estruendosamente.

Peeta y yo nos volteamos a ver, entre confundidos y aliviados.

— Pero debo decirles que me alegro por ustedes — nos dice Haymitch con una sonrisa — en serio.

— Gracias Haymitch — decimos conjuntamente Peeta y yo.

— Bueno, creo que les traeré unos bollos que horneé en la mañana — dice Peeta levantándose del respaldo. Me da un beso en la frente y camina, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina. Haymitch me voltea a ver, de pronto, muy serio.

— Preciosa, debo preguntarte ¿por qué lo hiciste? — Pregunta directamente Haymitch — El chico te ama profundamente, de eso no hay duda, creo que ese es su motivo, pero ¿y el tuyo?

Me esperaba esa pregunta, pero no tenia con certeza la respuesta. Hay veces en las que no se la respuesta y otras en las que creo tenerla. Pero nunca me había detenido a pensarlo hasta descubrirlo.

— No lo sé. Todo comenzó porque le hice una promesa a Peeta de nunca separarme de él — le digo.

— Eso no lo dudes. Los planes del Capitolio para ustedes dos son muy claros — dice Haymitch. Me fastidia saber que el Capitolio ha trazado una vida para Peeta y para mí, algo que a mí me hubiera gustado hacer yo misma — pero aquí la pregunta sería ¿Qué sientes realmente por el chico? — pregunta Haymitch. Eso tampoco me había detenido a analizarlo.

— Es difícil de explicar. De algún modo, Peeta me llena, lo necesito de alguna forma. Ya no puedo ver un futuro sin él — estas palabras salen directamente de mi corazón, no me he detenido a pensarlas.

— Entonces ¿lo amas? — cuestiona Haymitch muy interesado.

— Puede ser — le contesto. Aún no me siento lista para hacer una afirmación de tal magnitud.

— Preciosa, sea lo que sientas por él — se detiene buscando cómo decir las siguientes palabras — por favor, no lo lastimes. Él chico no se merece sufrir.

— Lo sé — estoy más que consciente de eso — haré todo lo posible para que estemos bien — nos quedamos callados porque Peeta entra a la sala con unos panes y té. Se dispone a servirnos.

— Entonces, supongo, que ya no se sienten presionados por la boda que les está organizando el Capitolio — dice Haymitch mordiendo un bollo. Peeta y yo nos tensamos.

— La verdad, es muy incomodo que el Capitolio nos obligue a casarnos — contesta Peeta — yo hubiera querido hacerlo a mi modo.

— Ya veo. Pero eso ya no depende de ustedes — resuelve. Damos por terminada la conversación de la boda y su reciente descubrimiento.

Mi madre y Prim, bajan y comienzan a preparar la comida. Les pedimos a Haymitch y a Peeta que se queden a comer y ellos acceden. Peeta le ayuda a Prim a poner la mesa, mientras Haymitch me ayuda a llegar a la mesa. Ya estamos todos sentamos, comiendo tranquilamente, cuando tocan la puerta fuertemente.

Me tenso inmediatamente.

Puede que los Agentes de la Paz vengan a arrestarme, tal vez ya se dieron cuenta de que ayer andaba en el bosque o tal vez por nueva orden de Thread o del presidente Snow. Un sudor frio me recorre completamente. Peeta nota mi tensión y me toma fuertemente la mano. Le agradezco ese gesto con la mirada. Mi madre se dispone a abrir.

— Señora Everdeen — es Rory, el hermano de Gale. Suspiro con alivio — me manda mi madre para ver si tenía un poco más de medicina.

— Sí, claro. Pasa — le dice mi madre y se va a la cocina para buscar algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo está Posy? — le pregunto

— Mi madre dice que está mucho mejor, solo queda un poco de fiebre — me explica.

— Toma — le dice mi madre entregándole medicina y algo de despensa — llévale eso a tu madre y dile que así está bien.

— Muchas gracias — sale muy contento. Mi madre cierra la puerta y se sienta de nueva cuenta en la mesa.

— ¿Y cómo está tu amigo Gale? — me pregunta Haymitch, siento a Peeta tensarse. Suelta mi mano y siento un frio colarse entre mis dedos.

— Supongo que ya está mejor, creo que ya va a volver a las minas — le explico.

— Ese muchacho tiene suerte de que no lo hayan matado — dice Haymitch. Simplemente yo no hubiera permitido que me lo arrebataran. — ¿Cómo sigues de tu tobillo?

— Mejor. Parece que la medicina está haciendo efecto —

— La medicina y los cuidados de Peeta — comenta Prim. Trato de callarla con la mirada, pero se muestra inmutable — se quedó toda la noche a cuidarla — Haymitch suelta una gran carcajada.

— Vaya, entonces no estaba tan equivocado, si te quedaste a dormir con ella — le dice a Peeta — se me hizo muy extraño que ya no bajarás. Vaya que si aprovechas las oportunidades — Prim y él seguían riendo, mientras nosotros nos sonrojábamos.

— Peeta ¿tus padres no se molestaron porque no llegaste a noche? — le pregunta mi madre, aliviándonos del incomodo momento.

— Bueno, mi padre no me dijo nada, pero mi madre si se molestó. Creo que es normal en ella. Nunca le he dado gusto en nada — le dice Peeta encogiéndose de hombros.

Nos disponemos a terminar nuestra comida. Haymitch se despide y se va a su casa, supongo, a ponerse ebrio, pero luego recuerdo que le faltan las provisiones de Ripper y elimino la idea. Prim se encarga de recoger los platos y mi madre sale para conseguir algunas cosas que le hacen falta. Peeta y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

— Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya — anuncia Peeta — tengo que ir a la panadería a ayudar un poco con el cierre — asiento con la cabeza, aprobándolo

— ¿Te quedarás esta noche? — le pregunto.

— No lo creo. A mi madre tal vez le moleste que no le ayude en la mañana en la panadería. Te prometo que vengo en cuanto me desocupe — me dice acercándose para besarme. Yo lo recibo gustosa.

La verdad no quiero que se vaya. Las pesadillas en la noche no me dejaran dormir y solo con su presencia puedo ahuyentarlas. Pero tal vez tenga razón, su familia se puede molestar, además no me conviene hacerme de enemistad con ellos.

Nos estamos besando, cómoda y tranquilamente en el sillón, cuando un carraspeo nos interrumpe.

— En serio ¿siempre los tengo que interrumpir? — Pregunta Prim fastidiada — ¿no conocen las habitaciones? A este paso van a terminar con mi inocencia.

— Pues, hay veces, que empiezo a dudar si realmente tienes — le responde Peeta, Prim solo ríe negando con la cabeza, luego se vuelve a mí — ¿quieres que te lleve arriba para que descanses? — me pregunta.

— Claro, si no te molesta

— Para nada — y como es habitual, me carga en brazos y sube conmigo las escaleras. Me recuesta en la cama, con cuidado. Besa mi frente, pero yo necesito algo más, así que lo jalo hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran.

— Te extrañaré — me dice Peeta.

— Yo también — la verdad, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo — no tardes mucho.

— No. Te lo prometo — y ahora si se va.

La semana va pasando. Peeta llega en las mañana a dejarnos un poco pan, para luego irse a la panadería. Vuelve siempre más tarde, para ayudarme con el libro, ya sea en mi cuarto o que me ayude a bajar a la sala.

Esta tarde nos quedamos solos, pues mi madre y Prim se fueron al Distrito a comprar provisiones. Estamos en mi cuarto tirados en la cama, trabajando en el libro. Es un trabajo silencioso y absorbente que me ayuda a mantener la mente apartada de mis problemas. Me gusta mirar sus manos mientras trabaja, esas manos que cuando me acarician me siento es las nubes, que tienen el poder suficiente para amasar y hornear, haciendo que una página en blanco florezca con golpes de tinta, añadiendo toques de nuestro libro previamente negro y amarillento. Su expresión habitualmente relajada es reemplazada por algo más intenso y lejano que sugiere todo un mundo encerrado dentro de él. He visto fogazos de eso antes: en la arena, o cuando habla a una multitud, o aquella vez que apartó de un manotazo las armas de los Agentes de la Paz que me apuntaban en el Distrito 11. No sé qué pensar de ello. También me vuelvo un poco obsesionada con sus pestañas, en las que habitualmente no te fijas porque son tan rubias. Pero de cerca, a la luz del sol que llega oblicua por la ventana, son de un claro color dorado, y largas que no sé como evitan enredarse todas cuando parpadean.

Peeta deja de sombrear un capullo y alza la vista tan de repente que me sobresalto, como si me hubiera pillado espiándole, algo que de una forma extraña tal vez estuviera haciendo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — No me esperaba que me preguntara eso. Pero la verdad es que si.

— La verdad es que si — le confieso sonrojada.

— Bueno, yo estaba hablando del dibujo — me quede sin palabras —pero ya que no lo has visto por estar viéndome a mí, se acepta — dice riendo.

— ¡Peeta! — le doy un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

— Está bien — se queda en silencio y voltea a verme — Sabes, creo que es la primera vez que hemos hecho algo normal juntos.

— Sí — estoy de acuerdo. Toda nuestra relación ha estado teñida por los Juegos. La normalidad nunca fue parte de ella. —Está bien para cambiar.

— Sí, es un cambio muy bueno, espero — me dice volviéndose al dibujo para terminarlo. Me muevo en la cama tratando de acomodarme, pero siento un tirón y dolor recorrerme la espalda. Suelto un quejido de dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — me voltea a ver preocupado Peeta.

— Me duele un poco la espalda. Debe ser por la posición o el golpe de la rabadilla — le digo.

— Sí, puede que sea por eso — concuerda Peeta.

— Creo que mi madre me dio una crema para eso — busco en el cajón de la mesita de noche, junto a mi cama, y saco un pequeño frasco. Abro el frasco para verificar. La crema, a pesar de los ingredientes que contiene, tiene buen olor y consistencia.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerla? — pregunta Peeta extendiendo su mano a mí.

— No me vendría nada mal — le digo entregándole el frasco.

— Muy bien. Acuéstate boca abajo — le obedezco sin rechistar. Peeta se levanta de la cama para llegar al lado donde me encuentro yo. Escucho que abre el frasco y se frota las manos con le crema. Siento la cama hundirse cuando Peeta se hinca en ella. Pone una rodilla a los lados de mis piernas. Levanta un poco mi blusa y comienza a untar crema por toda mi espalda. Se me escapa un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción. Sus manos hacen maravillas en mí.

Parece que a Peeta se le dificulta llegar hasta la parte alta de mi espalda por la molesta blusa. Se me ocurre una idea.

— Peeta, podrías voltearte un momento, por favor — me hace caso y se baja de la cama, dándome la espalda. Me levanto un poco y me quito la blusa. La sostengo contra mi pecho y me vuelvo a recostar boca abajo. De este modo, mi espalda queda totalmente desnuda. — Ya puedes voltear — le aviso a Peeta. Lo escucho tragar saliva ruidosamente. Se queda sin moverse por un rato — ¿Peeta? — le llamo para que reaccione.

— Eh… sí, claro — toma de nueva cuenta el frasco para untarse más crema y vuelve a colocarse en la posición en la que estaba hace unos momentos. Comienza a masajear mi cuello, haciendo movimientos circulares, bajando lentamente a mis omoplatos, donde se queda un tiempo para después seguir con el resto de mi espalda. Se entretiene en mi cintura por algún tiempo, acariciándola como cuando me besa. Mantengo los ojos cerrados, para mantener más la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel. De pronto, Peeta detiene el movimiento de sus manos y a continuación siento sus labios posarse detrás de mi cuello. Me sorprendo un poco, pero la sensación me hace rendirme inmediatamente. Sus manos acarician mis costados lentamente deteniéndose por un momento a la altura de mis senos. Baja sus labios paseándolos por toda mi columna haciendo que me estremezca bajo sus labios. Se separa solo un poco para volver a besarme el cuello. Siento la necesidad de besarlo, así que giro la cabeza y me levanto un poco, buscando sus labios, hasta encontrarlos. Él entiende mi intención y me facilita la tarea, girando también la cabeza, buscando el contacto, dejando caer un poco su peso sobre mí. Nuestros labios se encuentran en un beso apasionado. Peeta deja mis labios y vuelve a deleitarse con mi cuello.

— Peeta — gimo cuando una de sus manos roza el nacimiento de mi pecho. Peeta al escucharme se separa rápidamente junto a la cama con la respiración entrecortada.

— Katniss, lo siento… creo que me sobrepasé — me dice con una expresión asustada y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Me levanto de la cama sosteniendo mi blusa contra mi pecho, tapando lo necesario. Camino lentamente hasta él, sin apartar nuestras miradas. Cuando llego, paso mi mano por detrás de su nuca y lo atraigo hacia mí para besarlo. Lo vuelvo a besar desesperada y apasionadamente. Sinceramente, no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy cegada por las sensaciones del momento. Peeta corresponde mi beso y toma mi cintura desnuda con sus manos, acercándome a él. Bajo mi mano por su cuello, lentamente, hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa, los cuales desabrocho con un poco de dificultad. Cuando la camisa está totalmente desabrochada, Peeta, me ayuda a deslizarla por sus hombros hasta que cae al suelo. Despego nuestros labios un segundo para poder admirarlo. Su pecho, ese que ha sido mi almohada muchas noches, es más esplendoroso desnudo, de lo que me imaginaba. Lo acaricio bajando mi mano libre por toda su longitud. Peeta suelta un suspiro y cierra los ojos, y cuando los vuelve a abrir, puedo ver esa mirada que hace cuando se concentra, aquella que me gusta mucho y que ahora solo va dirigida a mí. Me toma de la cintura y me vuelve a pegar a él para besarme. Me pierdo en sus labios y dejo que el mundo gire. Sus manos buscan el borde de mi blusa y lo toman para empezar a tirar de él y sacarme la estorbosa prenda. Yo no lo detengo.

Justo mi blusa iba a caer al piso cuando…

— ¿Catnip? ¿Estás ahí? — pregunta la voz que, reconozco como la de Gale, detrás de la puerta. Peeta y yo nos separamos de golpe, volteando a ver la puerta asustados. Me aferro instintivamente más a mi blusa.

— Eh… si Gale, espera un momento, por favor — le consigo decir a Gale, después de un momento. Me coloco de espaldas a Peeta para ponerme la blusa, él levanta su camisa del suelo.

— Metete al baño — le pido a Peeta y él me ve como si no me hubiera entendido.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta sorprendido.

— Solo hazlo — no le doy tiempo de decir nada más, pues lo empujo al baño y cierro la puerta.

— Catnip ¿Hay alguien contigo? — pregunta Gale tocando la puerta.

— Ehh… — no le contesto nada. Me acuesto en la cama lo más rápido que puedo — ya puedes entrar Gale — Abre la puerta y entra.

— ¿Estás bien, Catnip? — me pregunta observando toda la habitación, en busca de algo raro.

— Sí, lo que pasa es que no estaba presentable — le explico.

— No importa, siempre estás hermosa — él me dedica una sonrisa y se sienta en la cama muy cerca de mí. Me pasa un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Obviamente no le voy a decir que no lo iba a recibir semidesnuda con Peeta, conmigo, en las mismas condiciones.

— No es cierto, Gale — me sentía mal por él, pero no quiero que sufra.

— Bueno, como sea — se acomoda mejor en la cama — Me encontré a tu mamá y a Prim y me dijeron que te habías lastimado el tobillo.

— Sí, me resbale en un poco de nieve — intento excusarme, pero sé que con Gale mantener esa mentira, es imposible. Él suelta una carcajada.

— Vamos Catnip, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Esa, ni tú te la crees — me dice. Lo sabía.

— Pues eso fue lo que pasó — le digo rudamente para que deje de molestar.

— Está bien, no voy a discutir contigo — se rinde — y ¿cómo estás?

— Pues dice mi madre que es una fractura, espero ya poder caminar al terminar la semana — le digo.

— Me hubieras avisado cuando pasó y yo hubiera venido a cuidarte — se acerca nuevamente a mí — así como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

— Gale, no ha… — intento decir, pero la puerta del baño, abriéndose estruendosamente, me interrumpe. Peeta se asoma por el umbral recargándose, con la camisa a medio abrochar. Mi boca se abre mientras lo observo detenidamente.

— No hace falta que te molestes, Gale — le dice directamente — yo la puedo cuidar — su tono me decía que ha estado escuchando el coqueteo de Gale y ahora está sumamente celoso.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Le pregunta a Peeta para luego dirigirse a mí — Pensé que estabas sola.

— Gale…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — me pregunta Gale muy dolido, levantándose de la cama

— Gale, por favor — intento detenerlo.

— No, Katniss — y sale del cuarto dando un portazo. Peeta me ve detenidamente y yo veo por donde se fue Gale, ambos nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio.

— Será mejor que me vaya — me dice de pronto Peeta, terminándose de acomodar la camisa.

— Peeta… — puedo sentir la molestia en su voz cuando me habló.

— Entiendo que quieras esconder lo nuestro para que la gente no se entrometa, y estoy de acuerdo — hace una pausa — pero, empiezo a sospechar de que todo esto lo mantienes por Gale — me quedo callada. Es verdad. Sé que si Gale se entera de lo que pasó con Peeta, puede reaccionar mal y sinceramente, no quiero que salga lastimado — El silencio otorga — dice Peeta finalmente.

— Peeta, no es lo que crees — trato de excusarme pero las palabras no brotan.

— Creo que sientes algo más por Gale — el dolor en sus palabras es muy notable. No puede ser que le esté haciendo esto a Peeta.

— No… — comienzo.

— Ya llegamos — anuncia Prim abriendo la puerta de golpe.

— Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos — camina hacia la salida.

— ¿No te vas a quedar hoy a cenar? — le pregunta Prim deteniéndolo.

— No. Puede que mis padres se molesten si no llego. Además, no quiero causar problemas — esa última frase me caló. Sale de la habitación sin despedirse. Prim se queda viendo confundida y se vuelve a mí.

— ¿Qué pasó? — me pregunta Prim.

— Piensa que nuestro secreto lo mantengo solo por Gale, porque siento algo más por él.

— ¿Y es así? — cuestiona Prim.

— La verdad es que no me gustaría lastimar a Gale, él ha sido una parte importante en mi vida.

— Pero Gale siente algo por ti y si no le dices, solo vas a lograr que se haga más ilusiones — me dice Prim acertadamente.

— No lo sé, Prim

— Entonces ¿quieres decir que tú también sientes algo por Gale? —

— Quiero decir, el siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. La verdad es que cuando lo azotaron fue lo peor que me haya podido pasar. De ahí me di cuenta que lo amaba. Pero no puedo comparar lo que siento por Gale a lo que siento por Peeta. Hoy te puedo confesar que amo a Peeta, es la verdadera razón por la que me uní a él, pero tengo miedo. Es muy confuso.

— Pues será mejor que pongas en claro tus sentimientos, Katniss. No puedes jugar con los dos — me dice Prim.

— Tengo que arreglar esta situación — le digo decididamente.

— Suerte con eso, Katniss — me desea Prim y me deja sumida en mis pensamientos.

Suspiro resignada. Cómo puede ser posible que las cosas cambien en un instante. Hoy estaba a punto de entregarme completamente a Peeta. Claro, no estaba totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero aún así, estuvo a punto de pasar. Y luego, llega Gale, por desgracia o por fortuna, y hace que Peeta y yo terminemos peleados.

Definitivamente, tengo que arreglar esto.

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Qué hará Katniss para arreglar este problema? ¿Le dirá por fin a Gale que se casó con Peeta? ¿Peeta y Katniss tendrán algo que ver? Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo.

Espero no haberme tardado mucho en subir el capítulo, pero hoy aproveche que mi jefe lindo estaba de buenas y sin gente XD y me puse a escribir… espero les haya gustado.

Antes de continuar, quisiera pedirles una disculpa por los horrores que cometí en el capítulo anterior. Me pasé a revisarlo y me sorprendí y me dije a mi misma: "mi misma, ¿qué estas escribiendo?" y mi misma me contestó: "es que ya tenías mucho sueño, eran las 3:40 a.m. y no carburabas bien" y así pasó. Espero en este no cometa tantos XD

También un Guest (espero que si me sigues leyendo me digas quien eres), me hizo ver un error que tengo de la parte del libro, donde se explica que el libro de plantas, pertenece a la familia de la madre de Katniss y no de su padre, como yo lo escribir. Una disculpa y muchas gracias a quien me lo hizo ver XD pero ya saben era para que se viera más emocionante XD.

Muchísimas gracias a quien me escribe, me pone en sus favoritos, en sus alertas y me siguen… estoy más que agradecida, de verdad, sin ustedes está historia no sería posible… y ¿por qué no? A los que me leen anónimamente, para que como el comercial de coca cola zero, se animen a escribirme XD

_**Monogotas2: **_XD lo de la parte del nombre de Katniss veremos cómo queda cuando suceda lo que tenga que suceder jeje para que te esperes en los próximos capítulos. Y ¿ya viste? Ya comenzaron con la preparación de su gran noche XD te he de confesar que me cuesta trabajo escribir partes como está, así que espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Andrey du Lac: **_qué bueno que te animaste a escribirme! Créeme si yo me encontrara un panadero con esas características no dudaba en robármelo, porque tienes razón, ya Peeta es de Katniss XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**LenaPrince: **_jeje te falló por poco, no era Gale, era Haymitch, pero ya vez que Gale por poco y se entera. Dime quién no se ha dado cuenta que Peeta es tan sexy! XD. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Coraline Kinomoto:**_ tienes razón, Gale no llegaría preguntando eso, creo que llegaría golpeando al pobre de Peeta. No te preocupes, ya están en la preparación, así que de que van a estar juntos, te aseguro que si XD. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**CarlaMellark: **_para que no te termines tus uñas y no encuentres con que arañar a Gale, aquí está otro cap. XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Ires: **_XD pobres abejitas, las he dejado sin su panal. Pero ya ves que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, Katniss parece dudar aún, así que esperemos que deje sus dudas y se dedique totalmente a Peeta, como debe de ser y a Gale lo mande muy lejos XD. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Minafan: **_que feo que andes mal de tu brazo :S, espero que te recuperes pronto! Échale muchas ganas! Pues mira que Gale si estuvo a punto de enterase y de qué forma! Aunque termino interrumpiendo una escena bastante interesante, te prometo que Katniss lo va a mandar muy lejos. Muchas gracias. Saludos y recupérate pronto. _**Magaly: **_pues ya viste el momento que les hizo pasar Haymitch. Ahora espero que si me haya salido la pelea, como te digo, fue un poco difícil pero pues parece que sí quedó ¿qué te pareció? ¿Faltó más drama? Creo que tienes razón, falta alguien que le saque celos a Katniss y que mejor que Delly, veré que puedo hacer. Y mi problema es de mis rodillas, bueno ahorita solo de una, me la acaban de operar y estoy presentando algo de complicaciones. Muchas gracias. Saludos! _**Lilian Everdeen:**_ para que ya no sigas con la duda XD. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Chrushbut: **_le atinaste! Fue Haymitch! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas gracias. Un abrazo. Saludos. _**Zucix: **_muchas gracias por el apoyo, lo que pasa es que tengo un problema con mi rodilla, ya me la operaron, pero estoy presentando complicaciones. XD primero se tenía que enterar Haymitch, tal vez el padre de Peeta se llegue a enterar un poco más adelante y casi casi que todos entran así, como Pedro por su casa. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Ane**__**—**__**Potter17: **_jeje hoy si te identificaste! Y para que no te quedes con la duda aquí tienes el cap. Espero te guste. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Pulga Mellark: **_qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior y para que no tengas más ansias aquí está otro. XD Espero te guste. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Akatsuki84: **_jajaja te prometo que pronto harás esa cuenta regresiva, por lo menos en este cap. Casi lo logras XD. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**EllaCampbell: **_iuju! Tengo una fan brasileña! Claro que si me importa! Todo me importa! Muchas gracias por leerme! Es un gran honor! Y para que no te quedes ansiosa! Muchas gracias. Saludos. _** : **_jeja pues fue Haymitch, espero te haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Katingas: **_pues si tú ya te la sabes! Siempre me los adivinas bien. Y que te pareció la escena sensualona? Estuvo muy chafa? Tqm! _**Luz: **_jajaja pronto lo van a hacer, ahorita solo están en la preparación! Aquí está otro cap. Espero te guste. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Guest: **_muchas gracias por hacerme ver mi error XD _**Katniss Luz: **_jeje ps fue Haymitch y creo que si fue muy incomodo, mira que hasta Peeta quedarse sin qué decir XD. Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Lizzy**__**—**__**apb: **_acertaste! Es Haymitch! No tienes que cambiar nada XD aquí está la actualización. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

Esta vez me hizo muy feliz que más gente me comento! Muchas gracias!

Bueno como ya se dieron cuenta, este cap. Trae una escena medio sensual y quisiera que me comentaran qué les pareció. Le sigo con ese tema, lo desarrollo más o de plano lo corto?

Espero no tardarme para el próximo capítulo, todo dependerá de qué tanto trabajo tenga, pero prometo que será lo más rápido posible!

Sin más que agregar, me despido.

Saludos

Atte.

KristenRock


	10. Sorpresas y Reconciliaciones

_**Sorpresas y Reconciliaciones**_

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde la visita de Gale y desde entonces no ha vuelto. Mi madre dice que tal vez volvió a su trabajo en las minas y a ver qué puede hacer para mantener a su familia. Mi madre aún le sigue mandando provisiones a Hazelle, en espera de que, por lo menos, esto le ayude en algo.

Peeta se sigue pasando en las tardes, como de costumbre, ayudándome a bajar o trabajando en el libro. No he podido aclarar las cosas con él, por lo que mantiene su trato distante y frío. Me duele mucho su actitud, pero es comprensible. No puedo juzgarlo. Solo esperar a que por fin pueda encontrar las palabras adecuadas y que el tiempo me ayude a sanar las heridas que le he causado.

Ha llegado el fin de mi reposo, mi madre vendrá en cualquier momento para revisar mi tobillo. La mañana se me ha pasado demasiado lento para mi gusto. No he despegado la vista de la ventana. Mis pensamientos me llevan a tratar de averiguar nuevas pistas sobre el Distrito 13 o ayudando a la causa de traer abajo en capitolio. Esta semana sin poder andar, se me ha hecho desesperante. Salgo de mis pensamientos pues escucho que tocan suavemente la puerta.

— Adelante — digo claramente para que puedan oírme. Se abre la puerta mostrando a un Peeta sin expresión alguna.

— Tu madre dijo que ahorita venía a revisarte — me dice, en su ya típico, tono frío y se detiene a unos pasos de la cama, midiendo su distancia.

— Está bien — nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo.

— ¿Quieres trabajar mientras en el libro? — me pregunta señalando el libro que descansa en la mesa a un lado de la cama.

— Sí, sería buena idea — le digo. Hago un espacio en la cama, invitándolo silenciosamente a unirse a mí en la cama. Peeta parece dudar un momento pero luego se acerca para ocupar el espacio que hice para él. Por lo menos de esta forma puedo tenerlo cerca, aunque me gustaría tanto que me estrechara en sus brazos, como solía hacerlo. Pero en estos momentos no se me permite pedirle eso. Peeta toma el libro de la mesilla y comienza a hojearlo, centrando toda su atención en él.

No puedo más con esta situación. Necesito hacer algo.

Pongo mi mano en el libro, desviando la atención de Peeta hacia mí. Me mira confundido.

— Peeta, tenemos que hablar — le digo decididamente.

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar — me dice tajantemente con su tono frío. Pero no me voy a echar para atrás.

— Por favor, necesito explicarte… — le suplico

— Katniss, no necesito saber nada — su mirada se torna triste — es muy notorio que sientes algo por Gale pero no quiero escucharlo de tus labios. Me dolería demasiado.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que siento algo por Gale después de lo que hicimos? — le pregunto.

— Estás confundida, puedo verlo. No te voy a obligar a estar conmigo si no estás segura.

— Peeta hice el tueste contigo por una razón — le tomo el brazo — quiero estar contigo.

— Pues parece que no es así — murmura Peeta.

— Peeta, yo… — intento debatirle pero mi madre entra al cuarto.

— Ya llegue — dice mi madre sonriéndonos a los dos — vamos a revisar tu tobillo.

— Yo esperaré afuera — dice Peeta y sale del cuarto rápidamente, sin darme tiempo de replicar. Suspiro resignada.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunta mi madre viéndome de forma curiosa — He notado que actúan muy extraño — comienza a quitar las vendas.

— Surgieron un malentendido entre Peeta y yo — le digo un poco cortante. Mi pecho se comprime al recordarme la situación con Peeta.

— Solo espero que puedan solucionarlo. En verdad parece afectarles mucho — mi madre tiene razón, nos estamos haciendo mucho daño con esta situación y es algo que debemos detener. — Bueno parece que tu tobillo está mucho mejor. Ya puedes andar, aunque trata de hacerlo con moderación, aún puede estar muy débil — termina de decir mi madre.

— Hasta que por fin — digo con un gesto exagerado de las manos — Muchas gracias, de verdad — le digo a mi madre. Ella me sonríe levemente

— ¿Quieres que le llame a Peeta para que venga a ayudarte a bajar? — me pregunta mi madre, recogiendo las vendas que había usado.

— No, quiero darle la sorpresa — le digo levantándome.

— Entonces, deja te ayudo a llegar a la escalera — me da la mano para que pueda apoyarme mejor. Me deja al inicio de las escaleras y me apoyo en el pasamanos para bajar lo más lentamente que puedo.

Me detengo a media escalera porque escucho a Prim y a Peeta hablar en susurros. Por más que pongo atención, no logró escuchar con claridad lo que están diciendo, así que bajo más escalones. Ahora puedo verlos a ambos claramente. Peeta está dándome la espalda, mientras que Prim está de perfil a su lado. Ninguno de los dos se ha percatado de mi presencia. Siguen hablando.

— No sé qué hacer, Prim — le dice Peeta en un tono de desesperación. Se lleva ambas manos a su rostro, ocultándolo por un momento — La amo, pero no puedo obligarla a estar conmigo — dice lastimeramente. Prim trata de consolarlo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Mi corazón se comprime con sus palabras. Le estoy causando mucho dolor y prometí que no lo haría. Quisiera bajar las escaleras corriendo y lanzarme a sus brazos para decirle que no tengo dudas, que con él quiero estar. Pero me quedo ahí, parada, sin hacer nada. Prim se percata de mi presencia y golpea a Peeta en el hombro para que voltee. Ambos me miran sorprendidos.

— Hey — les digo casualmente, rogando porque no piensen que lo he estado escuchando.

— ¿Qué haces, Katniss? — me pregunta Prim.

— Pues mi mamá me ha dejado bajar. Parece que ya estoy mejor — Peeta sale de su sorpresa y sube la escalera hasta llegar a donde me encuentro. Me toma del brazo para que pueda apoyarme mejor.

— Que bueno, Katniss. Me alegro — me dice Prim con una sonrisa — iré a la cocina — y desaparece.

Peeta me ayuda a bajar, con cuidado, los escalones que me faltaban. Pero en el penúltimo escalón, mi tobillo pierde fuerza, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, tambaleándome. Cierro los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero por fortuna Peeta me jala hacia él, haciendo que choque contra su pecho. Abro los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada sorprendida de Peeta. Me desvío un poco hasta sus labios entreabiertos. Nacen en mí unas ganas terribles de besarlo. Estos días sin él, han sido una tortura. Se ha vuelto mi adicción. No soporto más y lo atraigo para besarlo. Él está sorprendido, pero unos movimientos después de mis labios, y se rinde, correspondiendo mi beso. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mí, pegándome más a él.

— Katniss… — Peeta susurra mi nombre dulcemente. Eso me basta para silenciarlo con otro beso.

Me toma en brazos, sin dejar de besarnos. Instintivamente me aferro a su cuello. Camina hasta llegar a la sala y se sienta en un sillón y me acomoda en su regazo. Nos separamos conectando instantáneamente nuestras miradas. Puedo ver un brillo extraño en su mirada. Es un buen momento para decirle lo que siento.

— Peeta, yo… — comienzo pero escuchamos a mi madre bajar las escaleras. Peeta me acomoda rápidamente a su lado en el sillón.

— Peeta, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? — le invita mi madre.

— Muchas gracias, pero creo que no puedo aceptar. Mi padre me espera para que le ayude en algunas cosas de la panadería — le explica.

— Que lastima — le dice mi madre — Bueno, entonces prométenos que mañana si te quedarás.

— Me encantaría — le dice Peeta con una sonrisa — Será mejor que me vaya, mi padre debe de estar buscándome.

—Si, cuídate Peeta — le despide mi madre y se va a la cocina.

—Te veo mañana — me susurra y sale de la casa.

Cenamos y nos vamos a dormir. Ahora que ya puedo caminar puedo ir a donde quiera. Decido que lo mejor es buscar a Peeta a primera hora de la mañana, para terminar con todo este mal entendido. Peor me despierto para encontrar a Venia, Octavia y Flavius, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritan — ¡Llegamos pronto!

¿Justamente tenían que llegar hoy? Pensé que Haymitch los había atrasado por lo menos tres semanas más. Pero había llegado a hora de la, no tan esperada, sesión de fotos. Mi madre colgó todos los vestidos, así que están listos, pero para ser sincera no me probé ninguno. Aún me parece repugnante que el Capitolio quiera organizar mi boda con Peeta. No es el hecho de que me quieran unir a Peeta, sino el modo en que lo están haciendo.

El equipo está rebosante de noticias, de las que habitualmente intento desconectarme por todos los medios. Pero entonces Octavia hace un comentario que capta mi atención. No es más que una observación pasajera, en realidad, sobre cómo no pudo conseguir langostinos para una fiesta. Sus comentarios hacen que me dé cuenta de que en algunos distritos ya ha habido levantamientos. El Distrito 4, con el pescado; Aparatos electrónicos del 3 y por supuesto del que ya sabía: el Distrito 8.

Quiero preguntarles más, pero Cinna aparece dándome un abrazo.

Abajo el salón ha sido vaciado e iluminado para la sesión de fotos. Effie se la está pasando dándole órdenes a todo el mundo, manteniéndonos a todos, siguiendo el horario. Probablemente eso es bueno, porque hay seis vestidos y cada uno requiere su propio velo, zapatos, joyas, maquillaje, entorno e iluminación. Lazos color crema y zapatos rosas, tirabuzones. Pesada seda blanca y mangas que caen desde mi muñeca hasta el suelo. En cuanto la imagen ha sido aprobada, vamos directos a prepararnos para la siguiente. Me siento como masa, siendo moldeada y dada una nueva forma una y otra vez. Ya es el último y Cinna solo está viendo los detalles. Quisiera poder hablar un minuto a solas con él. Las pisadas de alguien entrando al salón nos desvían. Es Peeta. Se ha quedado parado como una estatua, pasmado en la entrada al salón. Sus ojos me recorren de arriba a abajo y su boca se abre ligeramente. No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante la intensidad de su mirada.

— ¿Peeta? — le llama Cinna riendo un poco.

— ¿Eh? — le responde Peeta sin apartar, ni un segundo, la vista de mí.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — le pregunta Cinna divertido. Peeta sacude la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento — se disculpa sonrojado — La mamá de Katniss pregunta si gustan quedarse a cenar.

— Bueno nosotros… — comienza Cinna.

— Nada de retrasos — le corta Effie — tenemos que irnos para el Capitolio inmediatamente. Les urge la sesión de fotos — se gira hacia nosotros — Mis queridos vencedores fue un gusto volver a verlos. Espero nos podamos ver en algunos meses — se despide Effie saliendo del salón — Iré a darle las gracias a tu madre, Katniss.

— Nos vemos, Effie — logramos decir.

— Chicos, yo también me despido — dice Cinna dándonos un abrazo — Espero verlos pronto. De todos modos, prometo llamarlos — camina hacia la salida — Por cierto, ya puedes cambiarte, Katniss — me dice sin voltear atrás.

— Muchas gracias, Cinna — le grito, esperando me haya escuchado.

Hasta que por fin termino la sesión. Estoy muy cansada y hambrienta. Pero ya luego descansaré. Ahora a retomar mis planes.

Tomo de la mano a Peeta y lo jalo para que me siga escaleras arriba hasta mi cuarto. Llegamos y cierro la puerta tras de nosotros. Me quito los zapatos, casi aventándolos. Suspiro aliviada. Mi tobillo estaba resintiendo todo el día los zapatos. Trato de quitarme el vestido, pero el cierre se encuentra en la parte trasera y no lo puedo alcanzar bien. Peeta solo me ve, sin hacer nada.

— Peeta, ¿me ayudas a quitarme el vestido? — le pregunto recogiendo mi cabello. Me ve sorprendido y traga saliva ruidosamente.

— Claro — me dice y yo me pongo de espaldas a él. Siento sus manos temblorosas posarse al inicio del cierre para luego bajarlo lentamente, ocasionando que sus manos rocen con la piel desnuda de mi espalda. Ese toque envía una sensación muy cálida a todo mi cuerpo. Respiro profundamente cuando siento los labios de Peeta besar pausadamente la piel expuesta de mi cuello, ascendiendo hasta mi barbilla y repitiendo el mismo proceso. Sus brazos me aprisionan por la cintura, pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Levanto mi mano izquierda para poder tocar su nuca y acariciar su cabello. De pronto necesito urgentemente que me bese. Así que lo jalo hacia mis labios. Nos besamos con devoción, ardientemente, liberando nuestros deseos reprimidos durante estos días. Su mano izquierda deja de aprisionar mi cintura y se aventura por dentro del vestido hasta llegar a mi abdomen para acariciarlo lentamente. Me giro hasta quedar frente a él, sin romper el beso ni un solo segundo. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos vuelven a descansar en mi cintura.

— Ya está la cena. Katniss. Peeta — nos llama mi madre desde abajo. Nos separamos con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Pegamos nuestras frentes.

— Peeta, no quiero seguir en esta situación contigo — le digo.

— Para serte sincero, yo tampoco — me dice dándome un breve beso.

— Solo quiero que sepas que mi vida es tuya y que nadie va a poder separarnos — le confieso por fin.

— Katniss, tú tienes todo de mí. Nunca lo dudes — me dice sonriendo.

— Te extrañé — se me salen las palabras sin pensarlo. Esto no es muy común en mí, pero Peeta hace que salgan a flote.

— Yo también, no sabes cuánto — nos volvemos a besar pero ahora pausadamente.

— Me voy a dar un baño, para quitarme todo esto — le digo separándome y caminando al baño.

— Está bien. Te espero abajo — agarra el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿No quieres ayudarme? — le digo intentando sonar seductora. Era mi turno de hacerle una propuesta como la del otro día y que él quedará sorprendido. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Peeta elimina la distancia que había puesto y me acorrala contra la pared el baño, poniendo sus manos en mis costados.

— Katniss, estás jugando con el poco autocontrol que tengo, preciosa — me susurra y besa mi cuello pasa luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mi respiración se acelera — mejor te espero abajo — me dice y sale del cuarto, sin esperar una respuesta.

Me meto a la ducha aún con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Es increíble lo que Peeta provoca en mí. Y creo que puedo decir que yo también le provoco lo mismo. Pero aun no estoy lista. Dejo que el agua caiga por mi cuerpo, tranquilizándome. Termino de ducharme y me visto con una pijama y bajo para poder cenar. El olor de la cena hace que mi estomago se queje por comida. En la mesa ya están sentados mi madre, Prim y Peeta, charlando animadamente. Cuando me ve, Peeta, se levanta caballerosamente y me ofrece una silla. Prim y mi madre sueltan risillas cómplices.

La cena transcurre entre pláticas acerca de los vestidos y el colegio de Prim. Cuando acordamos, ya se ha hecho tarde. Peeta se despide y me ofrezco a acompañarlo a la puerta.

— Que tengas buena noche — me dice Peeta despidiéndose.

— Si te quedarás conmigo, te aseguro que si la tendría — mi atrevo a decir. Peeta solo ríe.

— Sabes que me encantaría. Pero no puedo.

— Entonces ¿puedes hacer algo por mí? — le pregunto

— Lo que sea — me dice sin dudar.

— Bésame — le pido. Me aprisiona entre la pared y su cuerpo y desciende a mis labios, besándolos apasionadamente. Le respondo de igual manera. Vaya que si sabe cumplir mis deseos.

— ¿Algo más? — susurra a poca distancia de mis labios, algo agitado.

— Creo que con estoy puedo sobrevivir parte de la noche — le digo.

— Te veo mañana — me dice y se va rumbo a su casa.

Voy cojeando hasta mi cuarto. La verdad con todo el ajetreo, mi tobillo está comenzando a resentir. Además de que estoy muy cansada. Así en cuanto llego a mi cama, me quedo profundamente dormida. Me despierto horas después por una pesadilla en la que estaba vestida de seda pero rasgada y embarrada, mientras corría por el bosque huyendo de unos mutos.

No puedo seguir durmiendo, así que me preparo para salir en busca de alguien para compartir mis temores. Tienen que ser Peeta o Haymitch, pero Peeta puede que esté en la panadería, así que me encamino a buscar a Haymitch. Hablamos acerca de los rumores de los levantamientos y del Distrito 13. Aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día podamos iniciar algo aquí en el doce.

Prim viene a casa del colegio borboteando de excitación. Los profesores anunciaron que hoy había programación obligatoria.

― ¡Creo que va a ser tu sesión de fotos!

― No puede ser, Prim. Sólo hicieron las fotos ayer. ― Le digo.

― Bueno, eso es lo que alguien oyó.

Tengo la esperanza de que se equivoque. No he tenido tiempo de preparar a Gale para nada de esto. Aunque puede imaginarse que lo del Capitolio es mentira, puede que sospeche lo que realmente pasa con Peeta y conmigo. No le puedo decir la verdad. No aún.

Cuando nos reunimos alrededor de la televisión a las siete y media, descubro que Prim tiene razón. Es cierto, ahí está Caesar Flickerman, hablándole a una apreciativa multitud en pie delante del Centro de Entrenamiento sobre mis próximas nupcias. Presenta a Cinna, quien se convirtió en una estrella de la noche a la mañana con sus trajes para mí en los Juegos, y después de un minuto de charla amigable, nos dirigen para que prestemos atención a una pantalla gigante.

Ahora veo cómo pudieron fotografiarme ayer y presentar el especial esta noche.

Inicialmente, Cinna diseñó dos docenas de vestidos de novia. Desde entonces ha habido el proceso de reducir el número de diseños, crear los vestidos y elegir los accesorios.

Aparentemente, en el Capitolio, ha habido oportunidades para votar por tu favorito a cada etapa. Todo esto culmina con imágenes mías en los seis vestidos finales, que estoy segura que no llevó nada de tiempo insertar en el espectáculo. Cada imagen se acompaña de una inmensa reacción de la multitud. La gente gritando y aclamando a sus favoritos, abucheando a los que no les gustan. Habiendo votado, y probablemente apostado en el ganador, la gente está muy implicada en mi vestido de boda. Es raro verlo cuando pienso que yo ni siquiera me molesté en probarme ninguno antes de que llegaran las cámaras. Caesar anuncia que las partes interesadas deben dar su voto final hacia el mediodía del día siguiente.

― ¡Llevemos a Katniss Everdeen a su boda con estilo! ― Grita a la multitud. Estoy a punto de apagar la televisión, pero entonces Caesar nos dice que permanezcamos conectados para el otro gran evento de la tarde. ― ¡Es cierto, este año será el septuagésimo quinto aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, y eso significa que es hora de nuestro tercer Quarter Quell!

― ¿Qué harán? ― Pregunta Prim. ― Aún faltan meses.

Nos volvemos a nuestra madre, cuya expresión es solemne y distante, como si estuviera recordando algo.

― Debe de ser la lectura de la tarjeta.

Suena el himno, y en mi garganta se forma un nudo de revulsión cuando el Presidente Snow sube al escenario. Está seguido de un niño pequeño vestido en un traje blanco y sosteniendo una sencilla caja de madera. El himno termina, y el Presidente Snow empieza a hablar, para recordarnos a todos los Días Oscuros de los cuales nacieron los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando se establecieron las leyes de los Juegos, dictaminaron que cada veinticinco años el aniversario estaría marcado por un Quarter Quell. Haría falta una versión glorificada de los Juegos para refrescar la memoria de los muertos en la rebelión de los distritos.

Esas palabras no podían estar en mejor contexto, ya que sospecho que varios distritos se están rebelando ahora mismo.

El Presidente prosigue contándonos lo que sucedió en los previos Quarter Quells.

― En el vigésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por su decisión de iniciar la violencia, cada distrito fue obligado a celebrar unas elecciones y votar a los tributos que lo representarían.

Me pregunto cómo debió de sentirse eso. Elegir a los chicos que tenían que ir. Es peor, pienso, que te entreguen tus propios vecinos en vez de que tu nombre salga de la bola de la cosecha.

― En el quincuagésimo aniversario, ― continúa el presidente ― como recordatorio de que dos rebeldes murieron por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, se le requirió a cada distrito que enviara el doble de tributos.

Me imagino enfrentarme a un campo de cuarenta y ocho en vez de veinticuatro. Peores probabilidades, menos esperanza, y en última instancia más chicos muertos. Ese fue el año en que ganó Haymitch…

― Yo tenía una amiga que fue ese año. ― Dice mi madre en voz baja. ― Maysilee Donner.

Sus padres eran los dueños de la tienda de golosinas. Después de eso me dieron su pájaro cantor. Un canario.

Prim y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Es la primera vez que oímos hablar sobre Maysilee Donner. Tal vez porque mi madre sabía que querríamos saber cómo había muerto.

― Y ahora le hacemos el honor a nuestro tercer Quarter Quell. ― Dice el presidente. El niño de blanco se adelanta un paso, alzando la caja a la vez que levanta la tapa. Podemos ver las ordenadas filas en vertical de sobre amarilleados. Quien sea que concibió el sistema del Quarter Quell se había preparado para siglos de Juegos del Hambre. El presidente saca un sobre claramente marcado con un 75. Pasa el dedo por la solapa y saca un pequeño cuadrado de papel. Sin vacilación, lee. ― En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores.

Mi madre suelta un débil grito y Prim entierra el rostro en las manos, pero yo me siento como la gente que veo en la muchedumbre en la televisión. Algo anonadada. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Existente colección de vencedores?

Después capto lo que significa. Por lo menos, para mí. El Distrito 12 sólo tiene tres vencedores existentes entre los que elegir. Dos hombres. Una mujer. . .

Voy a volver a la arena

* * *

Hola a todos!

Chan chaaan chaaaaaaan!

¿Qué pasará ahora con la relación de Peeta y Katniss? ¿Tendrán que volver a la arena? ¿Tendrán más dificultades en su relación? ¡Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo!

Mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero no había tenido casi tiempo de escribir. Pero gracias a _**Monogotas2 y Ane**__**—**__**Potter17**_ me puse a escribir XD Muchas gracias! así que este cap. va por ustedes!

¿Qué creen? ¡Que ya superamos los 100 reviews! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! Muchas gracias en verdad!

Y muchas más gracias a quienes me siguen enviando review, me siguen y me agregan a su favoritos!

_**Micro**__**—**__**stars: **_muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad aprecio mucho tu opinión. En cuanto al tema sensual espero irlo desarrollando bien. Saludos. _**FluoR0:**_ pienso que Haymitch siempre los ha apoyado en todo, por eso no lo veía alterado por la situación, además alguien debe mantener la cabeza fría XD y en cuanto a las "situaciones" de Peeta y Katniss, tienes razón, no iban a llegar tan lejos, pero es esencial para que las cosas se vayan desarrollando, pero Gale como siempre no se las va a poner fácil y menos con Katniss queriendo "protegerlo" pero veremos qué puede hacer. Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Chrushbut:**_ créeme que estuve tentada a revelarle la verdad a Gale y de esa forma XD pero aún me sirve para que Katniss esté completamente segura de lo que siente por Peeta. Y si pierde a Peeta… ya seremos dos las que vayamos tras de él XD. Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**SweetWeasleyBass:**_ sí, todo iba tan bien hasta que Gale decidió aparecer… lastima. Pero llegará el cap. Donde ya no molestará más XD Me divertir mucho escribiendo esa escena de Peeta saliendo del baño XD me imaginaba un modelo saliendo de bañarse XD y pronto le dirá lo que siente. Muchas gracias. Saludos! _**Lizzy**__**—**__**apb: **_bueno ya no tuve la misma suerte con mi jefe XD espero que si te haya sorprendido con este cap. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Ane**__**—**__**Potter17: **_tienes razón! Katniss ya es una mujer casada y si quiere meter a su hombre en el baño que lo haga pero para otras cosas XD Pero lo bueno es que ya arreglaron las cosas. Muchas gracias. Saludos! _**Coraline Kinomoto: **_jaja estuve tentada a dejar que Gale los descubriera y aún sigo tentada a que los sorprenda así XD pronto le dirá Katniss a Peeta que lo ama. _**LenaPrince: **_jajaja me hizo reír tu chiste XD yo también prefiero a Peeta por sobre todo y por supuesto que la familia se va a enterar pero todo a su tiempo. Muchas gracias!. Saludos. _**CarlaMellark: **_jajaja si necesitas uñas postizas para seguírselas clavando a Gale mi hermana te las puede poner XD ya no tienes que esperar, aquí está la continuación. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Magaly: **_Jeje Peeta no es de los que se alteran… bueno por ahora XD Espero que te guste la escena que hay en este cap. De Peeta y Katniss, algo leve, pero no por eso menos intenso. Y si me dieron incapacidad pero lo que pasa que el trabajo es por un favor y pues no me pude negar. Además de la rodilla ya son complicaciones XD y si! Quisiera a Peeta que me sobara todos los días XD Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Ires: **_y estará más cardiaco, así que cuida su presión arterial y triglicéridos XD Yo también quiero un masaje así, quien no verdad? XD Muchas gracias! Saludos! _**Zucix: **_hagamos un levantamiento en contra de Katniss! XD y si verdad, aquí Peeta tiene consuelo de a montón! Muchas gracias. Saludos! _**Katniss luz: **_mataremos a Gale más adelante XD muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Yuki Ai Ne: **_qué bueno que te encante mi fic! Espero que así siga XD muchas gracias. Saludos _**EllaCampbell: **_tranquis! Gale siempre ha sido así, pero ya no encargaremos de él más adelante. Yo también sufro cuando estos dos pelean, se me hace tan difícil, pero lo más bueno de una pelea es la reconciliación XD muchas gracias. Saludos! _**Camiibell03: **_aquí tienes lo que pasa con Peeta y Katniss, espero te guste. Peeta celoso es adorable verdad? XD Muchas gracias. Saludos _**Katingas: **_con ganas de darle unos sapes a la Katniss a ver si reacciona XD OMG! Eres adivina… lo sabia! Ya decía yo que no era normal que te supieras mis fics XD

Y si eres un lector anónimo, no dudes en hacerme llegar tu opinión también XD Muchas gracias!

Bueno sin más que agregar me despido

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock

PD: si encuentran un error díganme. La verdad me muero de sueño y no revise el cap. XD


	11. Almas Rotas Por El Dolor

_**Almas Rotas Por el Dolor**_

* * *

_En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores._

No puedo seguir escuchando más. Salgo corriendo a través de la Aldea de los vencedores. Me pierdo en la oscuridad. La humedad del suelo mojado empapa mis calcetines y soy consciente de que el viento es cortante, pero no me detengo. Quiero ir al bosque, que ha sido por mucho tiempo mi único refugio. Pero el zumbido de la valla me hace recordar que estoy atrapada. Me echo a correr nuevamente.

Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy sobre manos y rodillas en el sótano de una de las casas vacías de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Tengo frío y estoy mojada y sin aliento, pero mi intento de escape no ha hecho nada para aliviar la histeria que se levanta dentro de mí. Me ahogará a no ser que sea liberada. Hago una bola de la parte delantera de mi camisa, me la meto en la boca, y empiezo a gritar. Cuánto continua esto, no lo sé. Pero cuando paro, casi no tengo voz.

Mi pesadilla vuelta realidad. Volver a la arena. No fueron suficientes todos los horrores que viví el año pasado. El destino, o más bien Snow, se ha empeñado en terminar con mi vida. Y de la peor manera.

Tengo que admitir que no lo vi venir. Vi una multitud de otras cosas. Ser públicamente humillada, torturada y ejecutada. Huir por la espesura, perseguida por los Agentes de la Paz y aerodeslizadores. Pero nunca que yo misma tuviera que ser participante en los juegos otra vez. Los Vencedores están fuera de la cosecha de por vida. Ese es el trato si ganas. Hasta ahora.

Es más que obvio que esto fue diseñado especialmente para mí. Sea lo que sea, el Capitolio me quiere muerta. He encendido algo que el Capitolio no puede apagar. Y no se van a esperar a que haga algo más. Mis planes de rebelión con Gale, solo se quedarán en eso. Planes.

El tiempo se ha terminado.

No puedo seguir ilusionándome con levantamientos y rebeliones. Con un Distrito 13 inexistente. Con la caída del Capitolio.

Ahora tengo que proteger a los que amo. Protegerlos del Capitolio. Pero por ahora no me queda más que volver a los juegos.

Y ahí es donde me doy cuenta que alguien va conmigo…

Peeta o Haymitch.

Esto cada vez se pone peor.

Definitivamente, la suerte no está a mi favor.

Tropiezo por el sótano, buscando una salida. Me apresuro a volver a la noche y voy directa a la casa de Haymitch. Está sentado solo en la mesa de la cocina, una botella medio vacía de licor blanco en un puño, su cuchillo en el otro. Borracho como una cuba.

— Ah, aquí está. Toda hecha polvo. Por fin hiciste cuentas ¿verdad preciosa? ¿Dedujiste que no vas a ir sola? Y ahora estás aquí para pedirme… ¿qué? — dice.

No respondo. La ventana está abierta de par en par y el viento corta como si fuera el exterior.

— Lo admito, fue más fácil para el chico. Estaba aquí antes de que pudiera quitarle el sello a la botella. Suplicándome por otra oportunidad para entrar. Pero ¿qué puedes pedir tú? — Imita mi voz— ¿Toma su lugar Haymitch, porque en las mismas circunstancias, prefiero que mi marido tenga una oportunidad con el resto de su vida antes que tú?

Me muerdo el labio, porque tal vez eso es lo que quiero, pero no lo quiero admitir. No puedo desearle eso a Haymitch aunque eso significaría salvar a Peeta. ¿O tal vez si? No quiero pensar en las posibilidades.

— Vine a por un trago — digo.

Haymitch rompe a reír y golpea la botella contra la mesa delante de mí. Paso mi manga sobre la parte de arriba y tomo un par de tragos antes de salir ahogándome. Me lleva unos minutos componerme, e incluso entonces mis ojos aún están humeantes. Pero dentro de mí, el licor se siente como fuego, y me gusta. El saca otra botella de debajo de la mesa.

— Eres una maldita egoísta — me dice burlándose de mí, destapando su botella — mientras el chico estaba aquí pidiéndome otra oportunidad para entrar solo para protegerte, tú solo llegas sin saber que decir. Eres patética.

No le respondo nada. En el fondo, sé que tiene razón. Siempre he sido muy egoísta. Y aún más en lo que respecta a Peeta. Él siempre me ha entregado todo, sin esperar nada a cambio, y yo… yo no le he dado nada. Y me doy cuenta de algo…

Él está cumpliendo su promesa.

Me ha entregado hasta su propia vida.

— Y dado que la última vez intenté mantenerte a ti con vida. El argumento de Peeta es que ya que te elegí a ti, ahora estoy en deuda con él — continua Haymitch.

Peeta puede ser muy predecible. Mientras yo me estaba revolcando en el suelo de ese sótano, pensando solo en mí misma, él estaba aquí pensando solo en mí. Vergüenza no es una palabra bastante fuerte para lo que siento.

— Podrías vivir cien vidas y no ser merecedora de él, ya lo sabes — dice Haymitch.

Y ahí está. Lo que siempre he creído, ahora también es visible para Haymitch. Mi mayor temor resurge en esas palabras.

Nunca he sido merecedora de Peeta.

Y probablemente, nunca lo seré.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Haymitch! — le digo pateando la silla frente a mí. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Tomo la silla y me siento ante la atenta mirada de Haymitch — Siempre lo he sabido — le confieso derrotada.

Pero si no puedo ser merecedora de él, por lo menos le puedo dar algo como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha sacrificado por mí…

Mi vida.

— He averiguado lo que estoy pidiendo — le digo a Haymitch, quien me mira curioso esperando que continúe — Si somos Peeta y yo en los Juegos, esta vez intentaremos mantenerlo a él con vida.

Algo centellea en sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Dolor.

— Da igual lo que quiera Peeta, es su turno de ser salvado. Los dos se lo debemos — yo más que nada se lo debo. Mi voz adquiere un tono de suplica — Además, el Capitolio me odia demasiado. Puedo darme por muerta. Tal vez él aún tenga una oportunidad — mi más grande deseo es que así sea — Por favor, Haymitch. Di que me ayudarás.

Le frunce el ceño a su botella, sopesando mis palabras.

— Está bien — accede finalmente.

— Gracias — le digo sinceramente. Me quedo un momento, bebiendo con Haymitch, hasta que estoy lo suficientemente ebria para olvidar mis pesares. Me levanto dispuesta a irme a mi casa sin mirar a Haymitch.

Debería de ir a buscar a Peeta. La verdad, si quisiera ir a buscarlo. Abrazarlo y que me abrace. Esconderme y olvidarme de la pesadilla de mi vida. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Sé que me derrumbaría con solo verlo. Además, no quiero que me vea en tan deplorable estado. No quiero darle más pesares.

Así que decido que es momento de irme a mi casa. Puede que sea más fácil enfrentar a Prim y a mi madre.

Mientras tropiezo por los escalones a mi casa, la puerta se abre y Gale me toma en brazos.

— Me equivoque. Debimos habernos marchado cuando dijiste — susurra.

— No — Digo. Estoy teniendo problemas para concentrarme, y el licor no deja de salir de la botella cayendo por la espalda de la chaqueta de Gale, pero a él no parece importarle.

— No es demasiado tarde — dice.

Por encima de su hombro, veo a mi madre y a Prim aferradas la una a la otra en el umbral. Huimos. Mueren. Y ahora tengo que proteger a Peeta. Fin de la discusión.

— Sí, lo es. — mis rodillas ceden y él me sostiene. Mientras el alcohol se hace con mi mente, oigo la botella de cristal hacerse añicos en el suelo. Eso parece apropiado ya que obviamente he perdido el control de todo.

Gale, como puede, me lleva escaleras arriba, hasta mi cuarto. No le puedo ayudar mucho en el estado en el que me encuentro. El alcohol hace que todo lo que vea gire de manera vertiginosa. Me acuesta sobre la cama pero no se aparta de mí.

— Perdóname, Katniss — puedo escuchar el arrepentimiento en su voz — Fui un egoísta — le siento acariciar mi rostro — Aún podemos escapar — suelta en un susurro.

— De ninguna manera — le digo lo más claro que mi estado me deja.

— Katniss, por favor… — la suplica está latente en su voz. De lo siguiente que hace, no estoy realmente consciente. Me toma de la barbilla y su rostro, de apoco, se va acercando al mío, hasta que sus labios, finalmente, rozan los míos. No estoy lo suficientemente consciente para apartarlo. Pero tampoco para corresponderle. Así que se aleja. Puedo ver la decepción en sus ojos que me miran fijamente. Desvío mi mirada de la suya y entonces lo veo…

Parado a los pies de la cama, mirándome de una forma extraña, está…

Peeta.

Me levanto como puedo, moviéndome de rodillas por la cama, hasta llegar a él y me lanzo a abrazarlo.

— Peeta…

Y es ahí donde por fin me derrumbo.

Llorando desconsoladamente, abrazada de la única persona que puede entender mi sufrimiento. Preguntándome si acaso siempre mi vida estará marcada por la tragedia y el dolor. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas y a la vez ninguna palabra sale de mi boca. Así que me quedo solo así, abrazándole, sintiéndole a mi lado, conmigo en cualquier adversidad.

Por un momento, Peeta no corresponde mi abrazo y no puedo evitar sentirme sola. Pero luego, la puerta de mi cuarto se cierra y Peeta me rodea fuertemente en sus brazos.

— Sh, tranquila — me susurra al oído suavemente.

— No… yo… — gracias al alcohol, ahora no puedo ni formar una frase coherente. Agreguemos, además, que mi cabeza está dando vueltas, y que si no fuera por los brazos de Peeta, ya estaría tirada en mi cama, totalmente incapaz de moverme.

— Estás ebria — dice Peeta con un tono entre la sorpresa y el enojo — Maldito Haymitch — dice más para él que para mí. Definitivamente su tono es de enojo. No le contesto nada. No puedo negar mi condición, ni tampoco el causante de ello. No quiero discutir con él. Solo me abrazo más a él, mientras más lágrimas siguen resbalando por mis mejillas.

— Quítate la ropa — me dice Peeta separándose un poco de mí — Estas toda mojada. Te puedes enfermar — niego levemente con la cabeza y eso me produce un mareo más intenso. Cierro fuertemente los ojos — Saldré un momento para…

— No — le corto. Mi voz sale tan fuerte y ronca, que no da espacio para una réplica — No te vayas — le suplico, clavando mi mirada en la suya.

— Está bien — cede — Pero aún así debes quitarte la ropa mojada — asiento. Nos separamos inevitablemente.

Salgo como puedo de la cama y me pongo de pie. Comienzo a quitarme la chaqueta y le sigo con la blusa. Por suerte traigo una blusa de tirantes abajo y parece ser que no está mojada. Empiezo a desabrochar mi pantalón, pero un fuerte mareo me hace tambalearme. Peeta se da cuenta y me toma del brazo fuertemente, evitando mi caída.

Suspira fuertemente.

Me conduce del brazo hasta la cama y me recuesta en ella. Llevo mis manos a la cabeza, esperando que esto ayude a que el mareo pase. Peeta se encarga de sacarme las botas y los calcetines mojados. Jala mi pantalón hasta también quitármelo. Me deja solo en ropa interior. Si fuera otra ocasión, estaría muerta de vergüenza, pero la verdad hoy me da igual. No quiero pensar en nada. O más bien el licor no me deja pensar en nada.

Siento perder la consciencia por momentos. Así que antes que eso ocurra, tomo a Peeta de la playera y lo acerco a mí.

— Quédate esta noche conmigo — le pido. No me contesta nada. Toma mis manos, zafando mi agarre de su playera y camina al otro lado de la cama. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y se saca los zapatos y los calcetines. Cuando termina, abre las sabanas haciéndome entrar en ellas, y después él se mete junto conmigo. Inmediatamente me refugio en su pecho, él me vuelve a rodear con sus brazos.

Y me suelto nuevamente a llorar.

Es inevitable que vuelva a pasar por el sufrimiento de los Juegos y todo lo que eso conlleva. Pero hasta ahora, lo que queda de mi consciencia, me hace ver algo más. He arrastrado a Peeta conmigo. Nuevamente lo guio hacia el dolor y el sufrimiento. Y en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

— Debiste alejarte de mí cuando te lo pedí — le digo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Puedo imaginar que él sabe a lo que me refiero. Que si no estaría cerca de mí, aún tendría otra oportunidad de vivir. No tendría que entrar a la trampa del Capitolio diseñada exclusivamente para matarme.

— Eso es imposible — nos quedamos en silencio.

— Voy a volver a la arena — ahora comprendo en su totalidad mis palabras. Mi llanto se hace más fuerte.

— Volveré contigo. No te dejaré — sus brazos me aprietan más fuertemente. Siento su pecho sacudirse, señal inequívoca de que también él está llorando. Le dejo hacerlo.

Ambos estamos tratando de sacar con el llanto, tan solo un poco, el dolor que sentimos.

No hay palabras, ni besos reconfortantes. No pueden existir para nosotros en estos momentos. Somos solo dos seres con las almas rotas por el sufrimiento. Pasado y por venir. Dos personas que tendrán que volver a luchar por seguir viviendo. Solo que en esta ocasión, no lucharemos por nuestra propia vida, sino por la del otro. Porque al final del día, solo uno regresará.

Separados finalmente por la muerte.

Ese era nuestro destino.

Y es así como, finalmente, dejo volar mi mente.

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Podrán Peeta y Katniss superar esta prueba? ¿Qué pasará con Gale? ¿Peeta se habrá dado cuenta del beso? Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo.

¡Por fin! Siento haberme retrasado, pero este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que la verdad no sabía que poner… pero bueno esperemos que si me haya quedado bien XD

Y seguimos agradeciendo a todos aquello que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, me ponen en sus alertas, me agregan en sus favoritos… en fin… aquellas personas que hacen posible está historia, Muchísimas gracias!

_**Magaly **_yo también me quede así con esa frase… sentí tantas cosas, que no sabría explicar. Creo que vamos a odiar a todos los que interrumpieron los momentos grandes entre Katniss y Peeta XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Katniss Luz: **_si tienes razón, a Peeta le hace falta ceder XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Monogotas2: **_ya sabes… seguimos en la preparación para el Gran Estreno, como lo has llamado XD y creo que también ese sería un muy buen momento para que Katniss le aclare sus sentimientos a Peeta ¿no lo crees? Pero bueno, por lo pronto hay que ponerle lágrimas a este capítulo XD de todas formas si tienen que volver al Capitolio. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Camiibell03: **_jeje tenía que pasar lo de los juegos, porque va a dar paso a algo mejor XD Y yo ya quisiera un Peeta celoso para mi XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Ane**__**—**__**Potter17**_: si, la verdad a mi me encanto el cambio que tiene Prim del primer libro a este, pienso que tiene gran potencial para los consejos XD y Peeta sabe que obligando a Katniss no será bueno, por eso quiere darle su "espacio", aunque con ganas de darle unas cachetadotas a Katniss XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Coraline Kinomoto: **_jeje esperemos que no les afecte tanto lo del quell pero por lo menos si se encontraron para "consolarse" XD Espero te guste el gracias. Saludos. _**LenaPrince: **_si, esperemos que le saquen jugo a las cosas XD mira que ya se dieron cuenta que el tiempo es oro. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Brenda Mellark: **_probablemente quieras matarme en este cap. Y tienes todo el derecho! XD pero te prometo que Peeta se va a vengar XD para que sigas apoyando a team Peeta. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Yuki Ai Ne: **_muchas gracias. Espero que te guste el cap. Para que duermas bien XD Saludos. _**Innes: **_muchas gracias por el tiempo que te tomas al leer. Y gracias también por los comentarios. Espero te siga gustando la historia. Saludos. _**Ale Mellark: **_¿Qué crees? Que Peeta es perver como tu comprenderás… pues si XD y aunque es vasallaje, quise ponerle emoción XD y ya mero sale Finnick _**Katingas: **_no manches, por eso me costó tanto escribirlo, estaba loca con esa parte XD tqm _**Zucix:**_ jajaja cierto! Katniss solo emociona a Peeta. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tus criticas! Saludos. _**AnaGabii7: **_ya nada! XD aquí está el cap. Espero te guste! Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Elanor25: **_jeje pronto Katniss y Peeta tendrán su noche de bodas, eso te lo aseguro. Muchas gracias. Saludos _**Caobacafe: **_muchísimas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Y gracias también por el tiempo que le dedicas. Saludos.

Y también agradeciendo a los que me leen anónimamente, haciéndoles una invitación a que me dejen un review con su crítica XD ya sabe… como el comercial de ¿y por qué no? XD

Bueno, espero subirles el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Sin más que agregar, me despido.

Saludos.

Atte.

KristenRock


	12. Explicaciones

_**Disclaimer: ni THG ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto por fines de diversión no por fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Explicaciones**_

* * *

Cuando me despierto, apenas llego al lavabo antes de que el licor haga su reaparición. Arde tanto subiendo como ardió bajando y sabe el doble de mal. Estoy temblorosa y sudorosa cuando termino de vomitar, pero por lo menos, la mayor parte de esa cosa está fuera de mi organismo. Lo bastante llegó a mi torrente sanguíneo sin embargo, resultando en un dolor de cabeza palpitante, boca reseca y estomago ardiente.

Me meto al baño, ahora sí, para darme una ducha como Dios manda. Por fin limpia, me pongo el albornoz y vuelvo a la cama ignorando mi cabello chorreante. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que Peeta ya no está en la habitación. Necesito tanto en estos momentos sus fuertes brazos rodeándome, brindándome fuerza y seguridad. Pero por alguna razón, sé que el estado en el que me encontró ayer, no le pareció del todo bien. Siento derrumbarme de nueva cuenta. Pero no. Tengo que estar calmada y segura por mis propios métodos. Tengo que ser fuerte. Entras mi madre y Prim con té y tostadas, con sus rostros llenos de preocupación. Abro la boca, planeando empezar con algún tipo de chiste y rompo a llorar.

Ya se ve lo de ser fuerte.

Mi madre se sienta a un lado de la cama y Prim se acurruca junto a mí y me abrazan, haciendo en voz baja sonidos tranquilizantes, hasta que ya casi acabe de llorar. Después Prim coge un toalla y me seca el pelo, pasando el peine por los nudos, mientras mi madre me coacciona a tomar té y tostadas. Me visten con un pijama cálido y me ponen unas mantas y me vuelvo a dormir.

Cuando despierto, me visto y bajo las escaleras. Mi madre me sirve una taza y pido una segunda taza para llevarle a Haymitch. Cruzo el jardín hasta llegar a su casa. Acaba de despertarse y acepta la taza sin comentarios. Nos sentamos allí casi pacíficamente, sorbiendo nuestro caldo y mirando el amanecer a través de la ventana de su salón. Oigo a alguien dando vueltas arriba y asumo que es Hazelle, pero unos minutos más tarde baja Peeta y lanza sobre la mesa con energía una caja de cartón de botellas de licor vacías.

— Ahí ya está hecho — dice. Haymitch y nos volteamos a ver confundidos.

— ¿Qué está hecho? — me atrevo a preguntarle.

— He vertido todo el licor por el desagüe — contesta simplemente Peeta.

— ¿Tú qué? — Haymitch le pregunta acomodándose mejor en su asiento, un alterado.

— Tire el lote

— Simplemente comprara más — me recargo en mi asiento, cerrando por un momento los ojos.

— No, no lo hará — dice Peeta muy seguro. Eso hace que vuelva mi atención a él. — Fui a buscar a Ripper está mañana y le dije que lo entregaría en cuanto les volviera a vender a cualquiera de ustedes — ¿yo comprarle licor a Ripper? ¿Hasta qué punto desconfía de mí? Esto me empieza a molestar — También le pagué, solo para asegurarme, pero no creo que tenga ganas de volver a la custodia de los Agentes de la Paz — a estas alturas Haymitch está rojo de furia.

Haymitch lanza un tajo con su cuchillo, pero Peeta lo esquiva con tanta facilidad que es patético. Peeta ve a Haymitch con una mezcla de decepción y enojo. En mi interior terminar por despertarse la furia.

— ¿Por qué es asunto tuyo lo que él haga? — le pregunto a Peeta enojada. ¿Qué le pasa? Peeta me voltea a ver y me quedo helada. Nunca antes me había visto de esa forma. Era una furia sorprendente. Se dirige a mí.

— Es completamente asunto mío, sin importar en qué resulte, dos de nosotros volveremos a estar en la arena con el otro como mentor. No podemos permitirnos a ningún borracho en este equipo. Especialmente no a ti, Katniss — me dice en un tono muy frió.

— ¿Qué? — farfullo indignada. Mi enojo aún arde en mi interior, aunque con menos intensidad. Quiero contestarle, pero sería más conveniente si no tuviera aún la resaca — Anoche fue la primera vez que he estado borracha.

— Sí y mira en qué estado estás — me dice barriéndome con una mirada de desprecio. Eso me acaba por completo. He decepcionado a Peeta, de eso no me cabe duda. Y eso me duele de sobremanera.

— ¿Cuál es el sentido de esto? — pregunta Haymitch un poco más calmado.

— El sentido es que dos de nosotros volveremos a casa desde el Capitolio. Un mentor y un vencedor. Effie me está mandando grabaciones de todos los vencedores vivos. Vamos a ver sus juegos y aprender todo lo que podamos. Ganaremos peso y nos haremos más fuertes. Vamos a comenzar a actuar como tributos profesionales. ¡Y uno de nosotros va a volver a ser un vencedor, les guste o no! — termina gritando esa última frase y sale dando un portazo. Reacciono a tiempo y me pongo de pie dispuesta a seguirlo. Lo logro alcanzar en las afueras de la casa.

— ¡Peeta! — le grito para que se detenga.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Katniss? — me contesta con fastidio, deteniéndose, pero sin voltear a verme. Eso me enfurece. Camino hasta ponerme detrás de él y lo tomo del hombro girándolo para que me enfrente.

— ¡Maldita sea, Peeta! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué nos tratas así? — le pregunto un poco fuerte y mi cabeza lo reciente inmediatamente.

— ¿Quieres un mejor trato, Katniss? — Se ríe irónicamente pero luego cambia su expresión a una de completa furia — ¿Por qué no vas y se lo pides a Gale? Ayer parecía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Qué mejor consuelo para ti que sus besos — me quedo sin palabras, todo rastro de enojo de esfuma. Peeta lo aprovecha, se da media vuelta y se va rumbo a su casa.

Me quedo pasmada.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Mejor trato de Gale? ¿Con sus besos? Eso me lleva a preguntarme…

¿Qué diablos pasó ayer?

Trato de recordar lo que pasó anoche pese al dolor de cabeza. Entonces, el recuerdo aparece claro en mi mente.

Gale me besó.

Y al parecer, Peeta lo vio.

Maldita sea. Definitivamente las borracheras no traen consigo nada bueno.

Si hubiera estado lo suficientemente consciente, hubiera apartado a Gale y así Peeta no nos hubiera encontrado en esa situación.

Pero no lo hice.

Y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

Pero no bastando con eso, surgen más cosas

Ahora que comienzo a recordar más claramente, me olvidé completamente de Gale cuando apareció Peeta. Me lancé a los brazos de Peeta sin importarme que Gale estuviera ahí. No me imagino lo mal que lo debió de haber pasado. Primero me besa y yo no le correspondo y después me olvido completamente de él. Esto, definitivamente, no es nada bueno. Tengo que explicarle a Gale la situación. También debe de estar molesto.

Pero ya será después.

Ahora, lo que más me duele, es que he decepcionado y herido a Peeta de la peor manera. Sinceramente no sé qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo.

Camino lentamente hacia mi casa, con un último pensamiento:

Maldito alcohol.

Después de unos días, accedemos a actuar como profesionales, porque es la mejor forma de conseguir que Peeta también esté listo. Cada noche vemos los viejos resúmenes de los juegos que ganaron el resto de los vencedores. Peeta toma copiosas notas. Haymitch ofrece información sobre la personalidad de los vencedores y lentamente empezamos a conocer nuestra competencia.

Cada mañana hacemos cosas para fortalecer nuestros cuerpos. Corremos, levantamos cosas y estiramos los músculos. Cada tarde trabajamos en habilidades de combate, lanzando cuchillos, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo; incluso les enseño a trepar arboles. Peeta y yo tratamos de mejorar en muchos aspectos…

… en todos…

… menos en nuestra relación.

Peeta, aunque ya ha dejado atrás ese tono frío cuando se refiere a mí, solo me habla lo necesario, no más. He tratado de entablar una plática cotidiana con él, pero él logra escabullirse. Aunque hay veces que lo he sorprendido mirándome cuando yo no me doy cuenta. En esas ocasiones, no puedo evitar suspirar resignada, rogándole al cielo que podamos arreglar esto pronto

Por lo menos el entrenamiento logra distraernos de nuestros problemas. Aunque por un lado es malo porque no me ha permitido hablar con él, por el otro me ha dado más tiempo para pensar en cómo arreglaré las cosas. Y sinceramente, pienso que ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

Esta tarde estamos practicando la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, armados con cuchillos. Nuestros movimientos deben de ser precisos para evitar dañar al otro, ya que si eso ocurre, solo nos traería retrasos en el entrenamiento. Decido que es suficiente para mí por el momento. Estoy agotada. Y el calor que siento no ayuda en nada. Espero que podamos terminar esto pronto. Camino a la mesa de campo donde mi madre nos ha dejado una jarra con agua. Me sirvo un vaso con agua. El líquido no es suficiente para quitarme el calor. Me quito la chaqueta que traigo, dejándome en una playera de tirantes. Me vuelvo a servir agua y camino en a donde Peeta y Haymitch están luchando. Los observo detenidamente. El cuerpo de Haymitch se resiste a la mejora, pero aún así, es destacablemente fuerte. Peeta y yo, debo reconocer, hemos mejorado bastante. En parte gracias a la dieta de mi madre y qué haríamos sin Prim tratando nuestros músculos adoloridos.

Le doy un sorbo a mi vaso con agua. El calor parece no ceder. Así que opto por, en lugar de tomarme el agua, vaciármela por la cabeza, dejando que recorra mi cuerpo. Esto sí que logra refrescarme. Es tan agradable la sensación que cierro un momento lo ojos, y para cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, me sorprendo al encontrar a Peeta mirándome detenidamente. Sus ojos recorren cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Me estremezco ante el escudriño de su mirada.

Entonces, Haymitch aprovecha la distracción de Peeta y lo ataca con el cuchillo. Peeta reacciona y logra apartarse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que Haymitch le alcanza a hacer un corte largo por el abdomen con la punta del cuchillo. Peeta lo ve sorprendido.

— ¡Peeta! — corro inmediatamente hacia él cuando veo que la sangre empieza a brotar de su herida. Tomo mi chaqueta y empiezo a hacer un poco de presión en su abdomen. Peeta se queja. Me volteo enojada hacia Haymitch.

— ¡Haymitch! — Le regaño — se suponía que no deberías de herirlo.

— ¿Qué? — Dice Haymitch levantando las manos — Él se distrajo. Yo no tengo la culpa — guarda su cuchillo en el cinturón — más bien tú tienes la culpa, preciosa. Tu sensualidad lo distrajo — y suelta una carcajada.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto pues no entiendo nada. Volteo a ver a Peeta buscando una explicación, pero él no me dice nada y rehúye mi mirada y puedo ver que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Eso hace que Haymitch se ría más fuerte. ¿Desde cuándo Peeta se sonroja por un comentario de Haymitch? Sacudo mi cabeza alejando todo pensamiento. Ahora solo importa curar a Peeta.

— Vamos a casa para que puedan curarte — le digo y lo guio hasta mi casa. Espero que Prim o mi madre vengan en mi ayuda, pero ninguna aparece. Vamos hasta la cocina y tampoco encontramos a alguien. Parece ser que han salido. Eso significa que yo tendré que curar a Peeta. Bueno ya lo he hecho, no tiene nada de malo que lo vuelva a hacer.

— Quítate la playera — le ordeno mientras busco el material de curación — Parece que Prim y mi madre no están, así que yo te voy a curar. — le explico. Me obedece y se quita la playera. Cuando me volteo me quedo como boba mirándolo. Ya lo había visto infinidad de veces sin camisa, pero hasta esta ocasión me detenía a observarlo más minuciosamente. El entrenamiento definitivamente le estaba sentando de maravilla a su físico. Paso mi mirada por su pecho, ese que me ha servido de almohada tantas noches, y me dan ganas de acariciarlo. Bajo un poco mi mirada hasta su abdomen, aunque está un poco manchado de sangre de la herida, no impide ver lo marcado que está. Y luego esa línea de vello que comienza bajo su ombligo y se pierde en sus pantalones. Me muerdo el labio inferior.

— ¿Katniss? — me llama Peeta con las cejas levantadas. Me sonrojo profusamente. Me he quedado mirándole sin descaro. Qué vergüenza.

—Lo siento — me disculpo rápidamente y vuelvo a lo que estaba haciendo — Súbete a esa mesa — le señalo donde mi madre cura a los enfermos. Él se sube sin decirme una sola palabra. Impregno una gasa con alcohol para desinfectar primeramente su herida y me acerco a él, poniéndome entre sus piernas y agachándome para ver más de cerca la herida — Esto te va a arder, pero necesito desinfectar la herida — pongo la gasa sobre la herida y Peeta suspira cerrando los ojos. La herida no es muy profunda, solo es un ligero corte, pero aún así hay que tener sus precauciones, aunque con solo cubrirla con unas gasas bastará. Sigo limpiando la herida como mi madre lo hace. Pongo mi mano libre sobre el muslo de Peeta para apoyarme mejor. Peeta suspira. No sé si por lo que arde el alcohol o por la acción que acabo de hacer. La verdad, desde la vez que discutimos afuera de la casa de Haymitch, cualquier contacto físico entre nosotros, quedó en el olvido; la noche que dormimos juntos fue la última vez que lo tuve tan cerca. Tenerlo ahora, a centímetros de mí, me hace sentir cuanto lo necesito, cuanto necesito que me bese, cuanto necesito que me acaricie, sentir su piel junto a la mía. Pero por el momento, creo que no es conveniente intentarlo. Así que me tardo un poco más curando su herida, como excusa, para seguir rozando su piel. Nos quedamos en silencio. Puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

De pronto me doy cuenta que esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando para hablar con él. Estamos solos y no hay manera de que pueda escapar.

— Peeta… — comienzo, buscando las palabras adecuadas — discúlpame por lo que pasó el otro día, no supe reaccionar adecuadamente a la noticia del Quartel Quell y se me hizo fácil embriagarme con Haymitch, y luego Gale…

— Katniss — me corta y de un salto baja de la mesa poniéndose frente a mí — más bien discúlpame tú a mí, por la forma como te traté y te hablé, mi actitud no fue la adecuada. Quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo — bueno, ya éramos dos intentando lo mismo— y en cuanto a lo de Gale… — su mirada se torna triste — lo vi todo. No tienes que explicarme nada — no estaba equivocada. Una vez más había hecho sufrir a Peeta mucho más de la cuenta.

— Peeta… en verdad lo siento — le sigo muy arrepentida. De nada me sirve negar lo que había pasado, si él claramente lo vio.

— Ya no importa — me dice y baja su mirada.

— No, si importa — le tomo de la barbilla levantando su rostro para que me vea — Esto nos está afectando. Sé que te decepcione de nueva cuenta — le digo mientras mi mano comienza a acariciar su mejilla, esperando que no se aleje — Pero debo de confesarte que ese beso no significo nada para mí. Ni siquiera lo correspondí. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunta esperanzado.

— De verdad — le confirmo. Le sigo acariciando el rostro. Tengo que aprovechar cada momento que tengo con él. Ahora más que nunca. Nuestro futuro es incierto. Hoy es la realidad, porque el mañana… el mañana tal vez no exista.

Me acerco un poco más a él y acuno su rostro entre mis manos y pego nuestras frentes. Ambos cerramos los ojos — Él no me hizo sentir lo que tú me haces sentir, porque… — continúo, mientras le acaricio — No son tus labios — delineo sus labios con mis dedos — No son tus besos — me acerco, si es posible, más a él hasta el punto que nuestros alientos se entremezclan — porque simplemente, no es tú — y uno finalmente nuestros labios. Nos besamos lentamente, disfrutando del momento, volviendo a reconocernos. Pero luego, damos paso a la pasión y el beso se vuelve más demandante y profundo. Peeta me toma de la cintura acercándome más a él y entonces suelta un quejido.

— Ah — se vuelve a quejar y yo me separo de él asustada.

— Lo siento, Peeta ¿estás bien? — le pregunto preocupada.

— Sí, no te preocupes, solo me dolió un poco la herida — bajo mi mirada y me doy cuenta que la herida ha vuelto a sangrar.

— Siéntate de nuevo para terminar de ponerte unas gasas — se vuelve a subir a la mesa, aunque con algo de dificultad. Limpio nuevamente la herida, concentrándome en ello. Un mechón de mi cabello se escapa hacia mi cara, Peeta lo pasa detrás del oído tiernamente, deteniéndose a acariciar la zona. Eso logra estremecerme, pero sigo con mi labor. Cuando ya termino, le pongo unas gasas con cinta de curación.

— Ya esta — le digo — Haymitch debió de tener más cuidado.

— Está bien, estábamos luchando y yo me distraje — me dice bajándose de la mesa — bueno, más bien tú me distrajiste — me dice con una sonrisa.

— ¿Yo? — Le pregunto un poco indignada — pero si yo no hice nada — en verdad no entiendo por qué yo tengo la culpa.

— No te das cuenta, eso es lo que pasa — me acorrala entre la mesa y su cuerpo y comienza a acercarse más — cuando vertiste el agua del vaso, tan sensualmente, por tu cabeza, no sabes cuánto desee convertirme en esas gotas de agua — sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y acerca sus labios a mi cuello, por mi parte, mis manos encuentran refugio en su pecho desnudo — para poder recorrer tu cuerpo como ellas lo hacían — deposita un breve beso en mi cuello para luego levantar su rostro y mirarme a los ojos — Estos días sin poder tenerte cerca, por culpa del maldito orgullo, fueron una tortura. Te has convertido en más que una simple necesidad para mí — me confiesa y captura mis labios besándolos apasionadamente desde el principio. Pega su cuerpo completamente al mío, dejándome sentirlo en cada centímetro. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Que tiernos — nos interrumpe la irónica voz de Haymitch. Volteamos a verlo sin cambiar nuestra posición. Él esta recargado en la entrada. — Así que ya dejaron de tratarse hostilmente y arreglaron sus diferencias.

— Así es — le contesta Peeta.

— Aunque si yo fuera ustedes, no me distraería con estas muestras de afecto y seguiría con el entrenamiento — Peeta y yo nos volteamos a ver confundidos — Por hoy termina el entrenamiento, estoy cansado — y se va a su casa. Nos deja a Peeta y a mí meditando sus palabras.

— Tal vez tiene razón — medita Peeta

— ¿Crees que nuestra relación sea una distracción? — pregunto incrédula, intentando sepárame de él, pero me lo impide acorralándome más.

— No, no me lo tomes a mal. Solo digo que nos concentremos más en los entrenamientos. En lo personal, estos días no fueron muy buenos y creo que eso afectó mi rendimiento. Pero ahora que estamos bien, hay que tratar de dar lo mejor — me dice. Es cierto, debemos de enfocarnos más en el entrenamiento, si esta es la única forma que tengo para preparar a Peeta y lograr que regrese con vida.

— Más te vale que sea eso — sentencio — porque no me gustaría estar más tiempo alejada de ti — le confieso. Solo me queda aprovechar cada segundo que me queda junto a él.

— A mi tampoco — dice y vuelve a reclamar mis labios. ¡Dios! Cómo extrañé besar esos labios y sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo. Ya lo sabía. Es simplemente adictivo.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor — le ruego rozando sus labios. Me mira confundido pero sin apartarse.

— ¿Hacer qué? — me pregunta.

— Alejarte de mí — le digo — ya sé que yo te lo pedí antes — suspiro cansinamente, recordando aquel día — pero ahora no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir — pongo mis manos en su cuello, acariciándole las mejillas con mis pulgares y le miro intensamente, para que entienda lo que siento en estos momentos.

— Me alegro — sonríe contra mis labios — porque ese nunca ha sido mi plan — no resisto más y vuelvo a eliminar la distancia que hay entre nosotros. El beso de vuelve a torna apasionado. Peeta deja mi boca para bajar un poco y besar mi cuello. Enredo mis dedos entre su rubio cabello y suelto un pequeño gemido, cerrando los ojos, perdida por las sensaciones que causa en mí. Escuchamos que carraspean detrás de nosotros. Volteamos a ver quién nos interrumpió nuevamente. Es Prim.

— Chicos, deberían buscar una habitación — deja una bolsas que tare a un lado — No creo que quieran que mi madre los vea en esas condiciones — Prim nos señala. No entendemos lo que quiere decir, hasta que volteamos a vernos. Tiene razón. Estamos en una posición muy comprometedora. Peeta sigue sin playera y me tiene contra la mesa, sin dejar ni un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi playera está un poco levantada, permitiéndole a Peeta tocar mi cintura libremente y dejando al descubierto parte de mi abdomen. Una de mis manos se encuentra en su cuello, mientras la otra se encuentra perdida en su pecho. Nos separamos, sonrojados y con las respiraciones agitadas.

— Peeta, ¿qué te pasó? — dice Prim viendo por fin la curación que tiene Peeta en el abdomen. Él recoge la playera y se la empieza a poner.

— Estaba entrenando con Haymitch, aprendía la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando también cuchillos, entonces me distraje y no pude evitar su ataque — le explica Peeta.

— Mmm… ya veo — le dice Prim meditándolo — y creo saber quién fue tu distracción — suelta una risita picara, mientras pasa la mirada de Peeta hacia mí. Nos volvemos a sonrojar.

— Hola, chicos — saluda mi madre. Entrando con unas bolsas, Peeta de inmediato se ofrece a ayudarle. Mi madre le da una sonrisa de agradecimiento — ¿Ya terminaron el entrenamiento?

— Sí, desde hace rato — le contesto.

— ¡Peeta por Dios! Tienes la playera llena de sangre — le dice mi madre señalando su abdomen.

— No se preocupe, solo fue una herida leve — dice Peeta restándole importancia.

— Déjame revisarte, hijo — ahí está mi madre y sus dotes médicos.

— Se lo agradezco, pero no hace falta. Katniss ya se encargó de curarme — me voltea a ver con una sonrisa.

— Que bien, hija — me dice mi madre, ella sabe que no soy de las que se mete con las heridas y lesiones, pero cuando se trata de Peeta me convierto en lo que sea.

— Tienes suerte, Peeta — dice Prim, Peeta la ve con curiosidad — Eres la única persona que Katniss se ha atrevido a curar. Ni siquiera a Gale se atrevió a tocarlo — volteo a verlo rápidamente, ya que pienso que la mención de Gale puede hacer que se moleste. Pero pasa todo lo contrario. Me voltea a ver con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso.

— Creo que soy muy afortunado — les dice sin apartar la mirada de mí. Me entran unas terribles ganas de besarlo. Pero me contengo por mi madre ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuándo soy tan sentimental? Fácil… desde que Peeta está conmigo. Creo que es el que ha hecho posible estos cambios.

— Peeta ¿gustas quedarte a cenar? — le invita mi madre.

— Por supuesto. Sería un placer.

Mi madre y Prim cocinan mientras Peeta y yo ponemos la mesa. Seguimos con la dieta especial de mi madre, por lo que nos da un plato bastante colmado. Peeta y yo nos lo comemos sin rechistar, la verdad es que nos moríamos de hambre. Cuando terminamos, Peeta da gracias y se despide. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Cuando salimos, me lanzo a abrazarlo.

— Quisiera que te quedaras esta noche conmigo — le susurro.

— Yo también quisiera, pero no puedo — me acaricia el cabello — Prometo que mañana vendré lo más temprano que pueda ¿de acuerdo? — se separa para verme a la cara.

— Está bien — pronto recuerdo que mañana es domingo, día que Gale viene a mi casa. Mi madre me dijo que, en cuanto se enteró que estábamos entrenando, se había ofrecido voluntario para enseñarnos todo sobre trampas. Así que supongo que mañana vendrá para eso. Pero lo qué no sé es cómo reaccionará Peeta. Es mejor que se lo diga.

— Peeta… — comienzo — Gale se ofreció como voluntario para enseñarnos a manejar las trampas. Es probable que mañana venga — apenas termino la oración y Peeta se aleja. — Por favor, Peeta. No quiero que, otra vez, Gale afecte nuestra relación — me acerco nuevamente a él. — además, solo viene a ayudarnos.

— Sí, lo sé — suspira cansinamente — Pero no puedo evitar pesar que él te quiere como algo más. Y eso me mata de celos — lo abrazo nuevamente.

— Peeta… tienes que entender que estoy contigo porque yo quiero. No tienes porque sentir celos de alguien que no me tiene — le digo.

— De acuerdo. —Me rodea con sus brazos — Prometo que no me enojaré ni intentaré hacerle algo a Gale. Pero solo porque quiere ayudarnos.

— Gracias, Peeta — y nos besamos hasta que se despide y se marcha a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Gale viene a mi casa, Peeta ya ha llegado, así que, después de agradecerle a Gale su ayuda, nos encaminamos a la casa de Haymitch. Cuando llegamos, Haymitch me ve con las cejas alzadas, mirando a mis lados, donde se encuentran Peeta y Gale, y suelta una carcajada. Nos pasamos todo el día elaborando trampas. Es raro para mí, estar en conversaciones con Peeta y Gale a la vez, pero parece que ellos han dejado a un lado los problemas que sea que tengas con respecto a mí.

Cuando llega la noche, acompaño a Gale de vuelta a la ciudad. Caminamos en silencio hasta que él decide romperlo.

— Sería mejor si fuera más fácil odiarlo — admite Gale de pronto. Comprendo inmediatamente que se refiere a Peeta.

— Dímelo a mí —

— Sí, vi como lo abrazaste cuando llegó a tu cuarto — ríe tristemente. Me detengo para mirarlo.

— Gale… — comienzo pero me corta.

— Katniss, dime una cosa, ¿Dónde estaríamos nosotros si todo esto no hubiera pasado? — pregunta. No me gusta pensar en el hubiera. Pero lo hago. Gale piensa que si nunca hubiera conocido a Peeta o que si lo hubiera dejado morir en la arena, él y yo estaríamos juntos. Pero no es así. Mi plan anterior era nunca casarme, ni tener hijos, para evitarme el sufrimiento de mandarlos a la arena. Si Peeta no estuviera conmigo, probablemente, ese plan nunca hubiera cambiado. Ni siquiera Gale nunca lo habría podido cambiar. Así que nunca me habría casado con él.

Aunque ya no vale la pena pensar en eso, ya que no tengo pensado volver con vida por segunda vez. Así que cuando antes Gale renuncie a mí, mejor.

Después yo tendré que renunciar a Peeta de la misma forma, cuando llegue el momento.

— Gale, yo… — comienzo a decirle.

Ahora es el momento de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, para no seguirle haciendo daño.

Es hora de que Gale conozca la verdad.

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Katniss por fin le dirá la verdad a Gale? ¿Cómo seguirá la relación entre Peeta y Katniss? ¿Ya será la cosecha? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!

¡Por fin terminé! No le veía fin a este capítulo, pero por fin lo encontré XD Es como regalo, ya que no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar ya que, como algunos saben, el lunes regreso a la uni y entre tareas, trabajos, hospital etc etc. Casi no me va a dar tiempo, pero espero no demorarme mucho.

Les sigo agradeciendo a los que me ponen en sus favoritos, en sus alertas y por supuesto, los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review! Muchísimas gracias.

Y claro, espero que los que me leen anónimamente, también se animen a dejarme un review XD.

_**Katniss luz: **_no te quería hacer llorar, pero es que el cap. Así quedó de triste. Bueno espero que te guste este cap. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Yuki Ai Ne: **_no te pierdas el próximo Cap., porque tal vez Katniss por fin le dé de palos a Gale XD y ya vimos que el entrenamiento si le sirvió a Peeta XD muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Camiibell03: **_aquí está la actualización. Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos XD _**LenaPrince: **_jaja pero debes de admitir que Haymitch tiene sus momentos buenos. Después de todo Peeta si sufrió, porque si vio el beso, pero ya está Katniss para consolarlo, cosa que Gale no tiene XD Muchas gracias, Saludos. _**Magalygro: **_ahh está bien, te debo unos papelitos por hacerte llorar. Malas noticias, Peeta si vio el beso pero lo bueno es que ya lo arreglaron XD sí, todos odiamos al Capitolio, aunque van a surgir cosas interesantes. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Monogotas2: **_creo que es esencial que Peeta acompañe a Katniss a la arena, ya que pueden surgir muchas cosas, no crees? Y tienes razón! El "Gran estreno" será en el Capitolio XD jajaja y como buena enfermera que soy, debo de hacer énfasis en los métodos anticonceptivos para evitar embarazos no planeados. XD y si concuerdo contigo que esto aumento después de Crepúsculo y créeme yo me he encontrado hasta niñas de 12 años embarazadas, es un problema muy serio que estamos viviendo, así que ha poner nuestro granito de arena XD Muchísimas gracias. Saludos _**Chrushbut: **_aquí seguimos XD sí, creo que todos en algún momento necesitamos ese momento de soledad para sacar a flote todo lo que tenemos y no cargárselos a las demás personas. Peeta siempre cumple su promesa de quedarse con Katniss pase lo que pase aww que tierno no? Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Ane—Potter 17: **_imagínate lo que sintió Peeta, cuántos sentimientos encontrados: por un lado el beso de Gale, por otro lado el saber que Katniss va a volver a la arena y que debe de volver con ella. Duro ¿no? Muchas gracias. Saludos! _**CarlaMellark: **_te debo la caja de pañuelos y espero que ya no sufras más, porque si no te deberé más pañuelos. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _** : **_eso significa que sé llegar al punto XD si, la verdad, en los libros yo también odie a Katniss, pero estoy haciendo lo posible para que te guste por lo menos un poquito XD Espero que te haya ido de maravilla en tus exámenes! Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Bea 29: **_muchas gracias por tu opinión, es muy valiosa para mí. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Saludos. _**Caobacafe: **_si, fue lo que yo también quise que pasara XD muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Ale Mellark: **_¬¬ ya sé a quién vas a decir que se parece. Y mira que en ella también hizo estragos el alcohol como en otras personas que yo conozco. Ya casi sale Finnick, no te desesperes. _**Msailucalvo: **_aquí tienes la actualización para que no te desesperes XD muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Elanor25**_: Suzanne, creo yo, solo creo algo para que por fin la revolución pudiera estallar y te aseguro que ahora si se van a apoyar más XD muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Zucix: **_calma, calma jeje y no, no soy del capitolio, tengo malos gustos en cuanto a moda, pero no para tanto XD aquí está la escena que querías, espero y te guste XD muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Katingas: **_ya sabes que tengo corazón de pollo así que no pude resistir a cambiar un poco esa parte. TQM. _**Katnissj: **_muchísimas gracias por tu comentario :D gracias por leer. Saludos.

Bueno, sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock.


	13. Los Últimos Momentos

_**Los Últimos Momentos**_

* * *

—Gale, yo quiero decirte que…

— ¡No! — Me corta y comienza a alejarse — ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no quiero saber — hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Gale… — le tomo el brazo para detenerlo, haciendo que voltee. Levanta la mirada — Sabes que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero…

—Eso suena a una despedida — sus ojos me miran con suplica — por favor, no te despidas de mí. Sé que mañana es la cosecha… pero no te despidas… no ahora.

—Pero necesito decirte… — me vuelve a cortar.

—No — reanuda su marcha — Aquí te esperaré hasta que regreses.

—Eso no sucederá esta vez — le digo y se detiene un momento, pero no se gira a verme, solo asiente con la cabeza y se va.

Y con esa corta frase, espero que Gale comprenda por fin, que no puedo estar con él del modo que desea. Y tal vez, desde mañana, de ningún otro modo. Regreso a mi casa un poco cabizbaja. Gale me hizo recordar lo que no quería que llegara. La cosecha. Mañana será inevitable volver a vivirla con nosotros como principales. Suspiro amargamente. Mis últimos días en el Distrito, han llegado a su fin. Los últimos momentos de mi vida.

Perdida en mis pensamientos es como llego hasta mi casa. Abro la puerta y subo las escaleras, sin siquiera fijarme si hay alguien en casa. Me encierro en mi habitación y me tiro en mi cama boca abajo. Prim abre la puerta y entra a la habitación.

— ¿Katniss…? — murmura mi nombre. Me acomodo en la cama hasta quedar sentada. Prim se sienta inmediatamente a mi lado. — ¿qué ocurre?

—Mañana es la cosecha — le contesto simplemente. No tengo que explicarle nada. Ya hemos vivido anteriormente esta situación, pero se siente como la primera vez o tal vez peor, porque ya no existen más esperanzas.

—Sólo prométeme que vas a regresar — se abraza a mí fuertemente. Suspiro. Acaricio lentamente su rubio cabello y me preparo mentalmente para lo que voy a decir a continuación.

—No te puedo prometer algo que no voy a cumplir — le beso la coronilla. Puedo escuchar su llanto y siento mi blusa mojada por sus lágrimas. Sin darme cuenta, yo también estoy llorando junto con ella. Le susurro palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y poco a poco se va quedando dormida en mis brazos. La acuesto en mi cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Me cambio de ropa y me reúno con ella en la cama para dormir.

Doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama pero, por alguna razón, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Opto por levantarme, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Prim. Salgo al jardín, esperando que la brisa fresca de la noche me ayude a despejar mi mente y relajarme, ya que mañana será un día muy pesado. Levanto mis ojos al cielo. La luna, ilumina tenuemente el sendero, librándonos un poco de la oscuridad de la noche, y las estrellas resplandecen en el cielo. Es simplemente una noche hermosa y muy cálida, por cierto. Volteo sin querer hacia la casa de Peeta. Me pregunto si estará despierto. Necesito tanto su presencia en estos momentos, que quisiera entrar hasta su cuarto solo para sentirlo cerca. Que sus brazos me rodeen y me susurre palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Pero debo dejarlo descansar, si es que está dormido.

Camino hacia unos grandes pinos que están subiendo un poco la colina de la aldea de los vencedores. Solo nosotros tenemos acceso a ellos, ya que, se podría decir, forman parte del patio trasero de las casas. Agradezco por ello, porque es como si tuviera un pedacito pequeño del bosque que tanto amo. Camino lo suficiente y me doy cuenta que hay alguien recostado debajo de los pinos, no alcanzo a distinguir quién es hasta que estoy lo suficientemente cerca. Se trata de Peeta, quien está acostado sobre una manta, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? — le pregunto logrando sobresaltarlo. Se sienta y me voltea a ver. Parece que no ha hecho ni el intento de dormir, pues todavía conserva una camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla.

—No, parece que no. Tengo bastantes cosas en la cabeza — me da una sonrisa triste. La luz tenue de la luna, logra iluminar su rubio cabello y su cara, permitiéndome observarlo claramente — ¿Quieres sentarte? — me pregunta haciéndome un espacio en la manta. Pero en un acto de valentía, me hago espacio entre sus piernas y me siento, pegando mi espalda en su pecho y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Por un instante, Peeta parece sorprendido por mi acción, pero luego me envuelve entre sus brazos y descansa su barbilla en mi hombro. Volvemos nuestra mirada a un punto imaginario en el cielo.

—No puedo evitar pensar que mañana todo empezará de nuevo — me dice Peeta.

—No hablemos de eso ahora, solo… disfrutemos del momento — le digo. Y es verdad, no quiero hablar de la cosecha, ni de los juegos. Ya tendremos mucho tiempo de hablar sobre ello, cuando estemos ahí.

—Katniss, tenemos que aclarar bastantes cosas — me insiste Peeta.

— ¿Qué cosas? — levanto mi cabeza de su cuello y la giro para verlo atentamente.

—Sé que acordaste con Haymitch que tratarían de traerme con vida, si volvía a la arena — le veo sorprendida. ¿Cómo se enteró de eso? no tardo ni un segundo en saber que fue Haymitch quien se lo contó. No entiendo para qué le dijo nuestro acuerdo. — Pero yo no quiero eso.

—Peeta, no puedo permitir que mueras por entrar a esa arena, si resultas elegido en la cosecha — le digo la verdad, no tiene caso ocultarle las cosas.

—Katniss, debes de saber lo diferente de nuestra situación. Si tú mueres y yo vivo, no me queda ninguna vida de regreso al Distrito. Tú eres toda mi vida — quiero protestar pero pone un dedo en mis labios — Por eso quiero que me prometas que no harás nada para salvarme.

—No puedo, no — la sola idea de dejarlo morir, hace que en mi pecho se instale un vacio tremendo — no lo soportaría.

—Claro que si puedes soportarlo. Tal vez al principio puede ser duro, pero a tu lado hay personas que pueden hacer que tu vida valga la pena; Prim, tu madre, Haymitch y… Gale — Aquí es donde me doy cuenta que Peeta solo ha pensado en mí y exclusivamente en mí, que no le importa perder la vida siempre y cuando yo pueda ser feliz. Que Prim y mi madre siempre van a estar conmigo con Haymitch protegiéndonos, pero también intenta darme la oportunidad de, tal vez, casarme un día con Gale. Pero, lo que no puede entender, es que si él muere, no podría ser feliz nunca, moriría junto con él para no soportar el dolor de su perdida. — Nadie me necesita.

—Yo sí — le digo — yo te necesito — y lo beso como si no hubiese un mañana, y en nuestro caso… no lo hay. Él me corresponde de igual manera. Lo beso intensamente y lo empujo para que poco a poco se vaya recostando sobre la manta, conmigo encima de él. Acaricia mis brazos y mi espalda, mientras sus besos bajan hasta mi cuello — Te necesito — le susurro — No me dejes — le acaricio en cuello y bajo mis manos a los botones de la camisa que trae y los desabrocho. Empiezo a besar su cuello y bajo hasta posar mis labios sobre su pecho desnudo, depositando pequeños besos por la zona. Le escucho suspirar — Quédate conmigo — le suplico. Con un movimiento rápido, nos gira, quedando ahora, él encima de mí — Siempre — me contesta besándome en los labios — de alguna forma, siempre estaré contigo — deposita un pequeño beso en mi cuello — Solo no olvides que te amo — no me deja contestarle nada, ya que vuelve a reclamar mis labios, besándolos con pasión. Una de sus manos se aventura por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi abdomen, subiendo lentamente, hasta que se topa con la tela del sujetador. Entonces saca su mano hasta llevarla al borde de la blusa y empieza a tirar de ella hacia arriba para sacármela. Me enderezo un poco para ayudarle en su tarea y por fin la blusa queda fuera, dejándome solo con el sujetador. Peeta vuelve a mi cuello y me tumba nuevamente en la manta, debajo de él. Llevo mis manos a sus hombros y deslizo su camisa por ellos, pasando por sus fuertes brazos, hasta que está fuera de su alcance. Vuelve a besarme ávidamente en los labios, pasando su mano por mi cuello, por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Me estremezco, sin poder evitarlo, por sus caricias. Pronto, sus labios siguen el mismo recorrido que hizo su mano por mi cuerpo. Enredo mis dedos entre su cabello rubio. Siento una de sus manos posarse detrás de mi rodilla, así que cuando Peeta regresa a mis labios, provoca que la doble. Deja caer todo su peso sobre mí y nuestras caderas chocan inevitablemente sacándonos un gemido a ambos, y que, por supuesto, ahogamos en los labios del otro. Su mano, que estaba en mi rodilla, pronto empieza a subir por mi costado. Suspiro hondamente, provocando que nuestros pechos choquen. Vuelve a acariciar mi estomago, pero esta vez, su mano se aventura por mi espalda, deteniéndose en el broche del sujetador. Parece dudar si desabrocharlo o no. Estoy tan embriagada por este momento tan… íntimo, que, sinceramente, quiero que retire la prenda, quiero entregarle todo. Dejo sus labios para besar detrás de su oído y le susurro — Hazlo — y arqueo un poco la espalda, incentivándolo a seguir. Justo cuando su mano tomo por completo el boche, escuchamos el sonido de unas cubetas chocar entre sí. Volteamos a ver asustados la fuente de ese sonido. Es el odioso gato de Prim husmeando entre los botes y cuando se da cuenta de nuestra presencia, nos da un gruñido y se aleja corriendo.

—Maldito gato — mascullo. Vaya forma de interrumpir.

—Creo que deberíamos parar — dice Peeta, liberándome un poco de su peso. Un suspiro de frustración se escapa de mis labios.

—Sí, eso creo — digo resignada. Nos colocamos nuestra ropa y nos volvemos a tumbar. Encuentro rápidamente refugio en su pecho, mientras él me rodea con sus brazos. No puedo evitar recordar las noches en la cueva, en las que dormíamos abrazados, en un suelo muy parecido a éste. Ha comenzado a hacer un poco de fresco, así que Peeta pasa una manta sobre nosotros.

— ¿Tenías planeado quedarte aquí toda la noche? — le pregunto sorprendida al ver la manta extra.

—Sí… bueno no, solo lo necesario — confiesa. Ha dejado su camisa desabrochada, así que empiezo a acariciar su pecho descubierto. Le escucho suspirar — Deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo — me dice apretándome más a su cuerpo.

—Quiero dormir está noche contigo — le confieso clavando mi mirada en la suya. Se queda un momento meditando mis palabras.

—En ese caso, quedémonos aquí — resuelve.

— ¿Aquí?

—Sí ¿por qué no? — anima Peeta.

—Parece una buena idea — coincido — Está bien — le doy un breve beso y me vuelvo a acurrucar en su pecho. Peeta sube un poco más la manta sobre nosotros, se acomoda mejor contra mi cuerpo y al instante nos quedamos dormidos.

Despierto cuando escucho a los primeros pájaros cantar. Ha de faltar como una hora para que amanezca, ya que el cielo empieza a aclarase. Levanto la cabeza para ver a Peeta. Sigue profundamente dormido. Me quedo embobada viéndolo. Se ve tan relajado. Hasta pareciera que no está a punto de enfrentar uno de los momentos más decisivos de su vida. Le acaricio lentamente la cara con las yemas de mis dedos, delineando su contorno. Abre los ojos perezosamente y me sonríe al instante.

—Quisiera despertar así todas las mañanas — confiesa. Espero cumplir, por lo menos, ese último deseo todas las mañanas que me queden de vida. Le sonrío y me inclino a besarlo lentamente en los labios.

—Debemos regresar a nuestras casas — le digo reincorporándome — ya casi amanece — le doy la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y él la toma sin dudar. Cuando está totalmente de pie, me toma de la cintura y me besa más profundamente. Apoyo mis manos en sus hombros y así nos quedamos un buen rato.

—Esto definitivamente si ayuda a despertar — me dice Peeta riendo.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo — le digo riendo junto a él — Te veré en un rato más — mi semblante se torna serio y me aparto de él.

—Ahí estaré — me dice con determinación. Asiento y me voy a mi casa.

Entro a mi casa silenciosamente, esperando que ni madre ni Prim hayan notado mi ausencia. Subo hasta mi cuarto y encuentro que Prim sigue profundamente dormida en mi cama. La arropo y deposito un beso en su frente.

— ¿Katniss? ¿Qué hora es? — me pregunta adormilada.

—Aún es muy temprano. Vuelve a dormir — le acaricio el cabello y se queda dormida inmediatamente.

Escucho que marchan a las afueras de la casa y me asomo sigilosamente para ver qué pasa. Son filas y filas de Agentes que empiezan a acordonar la zona. Me pregunto para qué lo harán. Tal vez piensas que vamos a escapar, pero ahora ya no es una opción.

Decido meterme a bañar para no perder más tiempo, así que me meto a la ducha. Cuando salgo me visto de una forma normal, hoy, sinceramente no quiero vestirme formalmente. No quiero celebrar algo que no merece tal cosa. Escucho a mi madre en la planta baja preparando el desayuno y despierto a Prim para que bajemos a desayunar. Mi madre ya ha servido los platos, así que nos disponemos a comer en silencio. Puedo sentir la mirada de mi madre clavada en mí.

—Prim, deberías ir a bañarte. Ya casi es hora — le digo cuando termina el desayuno.

—Está bien — accede y se pierde por las escaleras. Me volteo hacia mi madre, sé que quiere decirme algo.

—Tienes que estar consciente de que esta vez no voy a volver — le digo a mi madre, antes de cualquier cosa, lo más seria que puedo— Ahora en momento de cumplir la promesa que me hiciste hace un año.

—Lo haré — suspira — Katniss, hija. Sé que nuestra relación no ha sido muy buena — me acaricia la mejilla. Me extraña su contacto. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que ella no me tocaba — pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que me duele mucho que vuelvas a ese lugar — su voz se quiebra.

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero — tal vez nunca podría perdonar a mi madre por lo que hizo, pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sincerarme con ella, sabiendo que puede ser la última vez que lo haga. Me levanto para abrazarla — las quiero.

—No voy a defraudarte esta vez. Te lo prometo — me dice mi madre.

—Gracias — le digo sinceramente, esperando que así sea.

Entonces escuchamos el llamado para la cosecha.

Ha llegado el momento.

Empieza la cuenta regresiva de mi vida.

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Qué pasará en la cosecha? ¿Peeta será seleccionado o se presentará como voluntario? ¿Surgirán los sentimientos? ¡Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo!

OMG! ¿Creen que me pasé con la escena "apasionada" entre Peeta y Katniss? ¿Debo cambiar de clasificación? ¿Aún no es muy fuerte? Bueno lo llamaremos "Rumbo al Gran Estreno". Me gustaría saber sus comentarios al respecto.

Y por fin tuve un tiempo libre! Aunque me puse a escribir entre clase y clase no había tenido tiempo de subirlo. Además de que descompuse la pila de mi lap y tuve que comprar otra :P. Y creo que deben agradecer a _**Ale Mellark**_ quien me estuvo dando lata a todas horas (hasta a mitad de nuestras clases) para que actualizara. Así que Harrys aquí está ya.

Sigo agradeciendo y agradeciendo y agradeciendo a todas aquellas personas que se toman un tiempo para escribirme un review, ponerme entre sus favoritos y agregarme en sus alertas. No saben lo feliz que me hace esto!

_**Yuki Ai Ne: **_jajaja creo que si deberían de pensar en encerrarse con llave en un cuarto. Mira que ya en todos lados intentaron y nada XD Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Saludos. _**LenaPrince: **_mira que ya no es culpa de Katniss, parece que Gale tiene un sexto sentido que le avisa lo que viene para que salga corriendo XD y aunque vienen momentos difíciles, todo saldrá bien. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Monogotas2**_: jajaja y seguimos defendiendo el sexo seguro, bueno por lo menos en este capítulo Buttercup lo hizo XD jajaja me creerás que para hacer esa parte de "Katniss sensual" me basé en un anuncio de televisión, donde sale una chava toda sexy modelándole a la televisión XD fue tan graciosa la forma en la que se me vino a la mente. Trabajos manuales? XD si crees que me permita esta clasificación poner algo mas fuerte? Muchísimas gracias! Saludos. _**AnaGabii7: **_pues mira que yo también tengo la duda de esas noches. Por lo menos para Peeta debió de haber sido un poco difícil no lo crees? Pero bueno, por lo pronto acá se están conociendo un poco más en ese aspecto. Espero que te siga gustando. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Katingas: **_qué ondas? Ya te la sabías! XD te dije que Gale todavía me servía! Jajaja tqm. _**Ane—Potter17: **_mira que a Katniss si le hubiera gustado decirle todo eso a Gale, pero el muy cobarde huyo sabiendo lo que le iba a decir XD Y Haymitch… es Haymitch! Siempre hace las cosas por una razón y mira que buena razón :P Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Katniss Luz: **_jajaja mira que solo le falto a Peeta una bolsita para la baba XD y esperemos que Gale ya se quede tranquilo y no haga más cosas locas. Muchas gracias. Saludos! _**Elanor25: **_jajaja para que no te quedes así! Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Chrushbut: **_creo que más de alguna por aquí, quisiera lo mismo que tu :P jaja creo que Prim ya se acostumbro a tanta "muestra de cariño" por parte de estos dos, con que no los encuentre en algo bueno, todo estará bien XD Pues ya viste que Gale es medio cobardón y salió corriendo, bueno ya que. Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Ale Mellark: **_deja de comparar crepúsculo con mi fic! Jajaja calma tus pensamientos sexys que espero irle aumentando un poco más, claro, si me lo permiten. Y voy a poner en práctica los principios familiares con Gale. Sale pues pequeña cobarde deja coches. _**Zucix: **_jeje no habías comentado, pero qué bueno que si lo hiciste! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, esos son los que me hacen continuar con la historia :D jajaja y el "Gran Estreno" no va a suceder en la arena, ya sería mucho espectáculo XD Saludos. _**Tonks Lunatic: **_muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando :D Saludos. _**Iris Ever: **_muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y acerca de la peli, la verdad a mi me gustó mucho, aunque algunas personas dijeron que estaba muy larga, creo que maneja muy bien los puntos principales del libro, que es lo que realmente importa, y qué decir de las actuaciones de los actores, la verdad estuvieron estupendos. En cuanto a Peeta, me molesto un poco algunos comentarios que hicieron en los que decían que Peeta en la película parecía un oportunista, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario y creo que pudieron darse cuenta con forme pasaba la película. Espero aclare tu duda. Saludos.

Y esperamos que los lectores anónimos se animen a dejar un review :D

Espero actualizar el fin de semana, si es que no me dejan mucha tarea, para que estén al pendiente.

Sin más que agregar, me despido.

Saludos.

Atte.

KristenRock.


	14. La Cosecha

**_La Cosecha_**

* * *

Salimos de la casa y Prim toma mi mano. El día es muy cálido y bastante bochornoso. Cuando llegamos a la plaza la población del Distrito 12, espera, sudando y en silencio, con armas automáticas apuntándoles. Prim y mi madre rápidamente son alejadas de mi lado y guiadas a punta de pistola hacia la demás gente. A mí me trasladan a una pequeña área acordonada frente al escenario. Peeta y Haymitch están en un área similar a mi derecha.

Effie sale con su particular sonrisa, pero en esta ocasión solo denota tristeza. Me puedo imaginar que le gusta, tanto como a nosotros, la idea de que volviéramos a la arena. Pero tiene que simular frente a las cámaras, al fin y al cabo, es su trabajo.

— Bienvenidos, bienvenidos — saluda — Hoy es un día muy importante, pues seleccionaremos a los tributos que nos representaran en la celebración de cada 25 años de los Juegos del Hambre, el Quartel Quell — da una risilla nerviosa — primero las damas.

Effie rebusca en la bola de las chicas por un rato, pero en algún momento tiene que tomar el único papel que está en esa urna y que tiene mi nombre.

Cierro los ojos imaginándome que estoy en otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí, en medio del bosque, específicamente, rodeada de arboles, inspirando el fresco aroma tan característico. Escucho en mi mente el cantar de los pájaros. Sintiendo el viento golpearme la cara suavemente. Y en ese pequeño momento, me siento feliz.

— Katniss Everdeen — escucho a Effie a lo lejos y todo comienza a desmoronarse, llevándome hasta la cruel realidad. Abro los ojos lentamente y veo como cuatro agentes de la paz se acercan para escoltarme hasta el pódium. Effie me manda desde arriba una mirada de comprensión y no agrega nada más cuando me tiene a su lado.

— Ahora vamos con los caballeros — se acerca a la urna donde hay dos papeles. Peeta y Haymitch. Haymitch y Peeta. Dos caras de una moneda. Effie se tarda un poco menos en escoger un solo papel y cuando lo hace, camina muy lentamente hasta el micrófono.

— Haymitch Abernathy — pronuncia Effie y él me lanza una mirada infeliz, pero entonces…

— Me presento voluntario — grita Peeta poniéndose en frente de Haymitch. Así que los agentes de la paz en lugar de traer a Haymitch, traen consigo a Peeta. Y ante esa imagen no puedo evitar recordar nuestros primeros juegos, cuando lo observe mientras subía al pódium mientras recordaba el día que me arrojo el pan bajo la lluvia. Este día no es diferente. Solo que ahora se añaden todas la imágenes de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos; cuando lo encontré en nuestros primeros juegos, el beso en la cueva, el día que regresamos al distrito, nuestras noches en el tour de la victoria, nuestro compromiso fingido, el día que le pedí que se alejara de mí, cuando tostamos el pan… todo aquellos recuerdos que compartimos hasta esta noche pasada, donde por poco consumamos nuestro matrimonio.

Peeta llega hasta mí y me toma de la mano fuertemente, enviándome una mirada decidida, mientras mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas. Volteamos al frente para ver a la multitud.

— Tributos, que la suerte siempre esté de su favor — nos desea Effie y puedo sentir que realmente desea esto. Entonces toda la gente hace nuestro saludo en silencio, como la última vez, solo que ahora hasta los agentes de la paz retroceden un poco.

Effie nos guía adentro del edificio de justicia y cuando cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros, abrazo a Peeta con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — le pregunto.

— Prometí no dejarte sola nunca — me susurra — mucho menos en esto. En las buenas y en las malas — y es ahí cuando agradezco infinitamente su sacrificio.

Nos separamos para ir a despedirnos de nuestras familias, pero en el trayecto nos encontramos a Thread.

— Nuevo procedimiento — nos dice riendo. Entonces nos conduce a la puerta de atrás donde nos espera un carro para llevarnos a la estación. Más claro no puede ser…

No nos dejaran por ningún motivo despedirnos de nuestras familias. Nos quitaran la última oportunidad de verlos, mientras estemos con vida. Odio como nunca a Snow y a Thread, pero me contengo. No es bueno causar problemas en esto momentos.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, no hay más gente que nos despida, solo están los agentes de la paz fuertemente armados. Pero entonces Gale llega hasta nuestro lado, seguido por un grupo de agentes que lo están persiguiendo.

— Katniss, no puedes irte sin saber que te amo y que te estaré esperando siempre — todos nos quedamos en shock por sus palabras, pero entonces llega un agente de la paz y le da un golpe en el estomago que lo hace caer de rodillas.

— ¡Gale! — grito y empiezo a andar hasta él, pero Thread me detiene.

— ¡Adentro! — me grita Thread y me avienta hacia la puerta del tren. Peeta logra detenerme.

— ¡Gale! — me zafo del agarre de Peeta y corro hasta la ventana del vagón. Veo que está rodeado por muchos agentes de la paz que lo están golpeando sin piedad — ¡Déjenlo! — golpeo el cristal con el puño en un intento de ser escuchada. Muchas lágrimas ya se habían escapado de mis ojos.

— Preciosa, cálmate — Haymitch me toma por los hombros, apartándome de la ventana. Me abrazo a él llorando amargamente.

— ¿Qué le van a hacer? — logro preguntarle.

— Nada. Con la golpiza que le dieron es suficiente — no sé si eso me da alivio o me preocupa más — además, no infringió ninguna ley.

— ¿En verdad? — pregunto esperanzada.

— Te lo aseguro — nos quedamos en silencio. Eso funciona para que me tranquilice un poco — Sólo esperemos que esto no llegue a oídos del presidente Snow.

Por Dios. No había pensado en eso. Lo más seguro es que ya se haya enterado. Esto va a tener una consecuencia muy grande, pero tendremos que esperar hasta llegar al Capitolio.

Trato de enfocar m mente en otra cosa, paseando mi mirada a lo largo del vagón. Y me doy cuenta que falta algo.

— ¿En dónde está Peeta? — le pregunto separándome de él.

— En su habitación. No creo que le haya gustado mucho el que reaccionaras de esa forma — me dice Haymitch.

Lo comprendo. Gale gritando su amor por mí, yo reaccionando de esa forma. Qué estúpida soy.

De nueva cuenta he herido a Peeta de la peor manera.

En estos momentos debe pensar tantas cosas de mí, y no creo que sean muy buenas. Quisiera ir a su vagón y aclarar las cosas, pero no me siento muy bien, estoy aún muy alterada por lo que pasó con Gale. Además, no sé qué decirle.

— Dale tiempo— me recomienda Haymitch — No es fácil todo lo que está enfrentando — suspira cansinamente — Ve a tu cuarto. En un momento traerán la comida — asiento y me voy a encerrar al cuarto. Me tiro en la cama y comienzo a llorar. No puedo con todo lo que está pasando. Solo puedo permitirme ser débil unos breves instantes.

Cuando me llaman a comer, no respondo, ni tampoco salgo. Me quedo en la cama hasta que se hace de noche y es cuando decido dormir. Pero después de vueltas y vueltas por la cama, no logro conciliar el sueño.

Ordeno leche tibia, la cosa más calmante que se me ocurre, a un encargado. Escucho voces en el cuarto de televisión, entro y encuentro a Peeta. A su lado, en el sofá, está la caja que Effie envió de cintas de juegos.

Peeta se levanta y apaga la cinta cuando me ve.

— ¿No podías dormir?

— No mucho — digo. Me envuelvo el albornoz más fuerte a mi alrededor.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? — pregunta, pero solo sacudo la cabeza.

Cuando Peeta abre los brazos, voy directa hacía ellos. Me sorprendo en un principio, ya que después de lo que pasó con Gale, esperaba que ni la palabra me dirigiera. Que al final se cansó de luchar por mí y no quiere saber nada. Rodeo con fuerza su cuello, esperando que en cualquier momento se aleje de mí. En vez de eso, me sostiene cerca y entierra el rostro en mi pelo. Calor irradia del punto donde sus labios simplemente tocan mi cuello, extendiéndose lentamente por el resto de mí. Cierro los ojos invocando la sensación que sus labios, por todo mi cuerpo, me dejaron. Se siente tan bien, tan imposiblemente bien, que sé que no seré la primera en soltarme.

¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? Peeta es mi esposo. No puedo detenerme en consideraciones por Gale. Debe de entender de una vez que no voy a regresar a su lado. Que me quedaré con Peeta hasta mi inevitable muerte. Así que ahora solo me queda remediar el dolor de Peeta.

— Perdóname, Peeta — le susurro al oído. Sé que él sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero, así que me ahorro cualquier explicación. Escucho a Peeta suspirar.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de sus sentimientos… ni de los tuyos propios — la voz se le quiebra en las últimas palabras. Eso es como un puñal directamente al corazón. Lo sabía. Peeta piensa que siento algo más por Gale y la verdad, no he hecho más que darle la razón — Él te ama y tú…

— ¡Basta Peeta! — me separo lo suficiente solo para verlo a los ojos — Ya te dije que no amo a Gale

— Pues tus acciones dicen otra cosa — me dice un poco molesto — Entiendo que estés confundida, pero… — lo callo besándolo de improviso. Trato de poner en ese beso todos mis sentimientos, mi alma, mi corazón… entregarle todo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a entender que para mí solo estás tú? — le digo a poca distancia de sus labios — Gale es mi mejor amigo, hemos compartido demasiadas cosas juntos. Me duele lo que le pudieron haber hecho, pero no por la razón que tú crees.

— Katniss, yo sé que lo amas

— No puedo amarlo porque yo te... — me interrumpe el encargado del Capitolio con la leche que le pedí.

— Traje una taza extra — dice.

— Gracias — digo.

— Y le añadí un toque de miel a la leche. Para endulzarla. Y una pizca de especia. — Sacude levemente la cabeza y se va.

— ¿Leche? — pregunta divertido Peeta levantando las cejas.

— Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió — me excuso — Además no podía dormir y no creo que hubieras querido dormir conmigo.

— No me lo pediste — repone seriamente. No podía decirle que sentía que no era lo correcto sin haber aclarado antes las cosas.

— Bueno, ya — digo para restarle importancia — ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

— Sí. Voy a seguir revisando las cintas — dice sentándose en el sillón.

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? — le pregunto un poco dudosa de su respuesta.

— Claro — me sonríe palmeando a su lado para que siente. No lo pienso dos veces y me siento a su lado, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Decidimos ver la cinta donde Haymitch se hace vencedor y cuando acordamos, está detrás de nosotros opinando.

— Deberían de irse a su cuarto a descansar — dice Haymitch de pronto — mañana será un día muy largo — y sale de la sala sin decir nada más.

Peeta me acompaña hasta mi cuarto y cuando hace el amago de irse lo detengo, jalándolo del brazo.

— Quédate conmigo — le pido — no puedo soportar las pesadillas. No sin ti — me ve como si estuviera librando una batalla interna.

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunta un poco dudoso. Me acerco a él hasta hacer que el espacio entre nosotros se vuelve inexistente. Le acaricio el rostro tiernamente.

— ¿Me preguntas eso después de que hice el tueste contigo — acerco mi rostro a su oído — después de que casi me entrego completamente a ti la noche pasada? — me atrevo a dejar un beso detrás de su oreja. Suspira audiblemente — Por supuesto que estoy segura — entonces le beso de lleno en la boca.

En un arranque de pasión, Peeta me acorrala contra la puerta del cuarto y me besa ávidamente. Le correspondo inmediatamente, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para hacer luego un recorrido hasta su rubio cabello. Sus manos acarician mis costados de arriba a abajo, enviándome miles de sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿No les dio tiempo de entrar a su cuarto? — pregunta irónicamente Haymitch al final del pasillo. Peeta y yo nos separamos agitados y sonrojados. Haymitch se ríe estruendosamente. — Recuerdo haberles dicho "descansar". La cama se usa también para dormir ¿sabían? — nos dice aún riendo.

— Nosotros ya nos íbamos. Solo fue una pequeña parada — trato de explicarle a Haymitch, abochornada por sus comentarios — Vámonos Peeta — y lo jalo adentro de mi cuarto.

Cuando ya estamos libres de las miradas y risas de Haymitch, me vuelvo a Peeta para abrazarlo.

— Creo que deberíamos de tomar el consejo de Haymitch y tratar de descansar — me dice Peeta.

—Sí, tienes razón — concuerdo con él.

Nos recostamos de la misma forma que lo hemos hecho siempre. Mi cabeza en su pecho y el acariciándome tiernamente el cabello.

Trataremos de descansar lo más que podamos, porque dentro de unas horas llegaremos al Capitolio y puede que nos enteremos lo qué está tramando Snow para nosotros. O puede que ya lo sabíamos desde el principio.

— ¿Katniss? — me llama Peeta

— ¿mm? — logro responderle. Estoy a punto de rendirme al sueño, sedada por las caricias de Peeta.

— Solo quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar — mis ojos se están cerrando inevitablemente — Siempre te voy a amar — es lo último que escucho antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Qué pasará cuando lleguen finalmente al Capitolio? ¿Katniss por fin le confesará sus verdaderos sentimientos a Peeta? Descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo.

Siento mucho haberme retrasado! Pero estuve muy ocupada porque incursione en el mundo de la política universitaria y fui seleccionada para representar a mi carrera :D y ahora tengo tiempo para escribir (una semana para ser exactos) porque estoy más salada que la saladitas y me volvieron a operar, solo que está vez de la apéndice, así que tengo que guardar reposo.

Notaran que últimamente me estoy basando mucho en el libro, pero no se desesperen, ya viene lo emocionante XD porque ya me aburrieron tantas dudas de parte de los dos XD

Y seguimos agradeciendo a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme un review, ponerme en sus favoritos y en sus alertas.

_**Ale Mellark: **_no, Katniss no se va a enfrentar a Legolas (aunque en veces me desespera tanto que si quisiera que le lanzará una flecha) _**Lilian Everdeen: **_exactamente, por lo bueno se tiene que esperar, bueno solo espero que si valga la pena su espera XD muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Ane—Potter17: **_sip, me pareció que merecían su momento a solas antes de ese momento, cosa que me hubiera gustado que sucediera en el libro. Por Gale, no te preocupes, recibirá lo que se merece XD Muchas gracias. Saludos _**Elanor25: **_jeje pues mira que gato tan malvado, ahora si merece que lo frían en aceite XD esperemos que encuentren un momentito por ahí para escaparse XD muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Coraline Kinomoto: **_me he llegado a cuestionar si Gale tiene un sexto sentido para las cosas malas o solo es pura coincidencia, pero en fin. Creo que no se va a enterar de la mejor manera XD y respecto a la escena de Peeta y Katniss, debemos de esperar un poquito, ya sabes, a que ambos estén seguros XD muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Monogotas2: **_XD morí de risa con los "trabajos manuales" y mi mente pervertida de pronto se puso a trabajar, pero me contuve XD Ahora esperemos mas preparación rumbo al gran estreno XD muchísimas gracias. Saludos. _**Katingas: **_¿crees que si voy bien o no? Las escenas es algo que tengo que discutir muy seriamente contigo TQM. _**LenaPrince: **_esperemos que a la próxima nadie los interrumpa XD Aquí tienes la actualización. Muchas Gracias. Saludos. _**Guest (1): **_muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos. _**Ires: **_si, por culpa de que no aclaro las cosas con Gale, éste hace lo que hace. Pero bueno, esperemos que si disfruten sus últimos días. Muchas gracias! Saludos. _**Dithax: **_muchísimas gracias. Espero me sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Saludos. _**Chrusbut: **_si tienes razón, Gale presiente lo que le va a decir Katniss, pero mira que hacer todo un show para decirle a Katniss lo que ya sabía. Esperemos que haya algo que se lo deje muy claro. Y sí creo que avisaré al poner algo fuerte, o si me queda muy fuerte de plano cambiaré de clasificación. Vamos poco a poco con rumbo al pre estreno jeje Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Katniss Luz: **_no te desesperes n_n ya llegará el momento adecuado. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Marydc26: **_muchísimas gracias! No sabes lo que significa para mí que tengas tan buenos comentarios de la historia. Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos. _**Tonks Lunatica: **_jeje te aseguro que habrá más pasión y más miel sobre hojuelas. XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**CarlaMellark: **_deja que venga lo malo, viene lo más interesante jeje. Qué bueno que te diste un chance de pasarte por aquí. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**EllaCampbell: **_muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, y para que no mueras de la ansiedad, aquí está el capítulo. Saludos. _**Iris Ever: **_jaja ok sobre el actor, pues tienes razón, creo que interpreta demasiado bien el papel de Peeta, la verdad fue un cambiazo que tuvo porque yo aún recuerdo cuando salió en Viaje al centro de la tierra y estaba todo chavito XD y esperamos también el gran estreno. Muchas gracias. Saludos. _**Zucix: **_XD yo por eso no tengo gatos o si tengo mi mamá los regala. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, vale demasiado que pienses cosas tan maravillosas de mí. Y mira que los espíritus chocarreros si hicieron de las suyas y por su culpa estoy en cama nuevamente. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

Bueno sin más que agregar me despido.

Saludos.

Atte.

KristenRock


	15. De Discusiones y Venganzas

_**Disclaimer: THG ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.  
**_

* * *

_**De Discusiones y Venganzas **_

* * *

Despierto en la mañana con una extraña sensación de calidez instalada en mi pecho y sin darme cuenta, tengo grabada una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Me giro sobre la cama buscando a Peeta, pero el otro lado está vacío. Probablemente se esté preparando en su vagón ya que estamos a casi nada de llegar al Capitolio.

Descanso mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Suspiro profundamente.

Me pongo a pensar en lo inevitable. Ha llegado la hora de enfrentarme nuevamente a todos los horrores del Capitolio. Pero, por lo menos, me queda de consuelo que probablemente sea la última vez que pase por esto, ya que lo más seguro es que no salga con vida de esta arena, puede que sea tratando de salvarle la vida a Peeta, o puede que sea porque Snow me ve como una amenaza que es mejor destruir cuanto antes. De una u otra manera, mi destino está marcado. Solo espero que Peeta pueda salir con vida… deseo eso con el corazón que ahora le pertenece completamente a él.

Peeta…

"_Pase lo que pase, mis sentimientos hacia ti no van a cambiar…Siempre te voy a amar"_

Esas palabras me hacen sentir fuerte y protegida. Saber que al llegar al Capitolio, Peeta va a estar a mi lado, brindándome su apoyo incondicional, amándome y protegiéndome como siempre lo ha hecho.

Pero a la vez, me hacen sentir el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra. Peeta ha dado todo por mí y yo nunca le he dado a nada a cambio. Y ahora, no obstante, solo estoy pensando en morir cuando sé que para él será un golpe muy duro. Sé que probablemente me odiará por ello. Solo me queda esperar que algún día comprenda que este sacrificio lo hice por él, porque lo amo y espero que sea feliz.

Effie entra al vagón sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos y apurándome porque ya vamos a llegar al Capitolio. Así que sin más me levanto y comienzo a prepararme.

Nuestra llegada al Capitolio no es nada fuera de lo común. La misma gran multitud nos recibe con gritos y aplausos. No puedo verlos. No puedo ocultar el desprecio que siento hacia aquella gente. Pero me lo pienso por un momento. Más bien es lástima. Lástima porque no son seres que piensen por ellos mismos, siempre han sido manejados por el Capitolio. Al igual, probablemente, que nosotros.

Somos trasladados, sin demora, al centro de entrenamiento para prepararnos para el desfile de tributos. Mi equipo de preparación chillaba cuánto sentían que volviera a los juegos mientras me arreglaban. Tuve que soportar sus lloriqueos hasta que terminaron y me mandaron con Cinna, quien por supuesto, volvía a ser mi salvación.

—Katniss — me saluda con los brazos abiertos — mi chica en llamas.

—Cinna — corro directamente a esconderme entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Bueno pues, además de que estoy de nuevo en los juegos y que, lo más probable es que muera tratando de salvar a Peeta, todo está relativamente normal.

— ¿Salvar a Peeta? ¿Ese es tu plan?

—Si

—Al parecer se están tomando muy en serio lo de los amantes trágicos — me dice, pero hay algo en su mirada que me muestra que sabe que hay algo más.

—Cinna, se que prometí guardar el secreto, pero también sé que puedo confiar plenamente en ti — dudo un momento antes de continuar. Cinna me observa atentamente y toma mi mano alentándome — la relación que tenemos Peeta y yo ha cambiado mucho… — me quedo en silencio.

—Sí — añade Cinna — lo he visto cuando fui a visitarles.

—Peeta y yo… nos hemos casado — suelto en un susurro tan bajo, que dudo por un momento que Cinna me haya podido escuchar. Se queda viéndome fijamente, como buscando algo.

— ¿Le amas o solo es un truco que Snow te obligó a hacer?

—Te mentiría si te dijera que en un principio que me acerque a él lo hacía porque quería convencer a Snow y a los distritos de mi amor por él — con tan solo recordarlo me siento mal. Nunca debí de haber jugado con Peeta de esa manera. Ahora sé lo que sintió — Pero algo fue creciendo dentro de mí y sin darme cuenta ya no pude separarme de él.

Cinna me sonríe ampliamente.

—Me siento muy feliz por ustedes — me toma por los brazos — pero me da más gusto que te hayas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos.

—Muchas gracias, Cinna — le doy una sonrisa sincera — lástima que me di cuenta demasiado tarde — bajo la mirada desanimada. Cuando hubiera disfrutado de mi relación con Peeta si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos.

—Hey — toma mi mentón para que lo veo a la cara — no te des por vencida — su sonrisa no desaparece — verás que todo va a salir bien. Te lo aseguro. Así podrías vivir todo lo que te has perdido en este tiempo — le miro sin entender ¿qué me quiere decir? ¿Lo está diciendo para que no me sienta mal? ¿Se habrá equivocado? Pero cuando trato de cuestionarlo me corta— Bueno, menos charla que es hora de arreglarse.

—así que ¿qué llevaremos para las ceremonias de apertura? — pregunto finalmente resignada a no poderle preguntarle más — ¿linternas en la cabeza o fuego?

—Algo en esa línea

Se dispone a arreglarme. Primeramente me recoge el pelo en una trenza, siguiendo con el maquillaje, para luego pasar a un disfraz que al principio engaña pareciendo simple, solo un mono ajustado que me cubre desde el cuello hacia abajo, pero luego Cinna presiona un botón en mi muñeca y el vestido comienza a brillar como si estuviera cubierta en brasas brillantes. Parece que Cinna y Portia han pasado muchas horas viendo fuego. Por último me coloca una corona de un pesado metal negro.

Antes de salir, Cinna me da una última recomendación

—Cuando estés en el carro esta vez, no saludes, no sonrías. Sólo quiero que mires siempre al frente, como si toda la audiencia no mereciera tu atención. — yo diría que nunca han merecido nuestra atención.

—Por fin algo en lo que seré buena.

Llego al Centro de Renovación esperando encontrar a Peeta y a Haymitch, pero parece que no han llegado aún. No quiero unirme a los demás vencedores que están reunidos en pequeños grupos, así que me quedo junto a los caballos. Pero me intento por quedarme sola no funciona. Finnick Odair a mi lado sin darme cuenta y cuando me giro me encuentro de lleno con sus ojos verdes a pocos centímetros de los míos.

—Hola, Katniss— dice. Como si nos hubiéramos conocido durante años, cuando de hecho nunca nos hemos visto antes.

—Hola, Finnick — digo. Casualmente, aunque me siento incomoda por su cercanía. En realidad me siento así con todas las personas que se acercan, menos con Peeta por supuesto, pero esto es más difícil, ya que Finnick tiene mucha piel expuesta.

— ¿Quieres un azucarillo? — dice, ofreciéndome su mano que está llena hasta arriba.

—No, gracias — le digo — aunque me encantaría coger prestado tu atuendo alguna vez — está cubierto por una red dorada estratégicamente anudada en su entrepierna para que no se pueda decir técnicamente que está desnudo. Mentiría si dijera que Finnick no me ha parecido atractivo.

—Sí tanto te gusta se lo puedo prestar a Peeta. Puede que le quede bien — me dice riendo y yo bajo la mirada sonrojada, lo que causa más risa en él. Aprovecha para acercarse más a mí de una forma muy sensual— Dime, chica en llamas ¿tienes algún secreto que merezca mi tiempo? — por un momento me da la impresión de que Finnick sabe más de lo que aparenta — porque uno se entera de muchas cosas.

—No, soy un libro abierto — digo lo más segura que puedo. En efecto, Finnick Odair sabe más de lo que aparenta — Todo el mundo parece saber mis secretos incluso antes que yo misma.

Sonríe

Desafortunadamente creo que eso es cierto — sus ojos se desvían brevemente hacia un lado — Peeta está viniendo. Siento que tengas que cancelar tu boda. Sé lo devastador que eso debe de haber sido para ti — se acerca a mi oído rápidamente — Solo tienes que saber que estoy de tu lado — me susurra y antes de retirarse completamente deja un beso en mi mejilla. Luego se mete otro azucarillo a la boca y se va. Me quedo confundida viéndolo partir.

Cuando menos acuerdo, Peeta está a mi lado, vestido igual que yo .

— ¿Qué quería Finnick Odair? — pregunta y en su voz se puede denotar una mezcla entre curiosidad y molestia.

Me giro y pongo mis labios cerca de los de Peeta y dejo caer los parpados en imitación de Finnick.

—Me ofreció azúcar y quería conocer todos mis secretos — digo en mi mejor voz seductora. Y para hacerlo parecer más real, aventuro mi mano por todo el torso de Peeta en zigzag. Nuestros alientos se mezclan por la poca distancia que nos separa. Peeta parece haberse quedado sin habla mientras mira tentativamente mis labios. Y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de la situación; tener a Peeta en esta posición ha despertado en mí unas terribles ganas por apoderarme de sus labios. Pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Peeta posa su mano detrás de mi cuello y me jala hacia él, provocando que nuestros labios choquen inevitablemente. Para ser sincera, extrañaba de sobremanera sentirlo de esta manera y más después de esta llagada tan pesada al Capitolio. Quisiera durar más tiempo así con él, pero tan pronto como inicia el beso, así termina. Peeta vuelve a su posición inicial sin retirarse mucho de mi rostro. Yo aún trato de recuperarme del beso, viéndome reflejada en los ojos de Peeta.

—Creo que tú hubieras sucumbido a las formas del Capitolio fácilmente, si sólo estuvieras tú en esto — él me mira confundido, yo repongo — porque tienes una debilidad por las cosas hermosas — suelta una carcajada.

—Tener ojo para la belleza no es lo mismo que una debilidad — apunta Peeta — excepto posiblemente en lo que se refiere a ti — refugia su rostro en mi cuello — siempre has sido y siempre serás mi debilidad. De pronto Peeta se pone un poco tenso y clava su mirada detrás de mí. Preguntándome el porqué de su reacción me giro encontrándome con la mirada de todos los tributos dirigida exclusivamente a nosotros de una manera sorprendida. Es un momento un poco incomodo pero la música nos despierta y veo las anchas puertas abrirse para el primer carruaje. Peeta vuelve su atención hacia mí — ¿vamos? — alza una mano para ayudarme a subir al carruaje. Me monto y lo subo detrás de mí.

—No te muevas — digo y enderezo su corona — ¿has visto tu traje encendido? Vamos a estar fabulosos de nuevo

—Absolutamente. Portia dice que vamos a estar por encima de todo.

— ¿Tenemos que darnos la mano este año? — pregunto

—Supongo que dejaron que lo decidiéramos nosotros

Alzo la vista a esos ojos azules y recuerdo cómo, solo hace un año, estaba preparada para matarlo, convencida de que él estaba intentando matarme. Ahora todo está invertido. Estoy determinada a mantenerlo con vida, sabiendo que el precio será mi propia vida. Le agradezco profundamente los gratos momentos que me ha hecho pasar y espero de todo corazón que pueda ser feliz algún día.

Nuestras manos se encuentran sin más discusión. Por supuesto que iremos a esto como uno solo.

Vamos implacables a través de la multitud. Nosotros, los amantes imposibles del Distrito 12, que tanto sufrimos y tan poco disfrutamos de nuestras recompensas de nuestra victoria, no buscamos el favor de los fans, no les obsequiamos nuestras sonrisas, ni aceptamos sus besos.

Me encanta se yo misma por fin.

Cuando llegamos al balcón, siento la mirada del presidente Snow sobre mí. Pero en lugar de sentirme intimidada, levanto más mi cara para hacerle frente.

Las puertas del salón de entrenamiento se cierran y vemos a Cinna y Portia complacidos con nuestra aparición. Buscamos a Haymitch y lo vemos con los ganadores del Distrito 11, Chaff y Seder. Cuando nos acercamos hasta ellos, Chaff me planta un beso en plena boca y después se ríe junto a Haymitch. Ambos voltean con Peeta quien tiene el ceño un poco fruncido y vuelven a soltar otra carcajada. Seder me abraza e intercambiamos un par de palabras en las que me hace saber que la familia de Rue está aún a salvo. Peeta me toma de la mano y me jala a los elevadores, puedo suponer porque Haymitch y Chaff se siguen riendo a costa de él. Cuando entramos al elevador, Johanna Mason entra detrás de nosotros.

De pronto, Johanna se quita su traje quedándose completamente desnuda mientras se queja de su estilista.

Se la pasa todo el trayecto hacia su piso charlando con Peeta sobre sus cuadros mientras la luz del disfraz aún brillante en él, se refleja en sus pechos desnudos. Yo solo trato de ignorarlos. Cuando la puerta del elevador se abre anunciando la llegada al piso de Johanna, ésta se gira hacia Peeta y le besa en los labios brevemente.

Siento la furia recorrer y adueñarse de mi cuerpo, pero me mantengo en mi misma posición.

Cuando se vuelven a cerrar las puertas del elevador y Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos, suelto inmediatamente su mano y no vuelvo la vista hacia él. Puedo sentir que está sonriendo descaradamente.

Apenas llegamos a nuestro piso y salgo disparada, pero antes de dar más de dos pasos, Peeta me toma del brazo deteniéndome y haciendo que lo encare.

—Suéltame — digo amenazadoramente pero Peeta solo se ríe. Trato de zafarme pero él es más fuerte que yo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta tratando de ocultar su risa sin éxito.

—Nada — respondo bruscamente y vuelvo a tratar de zafarme — No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, deberías ir a enseñarle a Johanna tus pinturas.

— ¿estás celosa? — pregunta incrédulo.

—No — le digo, pero mi respuesta solo causa más gracia a Peeta.

—Eres tú, Katniss, ¿no lo ves?

— ¿Lo que soy yo?

—La razón por la que todos están actuando así. Finnick con sus azucarillos, Chaff besándote, Johanna… — no termina la frase y le agradezco — están jugando contigo — concluye.

—No, no lo sé — y la verdad no lo sé. Peeta se piensa un momento sus siguientes palabras.

—Eres tan… ya sabes… pura — me tardo un poco para comprender a lo que se refiere, pero cuando descubro su significado rápidamente

—No lo soy — le digo determinantemente — Prácticamente te he estado arrancando la ropa cada vez que ha habido una cámara todo el año.

—Y sin ellas también — susurra Peeta muy bajito, pero alcanzo a escuchar.

— ¿Qué? — le digo sorprendida.

—Nada — dice negando moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro — sí, pero… quiero decir, para el Capitolio, eres pura — dice tratando de aplacarme — para mi eres perfecta. Sólo se están metiendo contigo — termina con una sonrisa.

—No, se están riendo de mí, ¡y tú también!

—No — Peeta niega, pero aún está escondiendo una sonrisa. Eso me llena de ira. Pero pronto se me ocurre una idea para hacerle pagar eso.

Pongo mis manos en su pecho y lo empujo hasta la pared más cercana, estampándolo bruscamente. Me ve sorprendido y parece que no puede articular palabra alguna. Pego en medida de lo posible, mi cuerpo al costado suyo, dejando un espacio inexistente entre nosotros. Nuestros labios casi se tocan, pero sigo manteniendo la distancia. Con una de mis manos busco el cierre del traje de Peeta y lo bajo lentamente, dejando al descubierto su pecho y parte de su abdomen. Comienzo a repartir besos por su mejilla, siguiendo por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Peeta suspira hondamente. Poso mi mano sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho y comienzo a recorrerlo en zigzag, de arriba abajo, lentamente. Puedo sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón bajo mi mano. Sonrío contra su cuello, mi plan parece estar dando resultado, pero aún me falta demostrarle hasta donde soy capaz. Peeta inclina su cabeza, besando mi mejilla, con el objetivo claro de llegar a mis labios, pero yo escondo mas mi cara entre su cuello. No puedo dejar que me bese, porque si lo hace, sé que mi plan se irá al traste y caeré rendida a sus pies. Esta vez quiero que él sea quien caiga rendido a mis pies. Empiezo a recorrer de nueva cuenta su pecho con mi mano, bajando esta vez hasta su abdomen. Peeta gime ante mi tacto y eso, extrañamente, me incentiva a seguir mi recorrido un poco más abajo. Estoy a punto casi es esconder mi mano bajo su traje, cuando de pronto siento la mano de Peeta tomar la mía, inmovilizándola.

Me detengo un momento y levanto la vista hacia el rostro de Peeta. Tiene los ojos cerrados y respira erráticamente.

—Katniss — murmura con voz ronca, al tiempo que abre sus ojos dedicándome una mirada profunda y significativa.

Vuelvo a atacar su cuello ahora no solo con besos, sino también con pequeños mordiscos. Muevo mi cuerpo contra el de él, provocando un ronco gemido de su parte. Esto pareció aflojar el agarre que tiene sobre mi mano y lo aprovecho para volver a acariciar su abdomen. Siento repentinamente la mano de Peeta subir por mi espalda, pegándome más a su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano me toma de la cintura. Gira su rostro de nueva cuenta hacia mí, y esta vez, con mi mano libre, tomo su mentón y lo beso apasionadamente. Siento un fuego en mi interior consumiéndome poco a poco, haciéndome desear cada vez más a Peeta.

Abro los ojos asustada.

Me estoy dejando llevar por mi propio deseo y aún tengo que terminar mi plan antes de que algo más ocurra.

Dejo de besar a Peeta y me separo solo un poco de sus labios. Peeta sigue con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Aún crees que soy pura? — le pregunto con voz seductora. Peeta en lugar de contestarme me acerca a él buscando desesperadamente mis labios. Pero soy más rápida y lo empujo alejándolo de mí y haciendo que choque otra vez con la pared. Lo dejo medio desnudo, con la respiración agitada y la boca abierta mientas me mira con incredulidad. Le guiño un ojo y me doy la media vuelta dispuesta a irme a mi habitación.

Pero cuando me giro me encuentro un par de ojos muy conocidos mirándome fijamente. Me quedo totalmente inmóvil de la impresión

La puerta del elevador se abre y escucho las voces de Haymitch y Effie apagarse cuando llegan a mi lado.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encuentra Darius…

Pero en lo único en que puedo pensar en estos momentos es en Gale.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Perdooooooooooonenme la vidaaa! Les prometí que iba a actualizar pronto pero me desaparecí!

Pero tengo une explicación: pues como ya recordarán me operaron y estuve una semana de ociosa tirada en mi cama, pero no contaba con que cuando volviera a la escuela me tocaba ponerme al corriente con todos los apuntes, tareas y demás cosas. Y pues entonces volví y me di cuenta de todo eso, pero también me di cuenta de que se acercaban exámenes y yo no sabía nada, así que me puse las pilas. Pero como tengo unos profesores bien buenas ondas pues me dejaron trabajos como no tienen una idea, hasta me toco exponer toda una unidad de temas en una materia. Y cuando me di cuenta, ya habían pasado dos meses y yo no había tenido tiempo de escribir y mucho menos de actualizar.

Pero ¿qué creen?

Que ya volví! ¿No les da gusto?

Bueno, no he terminado mis tareas infinitas y estoy en periodo de exámenes, pero me di un chance de escribirles de perdis este pedacito, siento si no es lo que esperaban pero prometo recompensarlos pronto.

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se preocuparon por mi salud y me brindaron todo su apoyo, en verdad, que buenos son!

Y seguimos agradeciendo a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, agregarme a sus favoritos y ponerme en sus alertar… los amo!

**AnaGabii7: **jeje no te desesperes, cuando menos te lo imaginas sucederá. Saludos. Muchas gracias. **Tonks Lunatica: **perdón por no haber actualizado pronto, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos. **Elanor25: **muchas gracias y aquí tienes actualización. **Ires: **jaja es Gale, ¿qué puedes esperar de él? Gracias, Saludos. **Marydc26: **muchas gracias. Eso de ser representante es un orgullo y si existe apoyo, te aseguro que si lo puedes hacer. Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre la historia, en verdad, lo aprecio mucho. Saludos. **Pitta McCarty: **muchas gracias, aquí tienes actualización. Saludos. **Anne—Potter17: **primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación, eras quien siempre me acordaba para actualizar jeje. Obvio que por supuesto Peeta debe de tener sus dudas pero no por eso va a abandonar a Katniss a su suerte. Espero y no tengas tanto trabajo como yo XD. Saludos. **Chrushbut: **jajaja si creo que todo Panem los interrumpirá, creo que deberán buscar alternativas como un cuarto con llave o un sótano XD, muchas gracias por tus deseos. Saludos. **Katniss Luz: **muchas gracias! Aquí tienes otro cap. Saludos. **EllaCampbell: **antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu preocupación, lo aprecio mucho :D. En cuanto al capítulo tienes razón, tal vez a Katniss le haga falta hacer más cosas para demostrarle a Peeta lo que siente. Saludos **CarlaMellark: **prometo ya no hacerte llorar… bueno en por lo menos dos capítulos XD Muchas gracias por siempre tomarte el tiempo de leerme. Saludos. **Monogotas2: **como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, haces que me den más ganas de escribir y te aseguro que pronto vendrá el momento en que Katniss por fin aclare sus sentimientos. **LenaPrince: **claro! Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones XD y espero que ya nadie los interrumpa. Gracias. Saludos. **Mizu: **exactamente! Tengo la misma opinión de ti respecto a Gale, ¿qué onda con su vida? y si la verdad Peeta hizo un gran sacrificio por ella y se merece ser feliz. Gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos. **Dithax: **muchas gracias. Saludos. ** Coraline Kinomoto:** uhh creo que Gale se va a seguir haciendo ilusiones hasta que vea algo que lo deje tieso XD y no! Su consumación no será en los juegos jeje. Gracias. Saludos. **Katingas! : **no te da gusto? Por fin actualice! Pero uff me costó un chorro. **Lothiriel: **muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y te aseguro que los hare pecar pero apenas es el calentamiento XD Saludos. **Angy Everdeen: **muchas gracias. Saludos. **Lucrecia Arctica: **qué bueno que te haya encantado, muchas gracias, saludos. **Zucix: **andas como yo… ahogada de trabajo. Si la verdad es que Katniss ya se merece unos buenos golpecillos jeje. Mira que mis angelitos que no me viene a ayudar con las tareas jeje Gracias. Saludos. **Sam Manson: **muchas gracias, aquí tienes la actualización, saludos. **FerJRH: **muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y para que ya no te desesperes aquí está un nuevo cap. Saludos. **Johanna: **aquí esté el próximo jeje, para que ya no estes tan ansiosa y no te acabes tus uñas. Saludos **Alex: **aquí tienes otro capítulo, muchas gracias. **Mery: **muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y aquí tiene la actualización. Saludos. **AndieDiggory: **para ya no hacerte sufrir tanto aquí está la actualización. Gracias. Saludos. **Kaoru240: **muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y ahora si ya actualicé! Saludos.

Bueno muchísimas gracias por todo, espero verlos lo más pronto posible.

Saludos!

Atte.

KristenRock

Antes de terminar, quiero decirle a **Ale Mellark, **que es una persona muy importante en mi vida, a pesar de que las cosas entre nuestra amistad no van como deberían de ir. Y quiero que sepa que la extraño mucho aunque esté sentada a un metro de mí. Y que si no le digo estas palabras de frente es por cobardía.


	16. Cambios Inesperados

_**Ni THG ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto por simple y pura diversión, sin otros fines.**_

* * *

**_Cambios Inesperados_**

Bajo la mirada avergonzada. Darius me mira como, pienso, lo haría Gale; llena de asombro y decepción… más de esto último. Logro salir del estado de shock en el que me encuentro, no lo soporto más y corro directo a mi habitación, cerrando con llave para que nadie me moleste. Aunque tal vez nadie lo haga. Me dejo caer en la cama ocultando mi rostro con mis manos

Aún cuando no estoy en el Distrito 12, la presencia de Gale sigue acechándome en cada lugar, en cada pensamiento, en cada mirada. Como acusándome de mi error. Elegir a Peeta muy por encima de él. Mi amigo. Casi mi hermano. El hombre que se ha sacrificador junto a mí por nuestras familias. Nunca pensé sentirme tan mal con Gale por estar con Peeta. He tratado de pensar, excusarme, que si Gale me viera en televisión con Peeta, pensaría que solo estoy actuando. Pero no me puedo imaginar qué pasaría si llegará a darse cuenta de qué realmente ocurre. Y no creo que Snow le interese hacerle algo a Gale.

Cierro los ojos y palmeo mi frente.

Ahora lo entiendo todo. Cómo no lo pensé antes.

Esto es obra de Snow.

Lo ha hecho a propósito. Como era obvio, se enteró de la escena que armó Gale, proclamando su amor por mí, en la estación el otro día antes de trasladarnos al Capitolio. Como pude ser tan ingenia al pensar que Snow no se aprovecharía de eso. El amor que siente Gale por mí, solo se convirtió en un arma que él pudo utilizar en mi contra. Snow sabe que aquella confesión me afecta de sobremanera, a pesar de que no correspondo sus sentimientos, y lo supo aprovechar muy bien. En cada paso Snow siempre tratará de hacerme ver que ahí estará.

Debí de haber hablado con Gale y aclarar nuestra situación antes de que todo esto ocurriera. De esa forma no me sentiría mal con él al estar con Peeta y Snow no podría utilizarlo en mi contra. No puede estar pasándome esto. No a solo unos días de entrar en la arena. Los arrepentimientos nunca se han llevado conmigo y ahora se les ocurre hacer acto de presencia cuando tengo que estar más concentrada.

Suspiro resignada, pues por más que lo intente, no podré detener el tren de pensamientos que tengo en este momento y por tanto no podré conciliar el sueño.

Me desvisto y entro a la ducha. Espero a que mis pensamientos se escapen de mi mente, así como lo hace el agua que recorre todo mi cuerpo para luego perderse por el desagüe. Pero no funciona de la forma que deseo. Al contrario, cada vez que cierro los ojos, Gale aparece mirándome de la misma forma que lo hizo Darius.

Termino de ducharme y me visto con un camisón para dormir. Me escondo entre las cobijas con mi cabeza nadando un mar de pensamientos.

Por más que doy vueltas y vueltas por toda la cama, no logro conciliar el sueño, el tren de pensamientos no se detiene ni por un momento. Debe ser alrededor de media noche. Entonces escucho que tocan a la puerta suavemente. Cierro los ojos sintiendo mi corazón oprimirse. Debe ser Peeta. Una parte de mi quiere dejarlo entrar para que me ayude a encontrar la solución a mis pensamientos y salir de las pesadillas, que muy seguramente tendré si logró conciliar el sueño. Pero por otro lado, tenerlo aquí me haría recordar mi culpa. Además, sé que también a él le estoy haciendo daño con toda esta situación, así que es mejor mantenernos alejados por el momento.

Al poco rato escucho los pasos de Peeta alejarse por el pasillo, resignado al no recibir respuesta de mi parte.

Me duele hacernos esto, pero por el momento es lo mejor.

Como era de esperarse, toda la noche me veo envuelta en pesadillas que me hacen despertar gritando, sudorosa y agitada.

Trato de calmarme cuando escucho los pasos de alguien en el pasillo. Se detienen frente a mi puerta, y luego de unos segundos emprenden de nuevo su travesía a largo del pasillo. Por lo visto no soy la única que no puede dormir. Peeta debe de estar deambulando como lo hacía en el tren del tour de la victoria. Debió de escuchar mis gritos y quiso venir a ayudarme. Pero una puerta cerrada se encontró como obstáculo. Desearía estar con él en este momento, pero me sentiría peor.

Nunca he sido una persona que dependa de los demás. Desde la muerte de mi padre, me volví independiente para poder sacar adelante a Prim y a mi madre, ellas si dependían de mí. Pero ahora es distinto. Siento que de alguna forma dependo de Peeta. Mis temores desaparecen cuando estoy con él. Es mi mejor medicina. Una que me está causando adicción

A la mañana salgo a desayunar tras la insistencia de Haymitch. Él y Peeta ya se encuentran en el comedor, ambos me voltean a ver cuando llego, Haymitch con su habitual mirada de desprecio y Peeta con algo de pena.

Haymitch nos da instrucciones para nuestro primer día de entrenamiento. Lo primero, seguimos siendo pareja para todo el mundo, aunque por esa parte ya no es tan fingido, por lo menos no debemos dejar ver que hemos discutido. También nos sugiere aliarnos a los profesionales, formar nuestro propio grupo, algo que nos podría traer ventajas en la arena.

Peeta y yo, después de irnos a cambiar, entramos al elevador que nos lleva al piso de entrenamiento. No tenemos tiempo para una conversación, pero cuando Peeta me da la mano no lo aparto. A pesar de lo que estemos pasando debemos seguir con las apariencias.

Pasamos el entrenamiento divididos, buscando posibles aliados como Haymitch nos lo sugirió y tratando de mejorar nuestras técnicas de combate. Me uno a Beete y Wirees, Peeta a Chaff y a Seeder, aunque noto que Johanna no aparta la mirada de él. Bueno a decir verdad, Finnick tampoco me ha dejado en paz. Es como si nos estuvieran estudiando. Y no sé si eso sea bueno o sea malo.

Llega la hora de la comida estoy en la barra sirviendo una charola cuando llega Peeta y se coloca a mi lado. Hago como si no lo estuviera.

— ¿Katniss? — Me toma del brazo para detenerme — ¿qué pasa?

— Nada — le respondo un poco brusca. Mi mal humor la trae en contra con él.

— ¿Es por lo de anoche? — pregunta Peeta al notar que no pienso decirle ni una palabra. Y la verdad no sé bien a que se refiere, si a lo del elevador o a lo de Darius, así que de todas formas no le contesto nada — Katniss, por favor. No le tomes importancia solo se están metiendo contigo — ¡ah! Se refiere a lo del elevador. Es bueno porque no quiero hablar de Darius ni nada que me recuerde al Distrito 12

— No solo ellos… tú también — le digo en un tono acido. Peeta toma la bandeja de comida que traigo y la deja sobre la barra. Me jala hasta que nos escondernos detrás de una columna, alejados de las miradas de los curiosos. Descanso mi espalda en el frio metal que recubre la columna.

— No es así, Katniss. Solo me pareció un poco graciosa la situación del elevador. Pero no quiero que eso cause una discusión entre nosotros.

— ¿Graciosa? — Mi furia parece desatarse — ¿Te pareció gracioso que Johanna te besara en frente de mi? — Le pregunto elevando un poco mi tono de voz, pero sin llegar a gritarle— ¿Qué hubieras sentido si Finnick me hubiera besado cuando llegamos? — Peeta se queda viéndome con los ojos abiertos y sin poder articular ninguna palabra, sin duda sorprendido. Al instante me recrimino mentalmente. Tantas cosas que podía reclamarle en este momento y precisamente tenía que salir el beso de Johanna. Trato de respirara profundamente para calmar mi temperamento.

— ¿Estas celosa? — logra decir después de un rato, sorprendido.

— Eso no importa — trato de zafarme y escapar, pero Peeta es más rápido y me cierra el paso poniendo una mano en la columna.

— Claro que importa — me toma de ambos brazos — Escucha, entiendo por todo lo que estas pasando, en especial desde ayer, cuando nos encontramos a Darius… — baja la mirada un poco — sé perfectamente en quien pensaste — Termina con voz cortada, lo que me hace sentirme más mal. Era más que obvio que Peeta se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de mi expresión al ver a Darius. Pero no sé cómo lo pudo haber interpretado. No le puedo mentir. Pero tampoco quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

— Son muchas cosas Peeta. Los juegos, los vencedores, Haymitch con eso de encontrar equipo, y si… Darius — le confieso. Peeta toma una respiración profunda.

— Quiero disculparme por cómo me comporté. Sé que no debí meterme contigo. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que me encanta como eres y no me importa lo que digan los demás de ti, así como a ti no te debe de importar. No puedo soportar pasar más tiempo alejado de ti, ya bastante tuve con anoche — ni que lo diga. Ha sido, sin duda, una de las peores noches. — Solo debes de saber que estamos juntos en esto y nada va a cambiar eso — Levanta mi barbilla con su mano y me da una tierna sonrisa — ¿De acuerdo? — lo medito por un minuto.

— Está bien — lo admito, no puedo estar enojada con este hombre. Tiene un extraño control sobre mí que ni yo misma conozco. Peeta echa un vistazo a nuestro alrededor para verificar que nadie nos este viendo, y después une nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Pero eso no es suficiente para mí, así que paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizo el beso. Peeta no pierde el tiempo y me acorrala entre la columna y su cuerpo, descansando sus manos en mi cintura. Extrañaba la sensación de sus labios junto a los míos, el único lugar en donde puedo estar tranquila. Peeta baja lentamente sus besos hasta mi cuello, en donde se detiene por un momento.

— ¿Tratas de seducirme de nuevo, preciosa? — me pregunta con voz ronca y jadeante, muy cerca de mi oído. Me quedo confundida sin saber a lo que se refiere.

— ¿Seducirte? — pregunto.

— Si — esconde su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Paso mis manos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel expuesta — Seducirme como lo hiciste anoche — ¿anoche? Repaso en mi mente cada segundo desde que salimos del desfile. El encuentro con los demás vencedores, el elevador, y… ahí está. Se refiere a cuando salimos del elevador, discutiendo por lo que acababa de pasar, y lo estampe contra la pared para besarlo apasionadamente. Bueno, el objetivo, de primera instancia, no era seducirlo, sino hacerle ver que yo no era tan "pura", como él creía. Pero no voy a mentir al decir que me olvide por un momento de ese objetivo y me perdí en la sensación de tener a Peeta tan cerca de mí. Creí no ser capaz de detenerme. No me di cuenta, hasta ese momento, que Peeta ha encendido en mi un fuego que no sé cómo apagar — Estuve a punto de llevarte a mi cuarto y no dejarte salir en toda la noche — susurra contra mi cuello, provocando que su aliento me haga cosquillas.

— ¡Peeta! — le regaño sonrojada cuando entiendo el significado de sus palabras, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Él solo suelta una carcajada.

— Lo siento — dice depositando un beso en mi cuello para luego subir hasta quedar, de nueva cuenta, frente a mí — Pero no voy a negarte lo mucho que te deseo — dice con su mirada fija en mi y una voz que logra que un escalofrió recorra toda mi columna vertebral. Me quedo asombrada por sus palabras. Él se vuelve a reír y aprovecha mi estado para besarme lentamente.

— ¡Hey, Tortolitos! — grita Finnick a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, haciendo que Peeta se separe de mí con un salto y recargue su brazo en la columna para simular que no pasaba nada. Yo siento mis mejillas arder, signo inequívoco de que estoy totalmente sonrojada, así que no levanto mi mirada del suelo. Finnick pasea su mirada entre nosotros dos con gesto divertido— ¿Quieren venir a comer con nosotros o prefieren buscar una habitación primero? — pregunta aún riendo.

— Este… nosotros… — trata de contestarle Peeta.

— Déjalos Finnick — dice Johanna apareciendo detrás de él, con una sonrisa burlona — Estoy segura que prefieren buscar una habitación — levanta una ceja y recorre a Peeta de arriba abajo. Vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez mirándome a mí. No pienso caer en las provocaciones de esa mujer. Pero de todos modos, me recargo en Peeta levemente, marcando mi lugar. Finnick niega con la cabeza, sonriendo y arrastra a Johanna a la gran mesa.

Peeta se voltea hacia mí, como esperando que le reclame por algo. Suspiro cansinamente.

— ¿Vamos? — dice Peeta extendiendo su mano a mí. Dudo por un momento — Recuerda… sólo tú y yo — No lo dudo ni por un momento, al final solo quedaremos nosotros dos, o al menos es lo que espero.

Nos reunimos con los demás para comer. No resulta ser tan desagradable como creí que lo sería. Después de eso, Peeta y yo seguimos en diferentes estaciones buscando posibles aliados. Me quedo en la estación de tiro con arco y cuando comienzo a disparar, me siento de alguna manera libre, todo a mi alrededor desaparece solo están las aves como mi objetivo. Así que cuando nos vamos a nuestros respectivos pisos, Haymitch llega con la noticia de que casi todos los vencedores han indicado a sus mentores que me seleccionen como aliada. Pero a pesar de tener tantas solicitudes, no decidimos a nadie como aliado.

Durante los siguientes días, pasamos tiempo con casi todos los que vamos a la arena. Incluso Finnick me da una hora de lecciones de tridente a cambio de una hora de instrucción de tiro con arco. Él y Peeta comienzan a formar un tipo de complicidad. Hasta Johanna de vez en cuando me pide instrucciones y ella también hace lo posible por ayudarme. Cuanto más conozco esta gente, más mal me siento. Al final todos tienen que morir si voy a salvar a Peeta.

El final del entrenamiento llega con la sesión privada con los Vigilantes. El comedor se va vaciando conforme los tributos van saliendo de su actuación. A medida que la gente va desapareciendo por la puerta, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en la vida que nos queda en días.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos por fin. Él se inclina sobre la mesa para tomarme las manos.

— ¿Cómo vamos a matar a toda esa gente Peeta? — le pregunto, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en la vida de las personas con las que hemos convivido los últimos días.

Peeta apoya la cabeza sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas.

— No lo sé — responde amargamente. Sin duda alguna, él está pasando por lo mismo que yo.

— No los quiero como aliados — digo con decisión. Peeta levanta la vista hacia mí — ¿por qué quiso Haymitch que los conociéramos mejor? Lo hará mucho más duro que la última vez — Tal vez Haymitch quería enseñarnos algo, pero aún no lo entiendo — Le diré que iremos nosotros solos, como siempre debió de ser.

— ¿Juntos? — pregunta Peeta. Inevitablemente me hace recordar el momento en el que saqué las bayas, al final de nuestros primeros juegos. A pesar de saber que su vida estaba en peligro, Peeta me siguió hasta el final, sin dudar ni un momento. Él confiaba plenamente en mí.

Y lo sigue haciendo.

Peeta es mi fortaleza. No creo que hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí si él no hubiera estado a mi lado. Y ahora, aunque nuestros objetivos son distintos, no dudare ni un momento en hacer todo lo posible porque Peeta esté bien.

— Juntos — digo mirándolo fijamente, tratando de hacerle saber que no me gustaría estar con otra persona en este momento más que con él. Peeta besa mi mano sin dejar de mirarme.

Llaman a Peeta y me quedo sola. Pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que me llamen. Siento mucha preocupación por Peeta y por lo que pudo haber hecho, ya que los Vigilantes parecen exaltados cuando entro. Debo alejar la ira de los Vigilantes de Peeta. Así que lo único que se me ocurre es ahorcar un muñeco con el nombre se Seneca Crane. El efecto es inmediato, ya que todos se han quedado en shock, hasta que Plutarch Heavensbee me permite retirarme. Sé que esto tendrá serias consecuencias, pero no puedo sentir culpa por lo que acabo de hacer.

Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, Haymitch nos pregunta directamente cómo nos fue en nuestras sesiones. Le concedo el privilegio de contra primero a Peeta. Nos relata que pintó a Rue cuando murió, después de que la cubrí de flores, con la firme intención de hacer sentir a los Vigilantes culpables por su muerte. Effie y Haymitch lo reprenden, pero entonces les cuento lo que hice y todos se quedan incrédulos, pero luego comienzan a desaprobarlo.

— Pensarías que lo teníamos planeado — dice Peeta, ofreciéndome una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿No lo tenían? — pregunta Portia.

— No — digo, mirando a Peeta con nueva apreciación — Ninguno de los dos sabía siquiera lo que iba a hacer antes de entrar.

— y, ¿Haymitch? — Dice Peeta — Decidimos que no queremos ningún otro aliado en la arena.

— Bien. Entonces no seré responsable de que maten a ninguno de mis amigos con su estupidez.

— Eso es justamente lo que estábamos pensando — digo viendo a Peeta y dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Él toma mi mano y me devuelve la sonrisa. En este momento me sentía conectada con Peeta como nunca.

Vamos a ver a continuación las notas del entrenamiento. No puedo evitar tener un deje de preocupación, pero eso se va cuando Peeta y yo sacamos un doce cada uno. Sin embargo nadie se siente para celebrarlo. Haymitch nos dice que con esto, los demás tributos no tienen más opción que señalarnos como objetivo. No pueden dejar más claro que nos quieren muertos.

Peeta me acompaña a mi habitación en silencio, pero antes de que pueda decir buenas noches, lo rodeo con los brazos y apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho. Sus manos se deslizan hacia arriba por mi espalda y su mejilla descansa contra mi pelo.

— Siento haber puesto peor las cosas — digo

— No peor que yo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por cierto?

— No lo sé. ¿Para enseñarles que soy más que una pieza en sus juegos? — Peeta se ríe recordando nuestra conversación en el tejado. En ese momento no había entendido sus palabras. Ahora sí.

— Yo también — me dice — Y no estoy diciendo que no lo vaya a intentar. Llevarte a casa, quiero decir. Pero si soy realmente sincero sobre ello…

— Si eres realmente sincero sobre ello, crees que el Presidente Snow probablemente les haya dado órdenes directas para que se aseguren de que morimos en la arena pase lo que pase.

— Se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Por supuesto que lo he pensado. Aunque yo sé que, de todas formas, no lograré salir con vida, tengo la esperanza de que Peeta si lo haga. Aunque Snow lo quiera con vida y el corazón roto, como recordatorio.

— Pero incluso si eso sucede, todos sabrán que nos fuimos luchando, ¿verdad? — pregunta Peeta.

— Todos lo sabrán — me pongo a pensar en todo lo que pasaría si logrará desafiar al Capitolio hasta el final. Sería la señal que están esperando los distritos para levantarse. El precio por la rebelión sería mi muerte, pero estaría segura que eso les daría la suficiente esperanza a los rebeldes. Y si Peeta logrará vivir, podría convertir su dolor en palabras que cambiarían a la gente.

Mi amado Peeta.

No solo estoy sacrificando mi vida, sino también el corazón de Peeta. Nuestros corazones. No me puedo poner a pensar en el daño que le ocasionaría a Peeta mi muerte, pero sería lo mejor para todos. Así que espero poder dedicarle todo el tiempo que me queda, para que sepa que aunque yo no este, él es y será al único que ame.

Es así que ahora es por Peeta, no por mí.

— Así que ¿qué deberíamos hacer con nuestros últimos días?

— Yo sólo quiero pasarme cada posible minuto del resto de mi vida contigo.

— Ven, entonces — digo, metiéndolo en mi habitación. Peeta duda por un instante pero se deja arrastrar por mí.

Se siente como un lujo dormir con Peeta de nuevo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de qué necesitada he estado de su cercanía. De sentirlo a él a mi lado en la oscuridad. Desearía no haber malgastado el último par de noches dejándolo afuera. Lo observo dormir, tranquilo, alejado del mundo, con un semblante de paz infinito porque sabe que estoy a su lado. El mismo sentimiento de paz cruza en mi pecho en este momento.

— No te imaginas cuanto te extrañaba — le susurro suavemente a escasos centímetros de su rostro, apartando unos mechones de cabello de su frente — Ni lo que te necesitaba a mi lado — me inclino hacia él hasta simplemente rozar nuestros labios. Peeta sonríe entre sueños, lo que me hace sonreír a mí también. Al poco rato me hundo en el sueño, envuelta en su calor, y cuando abro los ojos de nuevo, la luz de día entra por las ventanas. Peeta ya está despierto y me mira con sus brillantes ojos azules.

— Sin pesadillas — dice

— Sin pesadillas — confirmo sonriendo. — ¿Tú?

— Ninguna. Había olvidado cómo se siente una noche de sueño de verdad — dice sonriendo — Hasta tuve un sueño hermoso donde me decías que me extrañabas y necesitabas, y luego me besabas — No sé si está diciendo la verdad con lo del sueño o me escuchó decirlo anoche. De cualquier forma me hace sonrojar.

— No fue un sueño — le confieso en un murmullo. Peeta no parece sorprendido, por lo que siento que él ya sabía la verdad. Se acerca más a mí.

— Yo también te extrañaba — me besa en los labios brevemente, luego se aparta un poco— y te necesito — y ahora si me besa profundamente. No dudo ni un momento en corresponderle. Nos quedamos un rato así, besándonos, tratando de recuperar algo del tiempo que hemos perdido. Pienso que en cualquier momento va a entrar Effie o Haymitch para darnos instrucciones ya que mañana son las entrevistas con Caesar, pero lo que nos hace separarnos es la chica pelirroja Avox. Trae un mensaje de Haymitch en el cual nos da el día libre, ya que nos encontramos preparados para las entrevistas debido al reciente tour.

— ¿De verdad? — dice Peeta, tomando la nota de mi mano para examinarla — ¿Sabes lo que significa esto? Tendremos todo el día para nosotros.

— Que mal que no podamos ir a ningún sitio — digo con nostalgia.

— ¿Quién dice que no podamos? — dice Peeta con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

El tejado. Pedimos un montón de comida, cogemos algunas mantas y vamos al tejado para un picnic. Un picnic de día completo en el jardín de flores con los tintineos de las campanillas de viento. Comemos. Nos tumbamos al sol. Arranco viñas colgantes y uso mi reciente adquirido conocimiento del entrenamiento para practicar nudos y tejer redes. Peeta me dibuja. Nos inventamos un juego con el campo de fuerza que rodea el tejado. Uno de nosotros le lanza una manzana y la otra persona tiene que cogerla.

Nadie nos molesta. Hacia el final de la tarde, estoy tumbada con la cabeza en el regazo de Peeta, haciendo una corona de flores, mientras él juguetea con mi pelo, alegando que está practicando sus nudos. Después de un rato, sus manos se quedan quietas.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto.

— Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre — también lo deseo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me he olvidado de todo lo malo que nos rodea, y solo me concentro en nosotros. Me siento cálida y relajada, así que las palabras se escapan solas.

— Vale — digo.

— ¿Entonces lo permitirás? — puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Sus dedos vuelven a mi pelo y me adormilo, pero él me despierta para ver el atardecer. Es un brillo amarillo y naranja espectacular, detrás del skyline del Capitolio.

— No creí que quisieras perdértelo

— Gracias — miro a Peeta, su rostro sereno, su cabello produciendo destellos dorados, su mirada fija en la puesta de sol — su color favorito. El observarlo me produce una sensación muy cálida en el pecho que se extiende por todo mi cuero. Es ahora, cuando realmente me doy cuenta que no quiero están con otra persona, que tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia el y naie podrá cambiarlos. Se da cuenta que lo estoy observando, se voltea y me sonríe. Hipnotizada por su mirada me levanto acercando nuestros rostros para después besarlo lentamente, disfrutando del momento, de sus labios.

Bajamos directamente a mi habitación sin toparnos con nadie.

A la mañana siguiente nos encuentra mi equipo de preparación, quienes rompen a llorar al vernos a Peeta y a mí, dormidos juntos. Se componen de inmediato y comienzan a prepararme. Cuando han terminado me llevan con Cinna. No discutimos sobre el vestido puesto que el presidente Snow ha puesto la orden sobre cual vestido deberé usar; el vestido de novia ganador de la sesión de fotos. Cinna ha hecho algunas modificaciones que lo hacen más pesado. Acordamos hacer lo mismo que el año pasado y salimos.

Nos encontramos con Effie, Haymitch, Portia y Peeta en el ascensor. Peeta está en un elegante esmoquin con guantes blancos. El tipo de cosa que llevan los novios para casarse aquí en el Capitolio. Parece sorprendido cuando me ve.

— Te ves hermosa — me susurra al oído para que solo yo lo escuche.

— Tú también te ves muy bien — le digo susurrando también. Cuando acordamos, las puertas del elevador se abren anunciando nuestra llegada.

— ¿Estas lista? — pregunta Peeta antes de salir del elevador, tendiéndome su mano.

— Lista. Esta noche el público es nuestro — le tomo la mano y le sonrío.

Cuando llegamos con los otros tributos, todos se quedan en silencio. Al rato comienzan a criticarme. No sé a lo que le temen, al poder que tenga el vestido sobre la multitud a su belleza. Hasta que Johanna se acerca a mí y me acomoda el collar.

— Házselo pagar ¿vale? — dice. No hago más que asentir. Pienso que Johanna Manson y yo tenemos más cosas en común de las que nos imaginamos.

No tuve más razón cuando dije que el público era nuestro. Cada vencedor en su turno fu mencionando las injusticias del Quell haciendo que la gente llorara y se desmayara. Para cuando entro con mi vestido de novia, todo se convierte en un verdadero desastre. Después de una breve charla con Caesar, doy vueltas como acorde con Cinna y de pronto soy un sinsajo. Todos quedan sorprendidos por un instante, pero luego rompen en aplausos.

El turno de Peeta con Caesar comienza con la misma complicidad de siempre, hasta que Caesar pasa a temas más profundos como la cancelación de nuestra boda.

— Ya estamos casado — confiesa Peeta en voz baja. La multitud se asombra rápidamente. Caesar los acompaña.

— Pero… ¿cómo puede ser eso? — pregunta Caesar. Peeta básicamente le describe el tueste que hicimos, claro sin muchos detalles. Cuando Peeta explica que esto lo hicimos antes del Quell, Caesar parece comprender nuestra decisión. En realidad, toda la multitud parece comprendernos. Caesar se alegra por nosotros.

— Yo no me alegro — dice Peeta — Desearía que hubiéramos esperado hasta que todo el asunto se hubiera hecho de forma oficial

Esto hace retroceder incluso a Caesar. Yo no me encuentro mejor.

— ¿Seguro que poco tiempo es mejor que nada?

— Tal vez yo también pensaría eso, Caesar — dice Peeta amargamente — si no fuera por el bebe.

Ahí. Lo ha vuelto a hacer. Ha soltado una bomba que borra los esfuerzos de cada tributo que ha venido antes que él. Envía acusaciones de injusticia, barbarismo y crueldad. Ninguna persona, por muy hambrienta de sangre, puede negar lo horrible de esto. Estoy embarazada.

Si pensaba que lo anterior era un desastre, esto se ha convertido en un caos. El himno suena a todo volumen. Me levanto automáticamente, y mientras lo hago, siento a Peeta alzando su hacía mí. Lágrimas corren por su rostro cuando tomo su mano. Las limpio con mi mano libre y le doy un beso breve. Me vuelvo a Chaff y tomo su muñón. Y entonces todos los vencedores comienzan a unir sus manos, como símbolo de unidad de todos los distritos. Cuando quieren apagar las cámaras, ya es demasiado tarde, todo el mundo lo ha visto. Ahora también hay desorden en el escenario. Pierdo mi agarre con Chaff pero Peeta me guía a un elevador.

En cuanto salimos del ascensor, Peeta me aferra los hombros.

— Katniss, no hay mucho tiempo, así que quiero disculparme por romper mi promesa y decir que estábamos casados. Además de eso ¿hay algo más por qué disculparme?

— Nada, todo está bien — tal vez aún no conozcamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos en estos momentos, pero ya no tenemos nada por qué arrepentirnos. Mañana nuestro castigo será perder nuestra propia vida.

Me aferro a Peeta, tratando de encontrar un poco de paz y tranquilidad estos últimos momentos. Haymitch llega anunciando que se ha cancelado la repetición de las entrevistas y que afuera es un caos total. Tal vez la gente intenta la cancelación de los juegos, pero todos sabemos que eso es imposible. Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós. Haymitch lo dice.

— Supongo que aquí también es cuando nos decimos adiós

— ¿Algún consejo de última hora? — pregunta Peeta.

— Sigan vivos — dice Haymitch con aspereza. Es casi como un viejo chiste. Nos da un rápido abrazo — Vayan a la cama. Necesita descansar.

— Cuídate Haymitch — dice Peeta por los dos

Cruzamos la sala, pero en el umbral, la voz de Haymitch nos detiene.

— Katniss, cuando estés en la arena… — empieza. Luego se detiene.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto a la defensiva

— Tú sólo recuerda quien es el enemigo — me dice Haymitch — eso es todo. Ahora sigan adelante

Caminamos por el pasillo. Peeta quiere pasarse por su habitación para ducharse y quitarse el maquillaje, y encontrarse conmigo en unos minutos, pero no dejo que lo haga. Estoy segura de que si una puerta se cierra entre los dos, se quedará cerrada y tendré que pasar la noche sin él. Además tengo una duche en mi habitación. Me niego a soltarle la mano. Esta es nuestra última noche juntos, así que no voy a aceptar que estemos separados ni por un minuto.

Peeta entra al baño y cierra la puerta tras de él. Al poco tiempo escucho el agua de la ducha caer. Me quito el vestido y los zapatos quedando en ropa interior, puesto que yo también voy a tomar una ducha. Y es entonces que se me ocurre una idea.

Ya he dejado pasar muchas oportunidades y no voy a desaprovechar la última que me queda. Pienso pasar con Peeta todo posible minuto que nos quede.

Abro la puerta del baño y el vapor de agua me envuelve de inmediato. Entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí, lo más silencioso que puedo. Termino de desvestirme. Armada de un reciente valor, suspiro y recorro la puerta de la ducha, revelando a Peeta de espaldas a mí, inmóvil, dejando que el agua recorra su cuerpo. Me adentro a la ducha y abrazo a Peeta por la espalda, al principio salta por la impresión, pero luego se relaja. Cubro su pecho con mis manos y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro. Él cubre mis manos con sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

— Katniss… — murmura

— Sh, no digas nada — le detengo. Nos quedamos así, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, dejando que el agua caiga sobre nuestros cuerpos. Peeta se gira para quedar frente a mí. Levanto la mirada para coincidir con el azul de sus ojos. Delinea el contorno de mi rostro con sus dedos y roza con ellos mis labios. No soporto la distancia entre nosotros y lo beso, lenta y pausadamente, queriendo atesorar en mi memoria la sensación de sus labios. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él se afianza de mi cintura. Pasan minutos o tal vez horas, pero de lo único de lo que somos conscientes es de nuestros cuerpos rozándose, con nuestros labios fundidos. Solo nosotros dos. Peeta y Katniss.

No hay nada sexual en eso. Solo buscamos el consuelo y las fuerzas que necesitamos para lo que enfrentaremos mañana. Porque más allá de que si alguno muera o no, de lo que si estamos seguros es que nos vamos a separar. Y tal vez para siempre.

Cuando terminamos de bañarnos, no vamos directamente a la cama, sin una sola palabra. ¿Dormimos? No lo sé. Pasamos la noche abrazados, a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia. Ambos temiendo molestar al otro con la esperanza de que seremos capaces de almacenar unos pocos y preciosos minutos de descanso.

A la mañana siguiente llegan Cinna y Portia a despertarnos. Peeta se tiene que ir. Le tomo el rostro entre mis manos y lo beso una última vez antes de dejarlo partir.

Cinna me acompaña hasta el tejado para tomar el aerodeslizador, le recuerdo que me despida de Portia antes de subir.

No puedo notar que hay algo extraño en el viaje. Ningún médico viene a ponernos el localizador y el viaje no dura tanto como recuerdo. El sitio al que llegamos no es para nada la Sala de lanzamiento de la arena. Reúnen a todos los tributos y los hacen formar en una sola línea. Todos estamos muy confundidos pues no tenemos idea de lo que esté pasando. En medio de la confusión me encuentro a Peeta, apenas le voy a preguntar cuando nos hacen entrar a un pasillo negro que llega hasta una gran cortina que nos divide de otra sección.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No nos enviarán a la arena? ¿Nos ejecutaran de una vez por todas? Miles de preguntas surcaban en mi mente, pero ninguna tenía respuesta.

Todos no ponemos alerta cuando la cortina comienza a ascender para mostrarnos lo que hay al otro lado. Y lo que vemos nos deja sorprendidos.

Una pequeña multitud de gente sentada en butacas viendo a nuestro costado, un imponente balcón lleno de rosas, iluminado por cientos de luces y siendo monitoreado por infinidad de cámaras.

No lo podemos creer.

Esto es… un escenario.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Chaaan chaaan chaaan chaaaaaaaaan!

Y llegó el cambio radical de la historia. ¿Se lo esperaban? Pues que creen… que ni yo me lo esperaba XD He de confesarles que me quede estancada en mi propia historia y no sabía cómo llegar hasta este punto. Tal vez esta vez me pase y como que puse mucho del libro, pero en serio no lograba llegar a este momento.

Como notaran, me he ausentado bastante tiempo entre las actualizaciones, pero estoy en mi último semestre de la carrera y todo es un caos. Así que les pido una disculpa.

Y seguimos agradeciendo a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer, comentar, poner en sus favoritos y en sus alertas todas mis locuras. En verdad, son lo máximo!

**EllaCampbell: **para que saltes de felicidad… bueno por el capitulo, no por Gale XD y esperemos que si le enseñes su sitio en el mundo :D Muchísimas gracias. Saludos. **Ane—Potter17: **si, como bien dices, ya se veía venir un alejamiento entre los dos, que si fuera ellos no perdía el tiempo XD Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, y espero te siga gustando la historia de tu servilleta XD Saludos. **Chrushbut**: ahhh ya sé… andaba bien perdida! Pero bueno, por el momento solo estoy con mi súper investigación, así que espero actualizar más seguido. Esa Katniss que nos saca cada cosa, mira que es una caja de sorpresas XD Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y buenos deseos! Saludos. **Mery: **jajaja creo que Peeta ya estaba loco por Katniss desde antes, ella solo lo vino a rematar XD Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado el fic. Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos. **AnaGabii7: **siii XD por fin! Saludos! **Kaoru240: **uju Katniss celosa es algo digno de ver y de escribir por supuesto. Muchísimas gracias. Saludos. **Mizu: **Muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí que esta historia te guste y estés siempre al pendiente :D en cuanto a los celos de Katniss, creo que ella debe ser la que se acerque a Peeta y decirle las cosas como son, sin peros ni Gales jajajaja Saludos. **Sam Manson: **muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tus buenos deseos, nos estaremos leyendo por aquí muy pronto. Saludos. **Tonks Lunatica: **muchísimas gracias, me da mucho gusto ver tus comentarios cuando actualizo, por eso aquí tienes otro cap. :D Saludos. **Katniss Luz: **jeje ten paciencia que ya mero llegará la tan esperada escena. Saludos! **FerJRH: **no te preocupes, yo también soy muy desesperada en muchos aspectos jeje Muchísimas gracias. Saludos. **Marlena Annie Prince (LenaPrince): **no, espero no dejar de escribir :D y nuestro amado Finnick por fin a la luz, y Katniss celosa, pero te aseguro que vendrán más sorpresas. Muchísimas gracias. Saludos. **Marydc26: **jeje he de confesarte que esa escena la escribía y luego la borraba y así hasta que me quedo más o menos, siempre que escribo algo trato de ponerme en esa situación y créeme que fue un reto ponerme en esa situación XD Muchas gracias! Saludos. **Guest: **muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad aprecio el que te guste la historia, así que prometo no ausentarme tanto jeje Saludos. **Katingaaas: **y basta con decirte que sigo esperándote ¬¬ **Pulga Mellark: **ya no seré tan mala y actualizaré más seguido XD Saludos. **Irene14: **OMG no te puedo dejar con una necesidad insatisfecha, por eso aquí te traigo un nuevo cap XD Muchas gracias! Saludos. **Alex: **muchísimas gracias, aquí tienes la actualización. Saludos.

Bueno, también quiero agradecerles su apoyo y su preocupación por mi salud y mi reciente operación. Debo decirles que me tuvieron que volver a operar por complicaciones de la primera operación, pero ya todo está muy bien. GRACIAS!

Bueno, espero tenerles la actualización la próxima semana, no prometo nada.

Sin más que agregar, me despido.

Saludos

Atte.

KristenRock

PD: Feliz año nuevo! XD un poquito atrasada pero ya está.


	17. El Anuncio

_**Disclaimer: ni THG ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro. **_

* * *

_**El Anuncio **_

A todos los vencedores nos acomodan en fila frente al balcón. Un muy seleccionado grupo de asistentes se encuentra a nuestra espalda, tal vez solo aquellos con el suficiente ingreso económico como para poder presenciar algo como esto. Varias cámaras están atentas a nuestras reacciones y otras tantas enfocadas hacia el balcón, en espera de qué algo suceda. Los tributos nos miramos unos a otros, tratando de adivinar a qué se debe este repentino cambio, pero nuestras respuestas son limitadas a un encogimiento de hombros y negativas de cabeza. No tenemos ni la más mínima idea. Desconcierto, confusión, angustia son algunos de los sentimientos que reinan sobre nosotros.

La multitud también parece impaciente por saber el motivo de que nos tengan aquí.

Pero en el fondo lo sabemos y tal vez no lo queremos admitir. Lo más probable es que el Presidente Snow se dejará de rodeos y nos ejecutará de una vez por todas. Solo eso necesita para poder controlar la situación de los levantamientos. El miedo que les pueda infundir a todas las personas.

Me pongo a revisar cada detalle a nuestro alrededor. Tengo la leve sospecha de que este lugar ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión. Peeta debe pensar lo mismo ya que pasea la mirada de un lado a otro, inspeccionando los detalles, hasta que se detiene en seco, como si algo se hubiera cruzado por su mente, luego se gira hacia mí. No necesita decir nada más. Ambos conocemos este lugar, puesto que ya habíamos estado aquí anteriormente, en una situación un tanto especial. El lugar donde se celebró la ocasión en la que Peeta cayó de rodillas para pedir que me casara con él.

La mansión de Snow

Justamente después de nuestro descubrimiento, antes de que pudiéramos articular palabra alguna, el himno del Capitolio resuena por todos lados y el Presidente Snow, con su imponente presencia, sale por el balcón saludando a todos pero deteniendo su mirada un momento sobre los tributos, específicamente sobre Peeta y sobre mí. Inconscientemente busco la mano de Peeta me aferro a ella casi como a la vida.

—Bienvenidos, Tributos y Distritos, a ésta su casa — levanta la mano a modo de saludo — Se preguntarán por qué nos hemos reunido en este lugar y no en la arena donde se supone que celebraremos el Quartel Quell, y he de decirles una sencilla razón… he decidido aplazar la celebración de los juegos una semana — las expresiones de asombro no se hacen esperar, todo el público está impactado por la noticia y ni qué decir de nosotros. Esto definitivamente no nos lo esperábamos. El presidente continúa — Hemos recibido muchas quejas de parte de todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio y se nos ha culpado de crueles al querer enviar a la señorita Everdeen a los juegos en su estado. Así que después de un análisis y dado que no podemos cambiar las reglas, por lo menos podemos darle un último regalo… la celebración de una boda… la eterna unión con su trágico amante — el público presente, aunque aún se encuentra conmocionado, estalla en gritos y porras en apoyo al Presidente Snow. Nuevamente se acaba de ganar el aprecio de la gente del Capitolio. Trata de silenciarlos con una mano — Todo esto para que sepan que tienen un gobierno capaz de dar esperanza aún cuando parezca que no la hay y que atiende a las necesidades de su pueblo— hay algo que no me gusta de esto. Bueno en realidad no creo nada de las últimas palabras que dijo.

Tan ensimismada estoy que cuando vuelvo a la realidad me percato que todos tienen la mirada clavada en Peeta y en mí. No sé cómo interpretar sus rostros; lastima, miedo, comprensión. La verdad no tengo idea de lo que esté pasando o vaya a pasar, pero algo me dice que será muy malo.

— Espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado— termina Snow a modo de despedida. Tan pronto como Snow desaparece nuevamente por la puerta del balcón, unos Agentes de la Paz se acercan a nosotros y se encargan de trasladarnos a una sala bastante amplia con un grupo de sillones estratégicamente acomodados en doce lugares, una sala para cada distrito. Ahí nos encontramos con Haymitch, parece un poco frustrado y confundido.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Haymitch? — cuestiona Peeta sin demora a nuestra llegada.

— No tengo idea — contesta mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo — No entiendo cual es el motivo para aplazar los juegos porque yo no me creo el cuento que es para complacer a la gente. Detrás de todo esto hay algo — estoy enteramente de acuerdo con él, Snow está planeando algo y debemos averiguarlo lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Y qué es lo que podemos hacer? — le pregunto pero antes de que Haymitch pueda contestarme, alguien más lo hace por él.

— Lo ideal sería preparar todo lo necesario para su boda, señorita Everdeen — me responde Snow con su, típico y apático, tono frio. Nos quedamos helados al escucharlos y volteamos lentamente para verlo — Señor Mellark — le envía una mirada fría a Peeta que hasta hace que me recorra un escalofrío — debe sentirse muy orgulloso, todo parece que su plan de levantar a todos en mi contra ha funcionado — Lo sabía, esto no es nada bueno. De alguna forma piensa castigarnos. Pero comenzará con Peeta por lo que le ha hecho pasar. Temo ahora más que nunca por él.

— En lo absoluto señor — responde Peeta nervioso — Mi plan nunca fue causarle algún problema.

— Eso lo veremos — Snow entrecierra los ojos. — Dejémonos de charlas y pasemos a cosas más interesantes — le da una palmada en el hombro a Haymitch quien responde con un gesto de fastidio, pero a Snow no parece importarle ya que no despega la mirada de la puerta, como si por medio de su mente lograra abrirla— Me he tomado la libertad de escoger a su padrino de bodas — ¿Padrino de bodas? ¿Es un chiste? ¿Apenas acaba de anunciar la ceremonia y ya tiene a nuestro padrino de bodas? La puerta por la que hace un momento entramos nosotros se vuelve a abrir — Y parece que ya ha llegado — Todos volteamos a ver aquel lugar.

Escoltada, casi a punta de pistola por dos Agentes de la Paz y con su expresión típica de disgusto, se acerca hacia nosotros la persona que nunca espere volver a ver, aquella que antes de partir me declaro sus sentimientos…

Gale.

Es un sucio truco que el destino o tal vez Snow me está jugando. ¿Acaso no es suficiente para Snow el dolor que le provoco mi partido para ahora traerlo para mi boda? Siento como el enojo recorre mi cuerpo. Me vuelvo a Snow rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? — le cuestiono. Me dedica una sonrisa burlona pero sus ojos inyectados en sangre se clavan en mí.

— No le corresponde a usted cuestionar mis decisiones, solo confórmese con seguirlas, sino aténgase a las consecuencias — me quedo callada. Solo he escuchado dos veces a Snow lanzar una amenaza. Muy contento no puede estar. Y para mi suerte eso nos afecta de sobremanera. No le contradigo en nada, en estos momentos no puedo discutir si espero mantenernos con vida. A todos.

Después de un recorrido casi eterno, Gale llega a nuestra presencia.

— Gale — No puedo evitar las ganas de abrazarlo a pesar de que los Agentes de la Paz no lo han soltado aún. El enojo que sentía hace un momento desaparece en cuanto sus brazos me rodean protectoramente.

— Catnip — parece que él también se siente un poco más tranquilo.

— Que conmovedora escena ¿no le parece Sr. Mellark? — comenta fríamente Snow. Peeta. Por un momento me olvide de él. No quiero volverme y ver su expresión de dolor. Mi cuerpo se tensa. La voz de Peeta no le contesta a Snow pero casi puedo sentir la tensión del momento — ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? Me gustaría consultar unas cosas con usted — le invita Snow.

— Por supuesto, señor — la voz de Peeta suena muy seria. Saco las fuerzas necesarias para separarme de Gale y enfrentarlos. Peeta ve a Haymitch quien solo asiente levemente con la cabeza como autorizando ese paseo, cuando la verdad es que no tiene otra opción. Se marcha al lado de Snow sin dedicarme una sola mirada. Me quedo parada con la mirada perdida en el pasillo por donde Peeta y Snow acaban de desaparecer.

— Catnip, ¿qué está pasando aquí?— pregunta Gale devolviéndome a la realidad.

— No lo sé, Gale — contesto con la verdad.

— ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? — ese es el pequeño problema, no sé si Gale sepa o no la cuestión de la boda.

— Porque serás el padrino de su boda — contesta Haymitch un poco fastidiado. Yo le mando una fea mirada de advertencia— ¿Qué? En algún momento se iba a enterar — se encoge de hombros.

Espero a que Gale empiece a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra por el hecho de la boda y su participación en ella, pero en lugar de eso se queda analizando las cosas.

— Ya sabía lo de la boda, vi el anuncio completo cuando llegue, pero pensé que era una especia de broma o un truco — Haymitch y yo no le contestamos nada. Gale suspira. — Así que antes de mandarte al matadero te van a obligar a casarte — concluye Gale.

— Algo así — contesto. Por ahora es mejor dejarlo pensar que estoy actuando en mi papel de amante trágica y que me están obligando a casarme con Peeta. Ya después me encargaré de aclarar las cosas con él porque puede que sea my última oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas.

— No me importa — comenta ante mi asombro — Trataré de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que me están regalando junto a ti — declara Gale regalándome una sonrisa. ¡Auch! Eso si no me lo esperaba. Pensé que iba a estar maldiciendo todo lo que se encontrara aquí pero en lugar de eso lo ve como una oportunidad para mostrarme su amor. Tener a un Gale feliz por estar aquí es aún más difícil que tenerlo que controlar por querer iniciar un levantamiento. Haymitch solo se queda observándolo sin decir una sola palabra.

Por suerte no le puedo contestar nada ya que llega una Avox y nos conduce a lo que será nuestro dormitorio. Recorremos pasillos enteros de cantera, diseñados con un estilo barroco, con grandes ventanales. Por fin llegamos a una puerta de madera un poco amplia. Al abrirla, revela una amplia estancia, con sillones lujosos, un comedor de madera y un gran balcón que tiene una vista hermosa al jardín. Hay dos pasillos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, los cuales supongo que conducen a las habitaciones.

Apenas la Avox cierra la puerta, cuando ésta se vuelve a abrir revelando a Finnick.

— Por fin los encuentro — comenta Finnick llegando hasta nosotros — ¿Quién es él? — pregunta señalando a Gale con una mirada de desconfianza.

— Soy Gale — contesta con voz muy seria a mi parecer.

— ¡Ah! Tu primo — dice Finnick — Lo recuerdo de los reportajes.

— No soy su primo — le contradice Gale entre dientes con voz amenazante.

— Bueno, como sea — contesta Finnick. Se queda parado buscando algo — ¿En dónde está Peeta? — pregunta.

— Snow le pidió que se fuera con él para consultar algunas cosas — le respondo. Al decir esto Haymitch y él se ven el uno al otro misteriosamente, como comunicándose sin palabras. — ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto nerviosa y un mal presentimiento se instala en mi pecho. Por primera vez desde que Peeta se fue, caigo en la cuenta de que Snow se lo ha llevado por un motivo, y ese motivo, según las expresiones de Finnick y Haymitch, no es nada bueno — ¿Le va a hacer algo a Peeta? — pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

— No sabemos — me responde Finnick demasiado apagado para mi gusto. — En este momento no podemos hacer nada — no sé a qué se refiere.

— Será mejor esperar — dice Haymitch dejándose caer en uno de los sillones. Su expresión denota mucha preocupación y eso hace que aumente considerablemente mis nervios y preocupación.

— Iré a tratar de conseguir información — dice Finnick saliendo rápidamente. Se lo agradezco en silencio.

Unos minutos después llegan Effie, Cinna y Portia. Corro a abrazarlos puesto que pensé que ya no los volvería a ver nunca más.

— Esto es maravilloso, ¿no les parece? — Comenta Effie mirando a todos lados maravillada — y todo esto precisamente para celebrar tu boda — dice Effie emocionada, la emoción que ninguno de nosotros siente en estos momentos — ¿y quién es este apuesto joven? — pregunta confundida Effie mirando de pies a cabeza a Gale.

— El padrino de bodas — dice Haymitch con un gesto dramático levantándose a servir una copa de vino.

— Él es Gale — les presento. Gale los mira con desconfianza pero aún así les estrecha las manos.

— ¿En dónde está Peeta? — pregunta acertadamente Portia.

— No sabemos — contesto un preocupada — el presidente Snow se lo llevo y es hora que aún no regresa.

— Por Dios — exclama Portia levemente, ella y Cinna ponen la misma cara de preocupación. Nadie dice nada más.

Nuestro silencio es roto cuando tocan la puerta. Corro inmediatamente a abrirla pensando que es Peeta pero me llevo otra gran sorpresa.

— ¡Katniss! — grita Prim y me abraza. Mi madre aparece tras ella.

— ¡Prim! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto muy sorprendida.

— Unos Agentes de la Paz llegaron a la casa y nos dijeron que tenían órdenes de trasladarnos en aerodeslizador al Capitolio. ¡Oh, Katniss! Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado puesto que los juegos aún no habían comenzado, pero entonces vimos el anuncio de tu boda con Peeta. Cuando llegamos el presidente Snow nos recibió amablemente y nos explico que el motivo por el cual estábamos aquí era para acompañarte en tu boda — explica rápidamente Prim.

— ¿El presidente Snow? — Mi cabeza se enciende y mi preocupación inicial regresa — ¿Peeta estaba con él? — pregunto

— No, Hija. Él nos recibió solo — contesta mi madre. Me quedo callada. Peeta no estaba con él. No sé si tomar eso como algo bueno o algo malo.

— ¿No te da gusto vernos? — pregunta Prim a verme perdida en mis pensamientos.

— Por supuesto que si Patito — la abrazo fuertemente. No sé lo que tenga planeado Snow, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por proteger a las personas que amo.

Después de las presentaciones, cada quien se va a su respectivo cuarto a descansar. Me quedo en la sala dando vueltas de un lado a otro, esperando que Peeta aparezca. Haymitch está sentado en el sillón con otra copa de vino.

— Deja de dar vueltas que me mareas — dice malhumorado Haymitch.

— No puedo — le respondo desesperada — No sé lo que Snow le esté haciendo en este momento a Peeta — me dejo caer a un lado de Haymitch y escondo mi rostro entre mis manos.

— No le va a hacer nada. No mientras tenga que salir a televisión por su boda. Necesita un novio, ¿recuerdas? — dice Haymitch. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva tiene razón.

— Eso espero — deseo con todo mi corazón que lo que me está diciendo Haymitch sea verdad.

En ese mismo instante la puerta principal de abre dejando ver a Peeta apoyado por Finnick. Se ve cansado y débil, muy débil. Doy un brinco del sillón y corro para ayudarlo.

— ¡Peeta! — lo abrazo pero él se queja. Se recarga en la pared con los ojos fuertemente cerrados — ¿qué pasó? — pregunto asustada.

— Snow… — comienza Peeta pero se vuelve a quejar y pone su brazo alrededor de su abdomen. Veo a Finnick en busca de una explicación.

— No sé lo que pasó — dice Finnick — lo encontré casi desmayándose en uno de los pasillos.

Me acerco más a Peeta, con cuidado le retiro la mano de su abdomen y le quito el traje. Me quedo horrorizada con lo que me encuentro. Peeta tiene infinidad de golpes y rasguños, la herida que le hizo Haymitch cuando estábamos entrenando tiene un poco de sangre y además tiene un corte un poco más pequeño al costado.

— ¡Peeta! — grito puesto que se desvanece. Finnick y Haymitch logran agárralo antes de que caiga. Ambos lo cargan para llevarlo a su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta mi madre llegando con todos los demás. Cuando se percata del estado de Peeta, se lleva una mano a la boca para evitar soltar una expresión de horror.

— ¡Ayúdalo! — le suplico a mi madre al borde de la histeria con gruesas lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Ella asiente decididamente.

Haymitch y Finnick llevan a Peeta rápidamente a su cuarto y lo recuestan en su cama, lo que provoca que comience a quejarse.

— Katniss, ayúdame a quitarle la ropa. Voy por unas medicinas que necesito. — ordena mi madre y se va a buscar sus cosas.

— Eso les podría servir — dice Finnick, más para él que para nosotros, y sale corriendo sin decir nada más.

— Vamos, será mejor que los dejemos trabajar — dice Cinna empujando a todos los demás afuera del cuarto.

Haymitch se queda con nosotros. Me ayuda a levantar un poco a Peeta para ir quitándole el traje hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Trato de no poner tanta atención las heridas y golpes que me voy encontrando conforme lo descubro porque sé que terminaré llorando. Cuando terminamos me hinco a un lado de él, sintiendo mi corazón contraerse dolorosamente al verlo así. Le acaricio lentamente la mejilla y tomo su mano para tratar de acallar los quejidos que ha estado emitiendo.

— Aquí estoy — le susurro sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

— No traje muchas medicinas así que espero que esto pueda funcionar — dice mi madre llegando a mi lado —Haymitch ayúdeme a voltearlo, necesito revisar sus heridas.

— Por supuesto — accede Haymitch.

Mi madre analiza minuciosamente cada golpe y herida que se encuentra, buscando en su mente como puede tratarlo. En todo ese proceso no suelto la mano de Peeta para nada.

— Disculpen — llega Finnick agitado con un envase de medicina del Capitolio — Tal vez esto les pueda servir — me levanto para tomar el bote y entregárselo a mi madre para que lo examine.

— Es justo lo que necesitamos. Muchas gracias. — Mi madre le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— ¿Cómo es que lo tienes? — pregunto curiosa.

— Los castigos de Snow son más frecuentes de lo que te imaginas. Una golpiza es lo menos que puedes recibir de él — responde con una sonrisa triste. No quiero imaginarme hasta donde es capaz de llegar Snow para cumplir sus objetivos y mantener al margen a todos. Me da la impresión de que Finnick ha pasado por esto infinidad de veces y tal vez lo ha hecho solo. El solo pensamiento hace que se oprima mi pecho. Quiero agradecerle a Finnick su ayuda pero en cuanto mi madre comienza a untar la medicina por el cuerpo de Peeta, éste se empieza a quejar. Corro para tomarle fuertemente su mano pensando que tal vez con eso pueda disminuir un poco su dolor.

Finnick se acerca observando a Peeta.

— Snow fue muy cuidadoso en sus órdenes para que ningún golpe fuera notorio por encima de la ropa — dice fríamente Finnick. Tiene razón, Peeta no tiene ningún golpe en la cara o el en cuello, lugares que son muy visibles.

— No quiere hacerlo notorio. No cuando los ojos de Panem están puestos en él — dice Haymitch de la misma manera. Es cierto, el presidente Snow debe de mostrar su "lado bueno" aunque sea pura farsa. No le conviene que la gente se entere de lo que le acaba de hacer a Peeta, no cuando le acaba de brindar "clemencia"

— Bueno, creo que por hoy es suficiente— anuncia mi madre secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano — Mañana volveré a revisarlo. Por lo pronto es necesario que alguien se quede….

— Yo me quedaré — digo sin darle tiempo de terminar la frase. Ninguno parece sorprendido por mi decisión.

— Está bien — asiente mi madre con media sonrisa — Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme — Saca una caja de medicamento y me lo entrega — Toma, dale una pastilla en caso de que tenga dolor.

— Katniss — me llama débilmente Peeta.

— Aquí estoy — tomo su mano entre las mías y dedico toda mi atención a él. Haymitch, Finnick y mi madre salen silenciosamente, dándonos un poco de privacidad. Peeta abre un poco los ojos para mirarme y cerciorarse de que estoy aquí con él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto llevando mi mano para acariciarle la frente y sus risos rubios.

— Como si me hubieran dado una paliza — trata de reírse pero en vez de eso le sale una mueca extraña acompañada de un quejido de dolor.

— Perdóname Peeta — trato inútilmente de detener mi llanto — Por mi culpa estas así, por tratar de protegerme. Yo…

— Shh — Peeta pone un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme — Tú no tienes la culpa de nada — arrastra su dedo acariciando delicadamente el contorno de mis labios y mi mejilla. — Recibiría esto mil veces con tal de mantenerte a salvo. Daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario.

— No lo hagas. No me haces ningún favor — le contradigo. Recuerdo que él me dijo algo parecido en nuestros primeros juegos, cuando volví del banquete donde conseguí la medicina que le salvaría la vida, pero solo hasta ahora comprendo el verdadero dignificado de esas palabras. Si Peeta muere por mí, ya no podría seguir adelante, me hundiría en un abismo incluso más profundo que se hundió mi madre cuando papá murió.

— Lo sé — me regala una sonrisa torcida. Seguramente él también se acuerda de sus palabras — Pero no puedo evitarlo. Te amo. Eres toda mi vida y si tú no estás no me queda nada porque luchar… porque vivir — la seriedad con las que pronuncia esta frase, hace que las palabras lleguen al fondo de mi corazón, atesorándolas para siempre.

— Peeta… — las palabras sobran en este momento. Me inclino hacia él y lo beso lenta y delicadamente, para hacerle saber lo que me hacen sentir sus palabras. Peeta pone una mano en mi nuca y profundiza el beso pero pronto se separa quejándose de dolor. Lo observo preocupada y recuerdo las pastillas que mi madre me dejó.

— Toma esta pastilla. Te aliviara el dolor — le ayudo levantándolo un poco y acercándole un poco de agua. Al terminar, se deja caer en la cama un poco más relajado.

— Creo que tienen en mismo efecto del jarabe que me diste en la arena — comenta un poco adormilado.

— Puede ser — digo. Por ahora es mejor que descanse y qué mejor que con ayuda, puesto que sería muy difícil conciliar el sueño con el dolor que debe siente. Le acaricio la frente y el cabello lentamente. Me pongo solo un instante a pensar que sería de mi si no tuviera a Peeta a mi lado, hasta suena absurdo. Niego levemente permitiéndome una sonrisa. Peeta ya está empezando a perderse en el mundo de los sueños, a miles de kilómetros de aquí… a miles de kilómetros de mí.

— Quédate conmigo — le susurro casi segura de que no me va a responder.

— Siempre — logra decirle antes de cerrar por completo los ojos y sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Es cerca de media noche cuando escucho que abren la puerta del cuarto. No escucho nada más hasta que alguien posa su mano en mi hombro. No tardo en reconocer el modo silencioso de andar de Gale.

— No has probado bocado — dice

— No tengo hambre — digo restándole importancia.

— Deberías ir a descansar — insiste Gale. Mi silencio es la única respuesta que recibe. De todas formas él se queda de pie a mi lado.

— Cuando te azotaron en la plaza y te llevamos a mi casa— comienzo a relatar sin despegar la mirada de Peeta— me quede cuidándote toda la noche, ni un solo momento me separé de ti. Muy temprano, Peeta me pidió que me fuera a descansar, que él se haría cargo. Al verlo, supe que él tampoco había dormido, pero eso no fue lo único que pude ver. — Cierro por un momento los ojos para traer de mi memoria aquel día en el que pasaron tantas cosas — Tenía el semblante cansado, pero lo que más me impactó fue su mirada triste. — el solo hecho de recordarlo hace que sienta una opresión en mi pecho — El día anterior, antes de que fueras azotado, yo le había pedido que huyera conmigo. Él aceptó de inmediato pero dudaba que yo fuera capaz de hacerlo. Aún así le di esperanzas. Así que esa mañana, al verme de esa forma a tu lado, comprendió el camino que yo había elegido y lo aceptó sin decir nada, porque sé que siempre me apoyará en todo. Y se quedó a cuidarte, sin importarle nada más, para que yo pudiera descansar. A pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho aún trataba de cuidarme y protegerme — termino de relatar porque siento un nudo muy grande en mi garganta.

— No lo sabía — murmura impactado Gale — No lo quiero admitir, pero… es un buen chico.

— Como no tienes idea — digo.

— Entonces déjame devolverle el favor. Déjame cuidarlo como él hizo conmigo. Sabes que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie — dice Gale sentándose en cuclillas.

— De ninguna manera — niego aferrándome a la mano de Peeta— Por ningún motivo pienso separarme de Peeta porque puede que sean los últimos momentos que pasemos juntos y quiero aprovecharlos al máximo — tal vez me escuche muy dramática pero es la verdad.

— Katniss… — comienza Gale.

— No, Gale. Hablaremos mañana — espero que con esto Gale se vaya preparando para lo que viene. En esta ocasión escogí a Peeta muy por encima de él y tiene que entenderlo como lo hizo Peeta en su momento.

Gale suspira resignado y se levanta para salir del cuarto tan silenciosamente como entró.

* * *

Hola a todos!

I'm Back! XD den gracias al cielo que me llegó doña inspiración y también tengo un fin largo el cual pienso aprovechar escribiendo.

¿Cómo andan? Los he extrañado un chorro!

Mis disculpas porque nuevamente me he tardado en actualizar pero tengo trabajo como no tienen una idea.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que hacen que esta historia siga adelante a pesar de todos los contratiempos que he tenido, porque su review hace que pueda seguir!

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se siguen tomando el tiempo de leer, comentar y agregar a sus favoritos ésta su historia.

**Coraline Kinomoto: **gracias, siempre la primera en contestarme! XD triangulo amoroso a la orden del día, no puede faltar Gale para ponerle drama a esto XD Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos. **Verotwtk: **bienvenida! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, esperare que me sigas escribiendo :D. Saludos. **MarEverdeen: **claro que no te lo esperabas… ni yo tampoco XD te gustó? Fue muy dramático? Espero me sigas leyendo XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. **Marydc26: **jeje ya para que no sigas ansiosa ni nerviosa, aquí está la actualización. Espero que te haya gustado y que me lo hagas saber en un review XD Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos. **Ane****—****Potter17: **primero que nada quiero agradecerte porque tú eres de las primeras personas que me mandas un review cada vez que publico y sin falta, eres lo máximo. Y por supuesto espero que te haya gustado XD Saludos. **Katingas: **me tienes muy abandonada T_T ya ni me invitas a ponerme ebria! Ni un wazaap ni un mensajito por FB de perdis señales de humo! **SweetyWeasleyBass: **es un placer volver a leer tus comentarios y muchísimas gracias por comentar! Ya andamos "bien" jeje con muchas tareas, trabajos y exposiciones pero bueno… es la ley del último semestre. Espero y tú también te encuentres bien. Saludos. **Katniss bella luz: **para que ya no tengas nervios y te causen una gastritis marca diablo como a mí, te dejo la actualización XD Espero te guste el cap. Muchísimas gracias por comentar. Saludos. **Tonks Lunatica: **chan chan chaan chan, esa es la pregunta del millón, ¿qué pasará? Un chorro de cosas según mi loca inspiración. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Muchísimas gracias por todo. Saludos **Hermlils: **muchas gracias por el tiempo que dedicas al leer esta historia, espero siga siendo de tu agrado :D Saludos. **Ana Paula: **muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia! Saludos. **Yusha: **me encantó que me dejaras review en cada capítulo que leíste! Me disculparas que en esta ocasión no pueda responder cada review que me mandaste, pero prometo que trataré de aclarar todas tus dudas. Muchísimas gracias, eres lo máximo. Saludos. **Ana: **en verdad muchas gracias, no tienes idea lo que significa para mí que tengas tan buena opinión de la historia y de cómo la voy desarrollando, esto es lo que hace que uno en verdad siga escribiendo :D Saludos. **Ale Mellark: **algo más fuerte? Oie! Deja mis trastornos mentales, eso son los que me ayudan a escribir, lo que no hace mi estomago ni mis rodillas XD de lo otro…. Naaa ya te conteste en fb antes de caer en un coma etílico. **Chcluz: **muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el cambio inesperado de los hechos :D espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar :P Saludos.

Espero actualizarles lo más rápido posible... no me pregunten cuando que ni yo sé jeje porque tengo exposiciones al por mayor y le agregamos exámenes y trabajos… pues está para morirse.

Espero su review de si les gustó o no la historia, si me estoy pasando de dramática, si ya tengo que desaparecer a Snow… XD lo que sea pueden decirme!

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar por el momento, me despido.

Les deseo éxito en todo.

Atte.

KristenRock


	18. Te Amo

_**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son obra de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los adapto para esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo diversión.  
**_

* * *

**_Te Amo_**

Errantes rayos de sol entran ya por el ventanal de la habitación de Peeta cuando siento que acarician lentamente mi cabello. Abro los ojos acostumbrándome poco a poco a la luz. Me percato de que me quede dormida sentada inclinada para recargar mi cabeza sobre la cama de Peeta. Levanto la cabeza para descubrir al culpable de interrumpir mi sueño. Mi enojo se desvanece al instante al encontrarme a Peeta con una gran sonrisa.

— Hey — le saludo mientras me inclino para darle un breve beso — ¿cómo te sientes?

— Mucho mejor. Casi no me duele nada — me responde alegre — Por un momento creí que había muerto porque cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un ángel cuidándome, hasta que me di cuenta que ese hermoso ángel eres tú— sus palabras logran que me sonroje.

— Buenos días solecito — saluda Prim sonriente seguida de mi madre y Haymitch quien trae una bandeja con el desayuno y lo deja en una mesita frente a nosotros.

— ¿Cómo estás, Peeta? — pregunta mi madre.

— Mucho mejor, señora. Gracias a todos sus cuidados.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, Peeta — le sonríe — Lo hago con mucho gusto. — Le acerca la bandeja de comida — Desayuna. Te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas. Mientras voy a buscar unas pastillas que creo podrían ayudar — Mi madre sale de la habitación. Tal vez las cosas entre mi madre y yo no han sido muy buenas, pero en estos momentos le estoy profundamente agradecida y sinceramente no sé lo que hubiera pasado si ella no estuviera aquí.

Peeta se endereza para poder tomar su desayuno, yo le ayudo acercándole la bandeja.

— Te ayudo — le digo tomando la cuchara y dándole de comer. Peeta se nota sorprendido pero no me dice nada y me deja ayudarle. Mi mente divaga a una escena parecida en nuestros primeros juegos; un pequeño recipiente de caldo era la comida que yo le daba a un moribundo Peeta. Cuán impotente me sentía en esos momentos por no poder hacer nada para curar la herida de su pierna. Al igual que en estos momentos en los que no sé como aliviar su malestar.

Haymitch y Prim sueltan unas risillas cómplices a mis espaldas. Me giro para descubrir el motivo de su risa — ¿qué?

— Nunca creí ver esa faceta tuya, preciosa — se burla Haymitch. Prim se tapa la boca para no reírse más — ¿estás en tu papel de buena esposa? — ¿Papel? Tal vez Haymitch no lo hizo con intensión, o tal vez sí, pero me siento triste al pensar que cada vez que veían un acercamiento de mi parte con Peeta, era simple actuación. No lo culpo, así fue… pero hoy ya no es así y se los pienso demostrar.

— Para mí, se ven muy tiernos — comenta Prim soltando un suspiro un tanto soñador — Pero Katniss, creo que Peeta puede comer solo — Haymitch y ella se vuelven a reír. Peeta suelta una risilla aunque trata de disimularla torpemente con una falsa tos cuando volteo a verlo.

— ¡Basta! — gruño

— No te preocupes por mí, Katniss — Peeta trata de suavizar la situación — Mejor ve a descansar. Te quedaste aquí toda la noche — me pide Peeta.

— No, no, no. Eso será para otra ocasión — dice Haymitch — Cinna te está esperando para tomar las medidas para tu vestido y todo ese… alboroto — hace un gesto con la mano como de algo muy difícil y confuso.

— Pero… — comienzo a debatir

— Pero nada — me silencia Haymitch — Cinna ya está en tu dormitorio.

— Está bien — contesto con fastidio y resignación — Vuelvo en un rato ¿sí? — le digo a Peeta acariciando su mejilla. Me es difícil apartarme de Peeta cuando más me necesita pero no creo que tenga otra opción. Prim nota mi dilema.

— No te preocupes, Katniss — dice Prim — yo cuidaré de él.

— Gracias, Prim — le sonrió. Le doy una última mirada a Peeta y me dispongo a cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando el carraspeo de Haymitch me detiene.

— ¿No se te olvida algo? — lo volteo a ver confundida. Apenas le voy a cuestionar cuando hace un gesto con los labios como para dar o recibir un beso, mientras señala a Peeta con las cejas levantadas. Prim suelta una carcajada al verlo. Cuando comprendo lo que quiere decir lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Ah! Cierto. No te gustan las demostraciones en público — dice Haymitch sonriendo socarronamente. Me está provocando. Y si me está buscando, me va a encontrar.

Aprieto la mandíbula molesta por su provocación. Decidida, camino con grandes pasos hacia Peeta ante su sorprendida mirada. Apoyo una rodilla en la cama, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso apasionadamente. Peeta no duda en responder mi beso de igual manera. Nuestras lenguas entran en acción inmediatamente. Entierro mis dedos en el cabello de Peeta para acercarlo más a mí, si eso es posible, y él por su parte coloca una mano en mi cintura y la otra en el muslo de la pierna que he descansado en la cama. No sé cuánto dura el beso, pero cuando nos separamos, Peeta tiene la misma mirada sorprendida, aunque se puede percibir un intenso brillo en ella, y también una sonrisa bobalicona se asoma por su rostro. Siento mis mejillas arder de pronto pero no puedo despejar mis ojos de los suyos. Cuando la intensidad del momento ha pasado, me alejo de él, no sin antes dejar un breve beso en sus labios. Antes de salir, me pongo frente a Haymitch dedicándole una mirada de desafío y satisfacción, él y Prim se han quedado sin palabras. Me permito una sonrisa al ver sus rostros y acto seguido abandono la habitación.

En efecto, Cinna ya me está esperando en cuanto entro a mi habitación. Me lanzo a sus brazos sin pensarlo, diciéndole lo mucho que me alegra volver a verlo, que aunque ayer lo vi, no tuve la oportunidad de decírselo a causa de mi angustia por Peeta. Me muestra su comprensión y apoyo incondicional y después nos trasladamos a una sala especial con cientos de telas y modelos de vestidos. Cinna no pierde el tiempo y comienza a tomarme las medidas, probando esto y aquello, combinando tacones y accesorios. Me trae, literalmente, de arriba para abajo, probando, quitando, poniendo. Me deja regresar a mi habitación unas horas después, casi muerta del cansancio. Lo único que quiero es llegar a mi habitación y dormir, tratar de olvidarme de esta pesadilla. Cuando entro por la puerta principal veo a Haymitch, Finnick, Gale y Peeta sentados en la sala con expresiones serias y pensativas. Todos voltean a verme y su rostro cambia un poco.

— Hey — saluda Finnick — pensé que volverías vestida ya de novia — dice en tono burlón e irónico.

— Cállate, no me molestes — le digo con fastidio, lo que causa más burla en él. Camino hasta ellos y me dejo caer en el espacio vacío junto a Peeta, sin prestar tanta atención a la mirada que Gale me envía — ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto a Peeta sin demora.

— Como nuevo — dice con su habitual sonrisa — El ungüento de Finnick y las pastillas de tu madre son una maravilla — me siento aliviada por eso. No quiero siquiera imaginarme qué sería de Peeta si entrará a la arena con esas heridas. Es algo que le debo a mi madre y a Finnick Odair y que no podré pagarles nunca.

— Finnick — le llamo — No suelo decirlo muy seguido, pero… — y en verdad es muy difícil para mí decirlo —…gracias — lo digo sinceramente — Me ayudaste a encontrar a Peeta y a curarlo.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — sonríe negando con la cabeza — Para eso estamos ¿no? Somos aliados — Esperen un momento ¿aliados? ¿Cuándo hicimos ese acuerdo con él? Haymitch parece el desentendido y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, Peeta se muestra igual que yo. Suspiro. Por lo pronto, lo dejaré así, estoy tan cansada que no me siento con ánimos de debatirlo.

— Así que ¿de qué estaban hablando? — les cuestiono para cambiar de tema.

— El motivo por el cual el presidente Snow nos tiene aquí — contesta Finnick — No es normal que posponga los juegos y menos para algo como esto — apoya sus codos en sus rodillas con un gesto cansado.

— Estamos casi seguros que piensa que planeamos algo en su contra, así que estando aquí puede vigilarnos más de cerca y adivinar nuestros movimientos — interviene Haymitch.

— ¿Entonces estamos aquí porque piensa que nos estamos revelando en su contra? — pregunto incrédula. Me parece increíble que Snow piense que nos estemos revelando en su contra. Entiendo que si lo traté de hacer, pero ahora ya es muy tarde para intentar algo cómo eso. Además de que de que le di mi palabra y de eso dependen nuestras vidas.

— Puedes estar segura de ello — confirma Finnick.

— ¿Pero de dónde saca eso? — Reclamo enojada — No estamos haciendo nada — Haymitch y Finnick se voltean a ver misteriosamente.

— Preciosa, tu sola presencia causo una rebelión en los Distritos 11 y 8, ¿crees que no piensa lo que puedes hacer aquí? — Dice Haymitch — El Presidente Snow nos vigilara muy de cerca ante esa posibilidad. No está seguro si puede o no puede suceder, pero al más mínimo movimiento nos castigará por ello.

— Pero parece que eso lo va a solucionar en los juegos, es más que obvio que no me dejará vivir — resuelvo. Peeta parece molesto por ello, el rostro de Gale, que hasta el momento permanecía ausente, se contorsiona en una mueca extraña, y Haymitch y Finnick se quedan mirándome fijamente sin ninguna sorpresa.

— Abrazas la posibilidad de tu inminente muerte — el tono de voz de Haymitch denota un deje de decepción y amargura.

— Ya no hay duda — respondo tajante. Haymitch se ríe y toma un gran trago de vino que hasta ese momento me di cuenta que sostenía.

— Katniss… — comienza Peeta. Por el tono de voz intuyo lo que va a decirme y la verdad no tengo ganas de discutir con él quién debe morir en la arena por el otro. Está más que claro que debo ser yo y punto.

— Peeta, no tengamos esta conversación…no aquí — le suplico y el solo agacha la mirada tristemente. Más tarde hablaré con él. Debemos de enfrentar las cosas tal y como son, y las enfrentaremos juntos, hasta el último momento.

— Será mejor que te vayas a descansar — dice Haymitch. Aún es muy temprano para ir a dormir pero me siento tan cansada que no me opongo a la orden de Haymitch. Me levanto sin decir nada rumbo a mi habitación.

Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio cuando una mano la empuja para abrirla. Doy un paso para atrás como instinto. Pienso que es Peeta quien ha hecho esto pero cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme frente a Gale. Entra junto conmigo y cierra la puerta tras de él. Un paso que da él, es un paso que yo retrocedo.

— Gale

— ¿Así que ese es el plan? ¿Dejar que el Capitolio te mate? — me reclama sin demora y justo al grano.

— No es así — pienso explicarle mi plan pero dudo mucho que lo acepte y mucho menos después de saber que el único propósito es salvar a Peeta.

— ¿No es así? — Mira al techo desesperado — Por Dios, Katniss. Estamos hablando de tu vida, les estas entregando tu vida. ¿No te parece demasiado?

— Gale, ellos han tenido mi vida en sus manos desde que me ofrecí voluntaria por Prim en la cosecha… sino es que desde mucho antes — le digo amargamente — Me han manejado como han querido, y si no sigo con esto, todos ustedes pagarán las consecuencias y eso no lo podría soportar.

— ¿En dónde quedó todo aquello de la rebelión que planeábamos en el 12? — inquiere Gale.

— Snow está esperando que lo hagamos para poder deshacerse de nosotros. Es el motivo que necesita para asesinarnos sin molestarse en mandarnos a la arena. Además ve lo que le hicieron a Peeta, imagina lo que nos haría a nosotros.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo por él? — gruñe Gale apretando la mandíbula. Me quedo sin armas para defenderme. Creo que no fue buena idea mencionar a Peeta en esto.

— Por él, por ti, por Prim, por todos — trato de ocultar la verdad pero sin dejar de ser sincera.

— Entonces, ¿por eso te vas a casar con él? — me reclama aunque un poco más tranquilo. Se me hacia raro que no mencionará nada de la boda antes, pero me queda muy claro que siempre lo tuvo presente.

— Tú mismo lo viste, Gale. No me queda opción. Es otro truco más del Presidente Snow para tratar de controlar la situación —no puedo negar el hecho de que el Capitolio me estaba obligando a casarme porque así es. De lo único que no me obligan es unir mi vida a una sola persona… a Peeta.

— Katniss, escápate conmigo — Suelta de pronto Gale. Ha perdido la cabeza. Eso es lo más irracional que he escuchado. Pienso que tal vez es una broma pero su expresión decidida me dice lo contrario.

— Es imposible, ¿has visto cuantos agentes de la paz rodean la mansión? — trato de hacerle entender.

— Podemos idear un plan — resuelve él rápidamente.

— Es muy tarde, Gale

— No, no lo es — contradice Gale — Katniss, te amo, así que no esperes que me cruce de brazos para ver lo que estás a punto de hacer — toma mis hombros con sus grandes manos y me sacude levemente, acercándose más a mí en el proceso— No quiero verte morir en los juegos o que te obliguen a casarte con Mellark. Te quiero a mi lado. — ¿Así que ese es otro objetivo de su propuesta? ¿Impedir que me case con Peeta? Pues en ese aspecto, ha fallado rotundamente. —Y si escapamos, tenemos la oportunidad de volver a empezar… de ser libres como siempre hemos soñado— termina esperanzado. Se queda en silencio, dándome tiempo para que pueda razonar su propuesta.

¿Ser libres a cambio de qué? ¿De qué los demás mueran por mi culpa? ¿De llevar en mi consciencia más muertes de las que me atormentan ya? ¿De tomar el riesgo de perder a las personas más importantes de mi vida? ¿De dejar a Prim? ¿De abandonar a Peeta cuando más me necesita?... Definitivamente no. Gale no tiene ni la más mínima idea de la gravedad del asunto y las consecuencias que pueden generarse.

Me encuentro con sus ojos expectantes y lo único que puedo hacer es bajar la mirada incapaz de darle una respuesta. Con ese simple gesto Gale comprende que no le será tan fácil convencerme. Entonces endurece su expresión. — Piénsalo, ¿está bien? — se inclina para depositar un beso en mi mejilla y se marcha luego.

Me quedo de pie con un lio en mi cabeza que parece no tener solución. Me desvisto sin ganas, me pongo un ligero camisón y me tiro en la cama sin remover las cobijas. Trato de desenredar la maraña de ideas que están en mi cabeza. Empezaré con Gale. No tengo nada que pensar con respecto a su propuesta, no huiré como una cobarde cuando la vida de otras personas depende de las decisiones que tome. Además si todo este asunto está enfocado a impedir mi boda con Peeta, pierde su tiempo. En primera porque ya estoy casada con él y en seguida porque me había acordado a mi misma que nada ni nadie me separará de Peeta, que lo amo y que nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera lo que Gale pueda decir o lo que me pueda ofrecer. Así que mañana a primera hora me encargaré de hablar muy seriamente con Gale y asunto solucionado. Solo espero y ruego a Dios que Gale no haga nada estúpido que ponga en peligro la vida de todos.

De nueva cuenta me maldigo internamente por ser una cobarde y no decirle a Gale lo que realmente pasa.

Es alrededor de media noche cuando una pesadilla donde Snow tortura inclemente a Peeta, logra que me incorpore respirando rápidamente con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Camino para despejarme de esa terrible sensación.

Me recargo en el filo del ventanal, admirando la luna y pidiéndole en silencio que el día que ya no esté en este mundo, me brinde la oportunidad de cuidar a Peeta y a todos a los que amo, a través de su luz que ilumina la oscuridad de la noche. Me quedo en silencio, encuelta en la tranquilidad que me provoca la luna.

Me sobresalto cuando escucho que golpean la puerta. Corro a abrir y me encuentro a Peeta. Está desalineado, tiene los ojos hinchados, la cara roja y en sus mejillas hay rastros de lágrimas. Su expresión denota una profunda tristeza

— Peeta — susurro. No me da tiempo de nada más. Cierra la puerta y me acorrala entre su cuerpo y la pared, abrazándome fuertemente y enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

— No te vayas, Katniss. No con él — me ruega Peeta llorando. Hasta este momento me doy cuenta que apesta demasiado a alcohol. Viene totalmente ebrio. Nunca había hecho tal cosa y no tengo idea que lo pudo haber orillado a esto.

— ¿Qué has hecho Peeta? — pregunto tristemente, más para mí que para él, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo lo más que puedo.

— Estoy siendo egoísta, lo sé — continua como si no me hubiese escuchado y sin siquiera hacer una pausa— y tal vez debería decirte que lo mejor es que te vayas con él, que te librará de entrar a los juegos y de… casarte conmigo. — Se aferra más a mí — Pero no puedo. No soy tan fuerte — Solloza. Se separa de mi lo suficiente para verme de frente — Te he entregado todo lo que soy y con ello mi fortaleza. No puedo luchar si no estás a mi lado — Deja de abrazarme y retrocede unos pasos hasta toparse con la pared opuesta, sin despegar sus ojos llorosos de mí en el trayecto — Pero si aún así piensas marcharte… No te voy a detener — termina, deslizándose hasta ponerse de cuclillas, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos

Logro salir de la confusión mental que me llevan sus palabras.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — pregunto aún confundida.

— Escuché tu conversación con Gale — dice. Debí suponerlo. No había forma alguna de que Peeta se enterara. Como me lo esperaba, me siguió hasta la habitación, después de todo creía que teníamos una conversación pendiente en al que tal vez nunca vamos a llegar a un acuerdo.

— Perdóname Katniss — continua sin descubrir su rostro — No debí de hacerlo — suspira hondamente — Pero Gale tiene razón. Él te puede brindar la oportunidad de ser libre… esa oportunidad que tanto anhelas y que yo no puedo darte.

Sin decirle nada, elimino la distancia que nos separa y me arrodillo frente a él, tomándole delicadamente las manos para poder apartarlas de su rostro.

— Peeta, mírame — le ordeno. Él me obedece y lentamente retira sus manos, permitiéndome observar la claridad de sus ojos en los que me pierdo irremediablemente. Le acaricio lentamente el rostro, delineando todas sus facciones con mis manos y borrando los rastros de lágrimas. Él me mira atento y de vez en cuando cierra los ojos, suspirando. Pienso, estoy frente a la única persona que me ha entregado todo sin esperar nada a cambio, a la persona que se fue haciendo un espacio muy grande en mi corazón… la persona que amo inmensamente y que pase lo que pase, nunca abandonaré porque se lo prometí con aquella ceremonia. Deposito un beso en su frente — No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

— Pero Katniss… puedes ser libre. No volverás a la arena — dice extrañado por mi respuesta, como si esperara mi despedida.

— No, no puedo hacerlo — digo negando.

— ¿Por qué? — puedo escuchar la esperanza en su voz al igual que el dolor que siente de que no me voy a librar de mi destino.

— Porque no existe tal libertad si tú no estás a mi lado. — Logro decir al fin. Acerco nuestros rostros, hasta descansar mi frente contra la de él, y enredo mis dedos en su cabello — ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me es imposible alejarme de ti?

— Katniss…

— Aquel día del tueste, solo era una promesa, pero ahora necesito estar junto a ti, ¿no lo entiendes? — ahora siento mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas. Ahora los dos estamos llorando.

Siento atoradas en mi garganta aquellas dos palabras que siempre he querido confesarle. Aquellas dos palabras que reafirman el hecho de que mi corazón es solo suyo. El sentimiento más hermoso que pueda existir y es justamente lo que siento por Peeta.

Así que, casi sin darme cuenta, esas dos palabras se me escapan del corazón y las repiten mis labios…

—Te amo, Peeta

* * *

Hola a todos!

Sorpresa! Pude actualizar antes de lo previsto! XD la verdad tenia este capítulo guardado, solo que no me acordaba como continuaba, pero bueno.

Ya sé que es muy raro que me aparezca por acá tan pronto y más en periodo de exámenes, pero me dije a mi misma: "mi misma, creo que nos vendría bien subir un cap" y taran! Aquí está XD

Les sigo agradeciendo y les seguiré agradeciendo a todos ustedes que me leen pero en especial a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, me ponen en sus favoritos y en sus alertas. Chic s los amo!

**Hermlils: **ese Gale es un loquillo ¿verdad? Nomás no se da por vencido XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos. **Milet7393: **pues me temo que hoy te voy a dejar con mas ansias, lo siento! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Muchas Gracias. Saludos. **Chcluz: **Muchisimas gracias! Estoy feliz de que te agrade la historia. Y gracias a ti por leer la historia y tomarte un tiempo para dejar un review, no sabes lo que significa para mí :D Saludos. **Brenda Mellark: ** ashh ¿verdad que Gale es un entrometido? XD Bueno te aseguro que muy pronto Gale se dará cuenta que ya no tiene vela en ese entierro. Y en cuanto a Snow jeje me temo que todavía va a hacer de las suyas. Muchas Gracias. Espero que sigamos en contacto. Saludos. **Katingas: **uy mija, se te duerme, tú que podrías obtener información extra de los cap y nada! que ondas XD Tranquis tranquis, ya viene la cantina más grande del mundo, digo, la feria, y ahora si a descansar porque en mayo es el último tirón! **Katniss bella luz: **jejeje soy como un examen, cuando menos te lo esperas actualizo para ver que tanto recuerdas mi historia XD Iuju tan vez tanto maltrato a Peeta valga la pena ¿No crees? Imagínate! Ha de tener un súper regalo! Muchas Gracias. Saludos. **ErandiGuz: **Muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y de comentarme, espero que la historia sea de tu agrado y podamos seguir en contacto por este medio. Saludos. **Sole713: **que genial que te haya gustado la historia! Claro que por supuesto que si voy a seguir escribiendo. Y espero que te siga gustando el fic para poder seguir en contacto por este medio. Muchas Gracias. Saludos. **Tonks Lunatica: **Antes que nada quiero decirte que AMO tu historia "Todo por Dinero", en serio Wow, la he leído toda de un jalón y me tienes revise y revise la página. Discúlpame que no te haya dejado review pero mi cel está loco y cuando escribo se sale de la aplicación, pero prometo que en cuanto termine mi show te escribiré! Ahora si jeje No tarde tanto en actualizar! Bueno un poco XD Aquí te dejo la actualización y en verdad es un honor que tengas la historia como tus favoritas. Muchísimas gracias. **Ane****—****Potter17: **ashh ya sé! Yo también lo amo! XD ya en cualquier momento Gale se va a dar cuenta que ya le dieron baje con Katniss jeje y te aseguro que va a ser más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Y por supuesto, Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, casi siempre de las primeras que me comentan y no me has fallado ni una sola vez, en verdad no sabes lo que significa eso para mí. Espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas en cuanto a la historia y no decepcionarte :D Saludos. **Yusha: **Me da mucho gusto volver a leerte por aquí :P jajaja creo que Gale es más terco que una mula, pero ya sabes, debe entender que ya le dieron baje con Katniss XD Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme review, eres genial! Saludos. **Guest: **pues pensarás de tan grande hazaña de Katniss el otro capítulo con Gale haya podrido casi caer con Gale, pero te aseguro que éste pronto se dará cuenta de la verdad. Muchas gracias! Saludos. **VickyMellark: **Nooo mutos nooo! Ya tengo suficiente con mi hermana XD ntc Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, por tener tan buen concepto de la escritura de tu servidora y del fic. Bueno, pues para serte sincera estoy pensando en un fic también de los juegos del hambre, pero ubicado después de Sinsajo, aún estoy formando la idea pero primero quiero terminar un fic que tengo de Sakura que parece que está encantado porque nomas no puedo actualizar, y ya después pensaré en subir el otro. Pero por supuesto, yo les haré llegar por este medio cuando eso ocurra. Saludos. **N3F3Rt1Ry: **qué bueno que te guste la historia, espero que así siga y no podamos encontrar por aquí. Muchas Gracias. Saludos. **Igandara93: **I'm Back! XD muchísimas gracias por tus buenas críticas a esta historia y a tu servidora. Esta vez inspiración andaba de buenas y volvió rápido! Bueno, sólo promete que dejarás uñas en tus dedos porque parece ser que mis profesores son malos y me tendrán encerrada en trabajos finales próximamente XD Saludos. ** : **OMG! En serio me quede en shock cuando entre a Potterfic y vi la historia, un montón de emociones (nada buenas debo decirlo) se aparecieron. La verdad no se vale que la gente tome sin pedir autorización algo que con tanto sacrificio escribiste, pero bueno. De todos modos, muchísimas gracias por avisarme y por supuesto de que te guste la historia, digámosle, original. Espero podamos seguir en contacto. Saludos. **Nessie black 10: **jajaja no soy yo la mala, es mi imaginación que no me deja ser jajaja Yo digo que reprogramen los mutos y se los dejen ir a Snow, sería lo más justo no? XD Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y espero seguir encontrándonos por aquí :D Saludos. **AnaWaylandMellarkValdez: **sii! A mi también me da gusto volver a escribir y por supuesto leer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Y para que la espera termine, aquí está el cap no. 18, espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

Y bueno, no sé si ya se habrán dado cuenta o no, pero tengo un anuncio que hacerles: Gracias a hace poco me entere que hay una historia parecida a la mía en otra página. Al entrar a ésta historia, me di cuenta que solo va pegando segmentos de "Aléjate de Mí" tal cual son, sin seguir realmente la trama. No voy a poner en evidencia a esa persona ni mucho menos a criticarla o señalarla. Sólo he de decirles que si me causó malestar encontrarme con esto, pero a pesar de todo no reporté ni comenté la historia, creyendo firmemente que la persona llegaría a contactarse conmigo. Por lo anterior he de decirles que no soy mala onda en estos casos y si ustedes quieren o piensan tomar algún segmento de ésta historia, yo estoy en la plena disposición de dejarlos siempre y cuando me lo hagan saber. Al igual si ustedes piensan que he puesto un dialogo que se parece a otro de otra historia, me lo hagan saber e inmediatamente lo corregiré, porque quiera o no siempre se está propenso a cometer un error. Así que ya saben, pueden tenerme la confianza de decirme cualquier cosa.

Bueno, ahora sí, sin más que agregar me despido.

Saludos

Atte.

KristenRock


	19. La Propuesta

_Disclaimer: THG y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo hago esto por diversión sin otros fines._

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a por su cumpleaños... mis más tardías felicitaciones! XD

* * *

_Así que, casi sin darme cuenta, esas dos palabras se me escapan del corazón y las repiten mis labios… _

_-Te amo, Peeta _

_**La Propuesta**_

Su expresión cambia a una de total sorpresa. Su boca se abre para gesticular palabra pero no sale sonido alguno de ella, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Te amo — le repito ahora que las palabras salen con un poco más de facilidad — y ya no puedo estar sin ti — Peeta sigue sin responder, procesando mis palabras, así que aprovecho y lo beso pausadamente. Después de unos segundos, lo siento responder a mi beso.

—También te amo, lo sabes — me dice Peeta pero aún con la duda en su voz. Creo que a mí nunca se me darán las palabras, ese será siempre el fuerte de Peeta, así que le pienso demostrar mis sentimientos con lo único que sé no fallara… mis acciones.

—Ven, levántate — me pongo en pie y le tomo las manos para ayudarlo que él también se ponga de pie. Hago un poco más de esfuerzo ya que Peeta se tambalea por lo mareado que se encuentra debido a su estado de ebriedad. Lo recargo en la pared para que le ayude a sostenerse en pie.

Cuando enfoca nuevamente su mirada en mi, levando mi mano derecha para acariciar su rubio cabello, bajando para seguir mi caricia por el contorno de su rostro y su cuello, deteniéndome en el primer botón de su camisa, el cual desabrocho con la ayuda de mi otra mano y continuo así con los demás botones hasta desabrochar completamente la prenda. Subo mis manos a sus hombros para retirar su camisa, Peeta despega su espalda un poco de la pared y la prenda resbala por sus brazos hasta caer a sus pies debido a la gravedad. Bajo mis manos de sus hombros hasta su pecho, ahí es donde me doy cuenta que aún tiene unos cuantos moretones distribuidos por todo su torso. Una sensación de tristeza me invade al saber que yo fui la causa de que le hicieran esto, solo por tratar de protegerme. Me acerco más a él y lo beso lentamente, tratando de agradecerle y recompensarle solo un poco lo que ha sufrido por mi culpa. Lo siento responder de igual manera pero sus brazos siguen inertes a sus costados. Me separo de él, sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente, y entonces tomo la bata que me cubre deslizándola por mi cuerpo hasta que cae inerte a mis pies, dejándome solo con el fino camisón con el que duermo. Peeta pasea su vista por mi cuerpo hasta volver a coincidir con mi mirada. Noto un ligero brillo en sus ojos después de esta acción. Vuelvo a eliminar la distancia entre nosotros y lo beso, esta vez apasionadamente y es cuando siento las manos de Peeta apoderarse de mi cintura para atraerme más a él. Desvío mis besos hacia su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y clavícula, y deteniéndome un poco en lo golpes que encuentro sobre su hombro besándolos con ternura.

—Katniss — suspira mi nombre sobre mi cuello.

Entonces atrapa mi rostro entre sus manos y ahora es él el que me besa desenfrenadamente. Es como si ya no pudiera contenerse más. Me hace retroceder un poco hasta que siento que mi espalda choca, un poco brusco, contra la pared opuesta. Me encuentro acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Peeta. Ahora que existe un espacio nulo entre nuestros cuerpos, puedo sentir el cuerpo de Peeta en su totalidad, tratando de fundirse con el mío. Sentirlo de esta manera, hace que de mi garganta salga un gemido que Peeta ahoga entre sus labios. Recargo mi cabeza en la pared, tratando de tranquilizar mi errática respiración, por lo que Peeta aprovecha para lanzarse a besar húmedamente mi cuello. Mis ojos se cierran automáticamente ante las emociones que su caricia causa y mis manos viajan de su pecho hasta su nula, donde entierro mis dedos en sus cabellos.

—Peeta— su nombre se escapa de mis labios como un gemido, cuando sus labios besan un punto sensible de mi cuello. Lo escucho gruñir en respuesta contra mi cuello y en un instante nos estamos besando nuevamente como locos.

Sus manos toman más firmemente mi cintura y me levanta de suelo solo un poco. Por automático, enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo que provoca que nuestras caderas choquen sacándonos un gemido a ambos. Peeta pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo me aferro más a su cuello sin dejar de besarnos ni un momento. Me aleja de la pared para comenzar a caminar, conmigo cargada, hacia la cama, hasta que caemos en ella, yo de espaldas y él encima de mí. Dejamos de besarnos un momento para verlos a los ojos y tratar de calmar nuestros latidos y respiración. Coloca unos de sus brazos a mi costado para apoyarse y no dejar caer todo su peso contra mí. Acaricia levemente mi rostro y desciende para besarme en los labios. Su mano acaricia mi cuello y hombro al tiempo que baja el tirante de mi camisón y deja al descubierto la piel de mi hombro y el nacimiento de mi pecho, por lo que se dispone a besarme en ese lugar. Y, después de un momento, vuelve a mis labios como si estuviera sediento, como si besarnos nos brindara el oxigeno que necesitamos para respirar. Mis manos viajan de arriba abajo por su ancha espalda desnuda, acariciando, apretando, y en algunos momentos, clavándole mis uñas. Su mano que había estado hasta este momento inmóvil en mi hombro, comienza a bajar acariciando el costado de mi pecho, mi cadera, por mi muslo externo hasta la parte trasera de mi rodilla, haciéndome doblar esta y apoyar la planta de mi pie en la cama. La mano de Peeta sigue su camino de vuelta hacia arriba, pero esta vez sube mi camisón consigo hasta mi cintura. Levanto un poco mi cadera para ayudarle en su tarea, haciendo que choque con la de él y no saque un gemido a ambos que ahogamos en los labios del otro. La fricción entre nuestros cuerpos desde este momento es inevitable. Nuestras caderas chocan una y otra vez, creando un movimiento cadencioso y lento.

Me siento mareada, no sé si sea por el licor impregnado en su boca y que he bebido de sus labios o por las sensaciones que están causando sus caricias en mí. Sea lo que sea, me siento envuelta en un fuego que crece en mi vientre y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, consumiéndome lentamente. Necesito apagar ese fuego y solo los besos y caricias de Peeta pueden lograrlo. Nos seguimos besando como si no hubiera un mañana… tal vez no lo haya, por eso debo aprovechar cada momento que la vida me regala con él. Por eso, en esta habitación, en esta cama, sólo estamos él y yo, nuestras bocas queriendo fundirse, nuestras manos reconociendo y acariciando la piel del otro, nuestros cuerpos rozándose.

Un suspiro se me escapa de los labios y se cuela entre los labios de Peeta, al sentirlo acariciar la piel de mi abdomen en círculos. Su mano pronto se pierde por debajo de mi camisón y lo siento acariciar mi pecho, apretándolo levemente, jugando con él. Un gemido de puro placer me hace romper solo un instante nuestro beso, ya que inmediatamente Peeta vuelve a reclamar mis labios, hundiendo su lengua en mi boca. Mis manos, que hasta ese momento se habían limitado a acariciar su espalda, se mueven entre nosotros hasta que toco el cinturón de su pantalón el cual desabrocho con asombrosa habilidad que no sabía que tenía. Reanudo la fricción entre nuestras caderas y Peeta gime roncamente. Cuando me dispongo a seguir desabrochando su pantalón su voz me detiene.

—Katniss… — su voz es ronca y profunda. Deja de besarme y esconde su rostro en mi cuello. Le siento respirar agitadamente y puedo sentir su corazón latir desenfrenadamente al igual que el mío. — Debemos parar — Entiendo que hemos llegado más lejos que en ninguna ocasión, pero creo que es la única forma que me queda para demostrarle que lo amo y que seré siempre suya. Además, ya no puedo controlar este fuego que me hace sentir. El hambre que siento por sus besos sigue creciendo día a día.

Peeta suspira y coloca sus codos a ambos lados de mi cabeza para separase un poco de mi y mirarme a los ojos.

—Peeta — mi voz extrañamente también sale ronca — Quiero ser tuya en todos los aspectos — sostengo la mirada fijamente — Te deseo — confieso en un susurro. Deseo. Es una palabra tan pequeña para definir el fuego que siento por él. Peeta suspira y desciende para besarme brevemente.

—Yo también te deseo, Katniss — su voz es tan profunda que me hace estremecer y vibrar — No sabes cuánto — pega nuestras frentes y ambos cerramos los ojos. — Pero quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos cuando te haga el amor… cuando te haga mía — esa declaración hace que el pulso se me acelere de nueva cuenta — quiero sentir tus besos — me da un beso — quiero recorrer toda tu piel con mis labios — dice aún a poca distancia de mi boca — quiero ver cada expresión que haces ante mis caricias, quiero sentirte estremecer debajo de mi — su voz se hace mas ronca — quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre cuando no puedas contener el placer — confiesa haciéndome gemir levemente tan solo con sus palabras — quiero que sea mía una y otra vez y nunca dejarte escapar — sus palabras hacen que el fuego ruja con más intensidad en mi interior, tanto que mi corazón late descontroladamente y mi respiración es errática.

—Peeta — le llamo y lo siento sonreír. Desciende para besarme pero esta vez lentamente, sin la pasión que nos gobernaba hace unos momentos, sólo demostrando nuestro amor. Nuestros corazones y nuestra respiración poco a poco vuelven a la normalidad. Después de un rato y ya más tranquilos, Peeta se levanta para quitarse los zapatos, los calcetines y el pantalón para quedar solamente en bóxer. Eso me hace sonrojar levemente pero se me pasa al revivir las intimas caricias y los besos de hace un rato. Me acomodo el camisón como debe de ir. al terminar, Peeta vuelve a colocarse encima de mí aunque esta vez nos gira para que yo quede encima de él. Me acomodo en mi posición favorita sobre su pecho y él toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, mientras que su mano libre acaricia mi cabello. Así no quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Me despierto temprano en la mañana con los primeros rayos de sol asomándose por la ventana. Levanto mi mirada solo para encontrar a Peeta todavía profundamente dormido. Se ve tan tranquilo y sereno que mejor decido levantarme silenciosamente para no despertarlo. Decido darme un baño para despertar completamente. Me desvisto y entro a la ducha. Dejo que el agua recorra mi piel. Es tan relajante que me hace cerrar los ojos. Mi mente me hace recordar inmediatamente los besos de Peeta sobre mi piel, es como si se hubieran quedado allí, aunque lave mi piel sus besos se han quedado frescos en mi mente y en mi corazón. Suspiro. Termino de ducharme sin más contratiempos, me envuelvo en una toalla y salgo a la habitación. Me encuentro a Peeta ya despierto y sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Cuando me escucha levanta la cabeza para verme.

—Hey ¿cómo dormiste? — pregunto y al instante Peeta hace un gesto de dolor lo que hace que me preocupe. — ¿Estás bien? — me acerco.

—Katniss, sabes que amo tu hermosa voz, pero ¿podrías hablar más bajito? Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar — eso me hace reír y él se vuelve a quejar — Es enserio — sé que es en serio, yo viví la misma situación, aunque un poco peor, pero es que la verdad nunca espere ver a Peeta con cruda.

—Lo siento — le digo con una sonrisa. Le tomo las manos y lo jalo para que se levante y se ponga frente a mí. — Date un baño y mientras voy con mi madre por algo que te pueda ayudar ¿está bien?

—Está bien — suspira resignado. Antes de que pueda irse lo jalo para darle un beso.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y Haymitch entra por ella.

—Preciosa… — apenas da unos pasos y se detiene en seco al vernos a Peeta y a mi — ¡Oh Mierda! — Grita y se voltea para darnos la espalda — ¿qué no se pueden esperar hasta la noche de bodas? — pregunta levantando los brazos. ¿Noche de bodas? ¿qué? Oh por Dios, Haymitch piensa que Peeta y yo…

Aunque casi.

—Nosotros no… — comienza a explicar Peeta rojo de vergüenza pero desgraciadamente la ropa tirada por la habitación, la cama revuelta y nosotros casi desnudos dice otra cosa.

—Siquiera deberían vestirse para no causarle a alguien un trauma por el resto de su vida — nos regaña.

—Pero si tú entraste sin tocar la puerta — le reclamo.

—A ver si así aprenden a bloquear la puerta cuando hagan sus cosas — dice

— ¡Haymitch! — Grito y Peeta se queja — Lo siento — le digo a Peeta acariciando su mejilla.

—Como sea — sacude la cabeza — los espero en el comedor con ropa, de preferencia — no me da tiempo de reclamarle cuando sale. Peeta y yo suspiramos.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya a bañar a mi habitación — dice Peeta recogiendo sus cosas — no vaya a ser que entre tu madre y me vea aquí en estas condiciones — dice poniéndose el pantalón.

— ¿En qué condiciones? — le pregunto seductoramente mientras me acerco a él. Peeta gruñe.

—No me tientes mujer — me dice gruñendo. Me jala para besarme apasionadamente y de pronto se aleja de mí dejándome pasmada — Te veo al rato — y se marcha.

Termino de vestirme y salgo al comedor como Haymitch me lo ordeno. Me encuentro ahí con Haymitch, Prim, mi madre, Cinna y Gale este último con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenos días — saludo y me siento junto a Prim.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — pregunta mi madre.

—Yo diría que muy bien — responde Haymitch con una sonrisa burlona llevándose el tenedor a la boca. Lo fulmino con la mirada y paso a ignorarlo.

—Muy bien, mamá —

—Buenos días — saluda Peeta y se sienta a mi lado. Por la cara que trae deduzco que todavía tiene dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Peeta? — Pregunta mi madre — Te ves un poco mal.

—Sólo me duele la cabeza — Haymitch suelta una carcajada.

—Te lo advertí, muchacho — dice Haymitch. Con que él es el responsable del estado de ebriedad de Peeta, debí suponerlo, es la única persona con poca ética que tiene alcohol. Hablaré con él más tarde — Tomate esto, quitará todas las molestias — le da un sobrecito con una pastilla. Peeta se la traga sin rechistar y después de unos minutos su aspecto mejora radicalmente.

—y ¿Qué nos querías decir? — pregunto a Haymitch.

—El Presidente Snow ha permitido que los tributos entrenen si así lo desean. En la parte de atrás de la mansión hay un centro de entrenamiento.

— ¿Entonces seguiremos entrenando? — pregunto Peeta.

—Ella sí, tú hoy no — nos señala con una cuchara — Hoy te toca el drama del vestuario para la boda, ya que ayer no estabas en condiciones.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlos en el entrenamiento? — pregunta seriamente Gale.

—De ninguna manera. Es solo para los tributos. — contesta Haymitch sin voltearlo a ver siquiera. Gale parece molestarse y se levanta y sale sin decir nada. — Deberías de hablar con él, preciosa. No me gusta para nada su actitud, además de que puede traernos problemas — ¿más problemas de los que ya me trajo? Lo mejor será dejar las cosas claras con él, antes de que haga algo verdaderamente estúpido.

—Lo haré — por alguna razón creo que Gale está planeando nuestra huida puesto que no le he dado una respuesta, el guarda la esperanza.

A penas terminamos el desayuno cuando llega Effie y Portia y arrastran a Peeta con ellas, sin darle tiempo siquiera para despedirse.

Prim ha estado muy callada desde que llego al Capitolio y me preocupa que este perdida en su mundo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Patito? — Le pregunto centrando toda mi atención a ella.

—Nada — contesta quedamente.

—Como que nada, haz estado muy callada.

—Es solo que he estado pensando en todas las personas del Distrito 12, en cómo logran sobrevivir cada día sin comida en sus mesas, trabajando hasta que ya no pueden más, y aquí todos parecen gozar de la buena vida, desperdiciando y malgastando. — Sé lo que está sintiendo. Yo también lo sentí la primera vez que me subí al tren que nos trajo al Capitolio. La impotencia que sientes al ver a las personas morir de hambre. — Quisiera poder hacer algo y cambiar las cosas — termina Prim.

—Yo también, Prim — la abrazo. Es justo lo que impulsaba a iniciar una rebelión cuando estaba en el Distrito 12 con Gale y justamente la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí, a solo unos días de que termine mi existencia — Pero no es seguro hablar de eso aquí — le susurro. Puedo sentir la mirada de Haymitch clavada en nosotras.

—Me lo imagino — dice Prim.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos la prueba de sus vestidos? — dice Cinna a mi madre y a Prim.

— ¿En serio podemos usar uno de sus vestidos? — pregunta Prim muy ilusionada, lo que me hace sacar una sonrisa. A pesar de que fue obligada a madurar muy pronto, Prim sigue siendo una niña.

—Por supuesto — Cinna le sonríe. Se levantan y se van entre pláticas de telas, diseños y esas cosas.

Haymitch y yo nos quedamos serios, repasando mentalmente las palabras de Prim. Si realmente tuviéramos existo en una rebelión muchas personas podrían salir beneficiadas. Pero desgraciadamente es muy tarde para mí. Tal vez, si Peeta sobrevive, puede encontrar el coraje en mi muerte para llevarlo a cabo.

Haymitch me manda a cambiarme de ropa y me acompaña hasta el centro de entrenamiento. Antes de entrar me detengo un poco.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que Peeta se emborrachara? — le reclamo sin demora.

—Preciosa, el chico volvió destrozado después de ir detrás de ti en la tarde. Supongo que escucho como le declarabas tu amor a tu primo, qué sé yo. — Se encoge de hombros — No soy niñera de nadie, si el chico quiere tomar puede hacerlo.

Imagino por un momento el daño que le produjo a Peeta mi conversación con Gale y entiendo que Peeta se quisiera ahogar en el alcohol.

—Gale me pidió que escapara con él — confieso en un susurro. Haymitch no parece sorprendido con mi declaración.

— ¿Qué le respondiste? — pregunta Haymitch.

—Aún no he hablado con él

— ¿Lo harás? Me refiero ¿Escaparas con él?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca los pondría en un peligro semejante. Escogí esto y llegaré hasta el final — contesto decidido — además es mi forma de decirte que escojo a Peeta porque lo amo — nunca había admitido esto frente a Haymitch. Él me da una sonrisa triste.

—Lástima que tardaste tanto tiempo en darte cuenta — y con esto se va.

Tiene razón. Tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, tengo el tiempo en mi contra. Tiempo. Nunca he tenido el suficiente tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, para disfrutar de algo. Siempre en contra del reloj. El tiempo nunca ha estado a mi favor.

Entro al centro de entrenamiento, es particularmente semejante al lugar donde entrenábamos anteriormente, aunque con dos estaciones de más, una de obstáculos y la otra de pesas. Estar aquí es como si la realidad volviera a golpearme. Dentro de poco tiempo volveré a la arena para que mi destino se cumpla.

Trato de despejar mi mente. Veo a mi alrededor, no hay muchos tributos, la mayoría prefieren descansar o hacer otras cosas en lugar de estresarse por entrenas para entrar en unos juegos donde probablemente morirán. Los entiendo. Solo están los hermanos del distrito 1, los adictos de 6 y Johanna Manson. Los del 1 están en la estación de tiro al blanco con lanzas y cuchillos, los adictos en su típica estación de pintura y Johanna está hablando con el entrenados sobre la nueva estación de obstáculos. Elijo irme a la estación de pesas ya que me vendría bien ejercitar un poco los brazos. Después de un rato, el entrenador me pide amablemente si puedo entrar a la estación de obstáculos junto con Johanna, puesto que es en parejas, accedo aunque no me he llevado del todo bien con Johanna. Cuando llego ella me manda una mirada un tanto extraña e inmediatamente comenzamos. Solo se trata de esquivar algunas flechas, tratar de derribar costales y disparar si puedes al los blancos pintados en algunos extremos y a las armas que nos atacan. Debo de admitir que Johanna y yo hacemos buen equipo, yo defendiendo y ella atacando.

—Buena defensa, descerebrada — apremia Johanna — Pero no deberías de esforzarte por tu bebe — y se marcha. ¡Ah! Cierto, me había olvidado de la cuestión del embarazo así que debo ser más cuidadosa si quiero que la mentira no se descubra.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí — volteo y me encuentro a Finnick acercándose con su particular sonrisa coqueta — La chica en llamas ¿no deberías de estar planeando tu boda?

—No. Ya lo tienen todo planeado — me encojo de hombros — hasta mi vida — Finnick sonríe levemente. Él sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Acabo de ver a tu chico enamorado y me pidió que te diera esto — saca un papel y me lo entrega.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto.

—Descúbrelo — me dice seductoramente y se marcha dándome privacidad.

Desenvuelvo el papel y es una nota de Peeta.

"_Te espero al ocultarse el sol en el kiosco que está entre los arboles del jardín Este" P. _

¿Será una cita? Sonrío tontamente y las manos me empiezan a sudar tal como lo hiciere una adolescente enamorada ¿a quién engaño? Por supuesto que soy adolescente y estoy perdidamente enamorada. Decido que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy y me voy directamente a mi habitación para darme un baño. No me encuentro a nadie en el camino, supongo que tiene otras cosas que hacer o ya están dormidos, puesto que ya empieza a oscurecer. Vengo muerta del entrenamiento pero aun así me baño rápidamente y elijo un vestido corto amarillo y dejo mi cabello suelto. Cuando decido que estoy bien presentable, salgo lo más silenciosa que puedo. Corro hasta llegar al lugar que me indico Peeta, es un pequeño kiosco escondido entre los árboles y está iluminado por pequeñas velas y por la luz de la luna. Estoy en la parte más alejada de la mansión, la que colinda con un hermoso bosque. No encuentro a Peeta por ningún lado así que me apoyo mis manos en el barandal y admiro la belleza de la luna. De pronto unos brazos me rodean desde atrás y el inconfundible aroma de Peeta me envuelve.

— ¿Qué te parece? — pregunta depositando un beso en mi cuello.

—Es hermoso — respondo. Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad que nos ofrece la naturaleza y de la presencia del otro.

—Katniss — Peeta me gira hasta quedar frente a él. Me quedo embelesada con lo guapo que se ve. Lleva una camisa blanca y un pantalón beige, su cabello alborotado suelta destellos gracias a la luz de la luna y sus ojos tienen un brillo que hace que se me ilumine el corazón. Toma mis manos y deposita un beso en cada una. Suspira hondamente y prosigue — Las palabras que me dijiste ayer fueron las más hermosas que pude haber escuchado. Pensé que tal vez era una alucinación o mi subconsciente por mi estado, pero cuando me besaste supe que eran reales. Esas palabras han abierto una esperanza que no me había permitido tener, la esperanza de que quisieras pasar el resto de nuestras vidas junto a mí, como mi esposa. No como un truco del Capitolio ni nada de eso, sino porque realmente me amas. Por eso… — se pone de rodillas frente a mí y saca una cajita con una hermosa perla dentro —

… Katniss Everdeen ¿Me harías el grandioso honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

* * *

Hola a todos!

Ya volví! Disfrutando de mis vacaciones, ¿saben por qué? Porque en mi estado no nos dan vacaciones de Semana Santa como en el resto de México sino que nos la reservan para nuestra Feria de San Marcos, la cantina más grande de América XD así que aquí me tienen, aunque debería de andar de borracha.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Tierno? ¿Romántico? ¿Casi caen en un coma diabético? Háganme saber sus opiniones por vía Review!

Les sigo agradeciendo a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado del tiempo de dejarme un review, ponerme en sus favoritos etc etc. Muchísimas gracias, ustedes son las personas que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

**Hermlils: **claro, Peeta es un ángel caído del cielo! Y qué te pareció la confesión de Katniss? Y la de Peeta? Muchas gracias!. Saludos. **Angiiee7: **Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos comentarios hacia la historia! Me haces feliz! XD Peeta ebrio, me llego la idea con motivo de ver a tantos borrachos en la feria y me dije ¿por qué no? Y aquí tenemos la cruda realidad XD Saludos. **Tayloves: **me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Siempre pensé que Katniss era muy fría en los libros así que me di a la tarea de que no se viera tanto, ¿crees que lo estoy logrando? Peeta… bueno es Peeta, no queremos que cambie XD y Gale para nuestra desgracia es Gale. Muchas gracias. Saludos. **Yusha: **Katniss no le habla claro a Gale porque se lo está reservando para el final XD para que sea más emocionante XD Muchas gracias! Saludos. **ErandiGuz: **muchas gracias a ti por leer y por dejar review! :D Saludos. **VickyMellark: **ahhh si ya hacía falta que Katniss le dijera la verdad a Peeta ¿no? En cuanto al otro fic ya está en trámites (ósea escribiéndose XD) Muchas gracias. Saludos. **CataD'Mellark: **Muchísimas gracias. Aquí tienes una nueva actualización :D Saludos. **N3F3Rt1Ry: **y más bueno se va a poner así que sigue al pendiente. Muchas gracias. Saludos. **Milet7393: **Muchísimas gracias :D aquí tienes un nuevo cap. **Tonks Lunatica: **jajaja Gale es un poco terco y malhumorado pero todo es karma XD Espero ya no seguir haciéndote sufrir como tú me haces sufrir por separar a Katniss y a Peeta en tu historia T_T ntc pero de todos modos ya Katniss ya aprendió la lección XD Muchas gracias. Saludos. **Chcluz: **ahh Peeta tiene que sufrir tantito para que su premio sea mayor XD me escuche bien religiosa XD Aquí tienes el nuevo cap. Muchas Gracias. Saludos. **Katniss bella luz: **¿Qué crees? Ya concretaron! Bueeeeno ya casi, pero si XD espero no haber tardado tanto! Muchas gracias! Saludos. **Ane—Potter17: **exacto, una declaración así sume a cualquiera a la perdición y ¿qué te pareció este cap? Ya por fin las cosas claras entre ellos! Muchas gracias! Saludos. **Marydc26: **ahhh sii! Ya tenias mucho que no me comentabas! Extrañe tus comentarios! Jaja no te preocupes el objetivo a matar es Snow, chance y primeor Gale si sigue con sus locuras jajaja Na, la bipolar es Katniss que nomas no se decidía. Y en sus momentos a "solas" me pareció que es necesario ya que en los libros solo nos muestran una parte superficial, estoy de acuerdo que Katniss ama a Peeta pero creo que falta más ese toque romántico ¿no te parece? Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos comentarios! Saludos desde México :P. **Katingas: **tengo en mi poder tu regalo, eso queee! Ya llevo con él como 2 semanas! Ya hace falta que nos vayamos a pistear a la feria jajajaja. **TatianaPrix: **y vaya que bomba, todo lo que se guardó! Jajaja Gale recibirá su merecido no te apures por él. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y bienvenida a bordo! Espero que esta historia te siga agradando! Saludos. **Guest: **no te preocupes comentaste a tiempo XD todos odiamos a Gale, bueno por lo menos yo ajajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos. **Igandara93: **ahhhh! Corro tras de ti! Ya lo subí! Jajaja la música ayuda mucho, te lo digo porque todos los cap. tienen música de fondo que me ayudan a inspirarme! Muchísimas gracias! Saludos.

Bueno, sin más que agregar me despido.

Que tengan una semana llena de éxito.

Saludos.

Atte.

KristenRock

PD: disculpen las faltas de ortografía o errores gramaticales, la verdad no tuve tiempo de revisarlo :P Gracias


End file.
